Is it Worth it?
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Timmy's all grown up and doesn't need fairies anymore, so Cosmo and Wanda are taking some well deserved time off. They have a little too much fun and something happens, and that leads to other things happening. Better summary inside. COMPLETE! CHAPS 19&20
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Since the summaries we're allowed to write on the title screen are dinky I decided to put in a more detailed one and the beginning of the first chapter. So yeah, Timmy grew up and Cosmo and Wanda aren't his godparents anymore, so they're taking a nice long vacation from godparenting, since they've been at it for who knows how many years. They have too much fun and Wanda…well, you'll find out. I gave Cosmo a little bit of brain in this, I had to; it just wouldn't work if I didn't. Don't worry, he'll still have his moments, he wouldn't be Cosmo if he didn't. Trying to do personal renditions of all of the characters, so keep an eye out for notices and possible links to the pics once I get them done. Rated Mature because of some of the content. Don't want to get kicked off here; I have no other place to post this. Hope you guys enjoy the fic! Oh yeah, Fairly Oddparents is © to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 1

Wanda sighed and stretched. Timmy had grown up to the point where he didn't need fairies anymore, so Cosmo and Wanda were taking some well-deserved time off. It was the beginning of another day, a vacation day that Wanda was enjoying very much. Her only priority was making sure Cosmo didn't do something that would get them into trouble. She glanced at him from where he slept next to her. She carefully reached over and pushed his bangs away from his eyes, which were still closed as he slept soundly.

Cosmo felt his wife's gentle touch and opened his eyes. "Mm, this is a nice thing to wake up to."

"I would hope so," Wanda said smiling. She lay close to him. "Another day to ourselves, anything you want to do today hon?"

Cosmo grinned at her. "You know what I want to do," he said playfully.

Wanda giggled and cuddled closer to him. This time off had given them time to catch up on some much needed activity that they hadn't been able to do on godparent duty. "Taking a few months off was a good idea."

"You're telling me baby," Cosmo said. "I haven't been with you like this in way too long."

"Mama Cosma would hate it," Wanda said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, Mama would really hate it," Cosmo agreed. "At least when we were working she knew we weren't doing anything. Now…" he smirked suggestively. He pushed Wanda onto her back and straddled her with odd grace. "Well, I won't say what she'd do."

Wanda giggled again as he leaned closer to kiss her. But just before his lips touched hers, a rolling nausea surged up her throat. She clasped a hand over her mouth and used her free hand to push Cosmo off so she could run to bathroom.

"What did I do?" Cosmo asked stupidly. He breathed into his hand and sniffed, "Hmm, I do have a little morning breath, but I don't think it's enough to make her sick." He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He found Wanda on her knees and vomiting into the toilet. "I can brush my teeth if you want," he said, loud enough to hear over her retching.

Wanda groaned. "It's not your breath honey…" She yanked a handful of toilet paper from the rolled and used it to wipe her mouth, and then flushed it down with the rest of the toilet's contents. She got shakily to her feet and pulled her toothbrush and the toothpaste out of the cabinet and promptly brushed her teeth.

Cosmo followed her actions, keeping an eye on her as she did so. Wanda had never been sick before, at least while he had known her. Not even a sniffle. Now she had thrown up, and it made him wonder what was wrong with her. He let her finish first and leave the bathroom before he finished. When he was done he went back to their room and found Wanda lying on her side, holding a pillow to her stomach with both hands.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor," Cosmo suggested. "I've never seen you this sick before."

Wanda managed a weak smile. "I've never been sick before, so maybe I'm just a wimp." She closed her eyes and bit back a moan of discomfort. "Then again, maybe after all this time, if something does make me sick, perhaps it should be checked out…"

Cosmo nodded and helped her up and helped her get dressed. He held her for a moment after dressing her, feeling strong surges of love for her. He felt her clinging to him, trembling. He'd never seen her in such a state, and was glad she had agreed to going to the doctors. He gently sat her on their bed so he could get dressed, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Sorry about this Cosmo," she whispered as she slowly eased onto her back and brought her feet up.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, holding his shirt.

"Well, I know that were both hoping to spend a nice day together, particularly in here. Now I've ruined it."

Cosmo pulled his shirt on. "What are you talking about baby? It's still morning. The doc can probably give you some medicine and you'll be fine in no time." He grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Wanda smiled back, but the clenched her eyes shut as another wave of nausea came on.

Cosmo sat next to where she lay and gently settled his hand on her stomach, rubbing soothingly to try and make her feel better.

Wanda opened her eyes at his gentle touch. She could see the concern in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to the love she saw. She could practically feel it emanating from him. She smile at him, and he smiled back, and then he leaned over and gave a gentle kiss on the lips, the first he had been able to give her that morning. When he pulled away, she said, "I love you Cosmo," in a quiet whisper.

"And I love you," he replied. He gave her another gentle kiss, lingering a little before he sat up. He rubbed her belly again. "Feeling a little better?"

Wanda was about to answer yes, but was then overcome by the strongest wave of nausea she had felt that morning. She covered her mouth and raced to the bathroom.

"I guess not," Cosmo sighed.

ooo

A little while later, the two of them were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Wanda had one had to her stomach and the other over her mouth. She felt terrible, but not enough to vomit, though she wondered if she would feel better if she did. She leaned against Cosmo, whom was already holding her shoulders and had his free hand over the hand that covered her stomach.

"Wanda?" The nurse called. "The doctor will see you now."

Cosmo helped her up and guided her down the hall as he followed the nurse. They were led to a small examination room, where the nurse had Wanda change into a gown and then lay down on the examination table. Cosmo pulled up a free chair and sat next to her. He rested his arms on the edge of the table and rested his head on his arms. He hated seeing Wanda in such discomfort, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Hello," the doctor said as he came in. "I'm Dr. Wells, and I'll be examining you today, Wanda." He nodded to Cosmo, noticing that the man didn't seem all that happy to have a male doctor examining his wife. "You aren't going to kill me for touching your wife are you Cosmo? I am going to have touch her in places you aren't going to like."

Cosmo glared at him, "Just don't look like you're enjoying it."

Dr. Wells chuckled. "I take my job very seriously Cosmo. I'm not about to take advantage of your wife, you can trust me." He turned to Wanda, "I'm sorry my dear, but I have to ask you to sit up for me." Cosmo stood and up and helped Wanda to sit up. Dr. Wells examined her mouth and throat, her eyes, and her ears. "Those look good." He made quick notes on Wanda's chart. "You've got god records Wanda, always coming for your annual check-ups and everything. You've been a healthy fairy." Wanda managed a small smile. He checked her heart and breathing rate, and found those to be normal. "Now I need you to lay down again." She did as she was told and he opened the front of her gown enough so he could press on her abdomen.

Cosmo glowered at the man. Wanda's gown was opened enough so that a little of everything was showing, especially farther down.

Dr. Wells noticed him glaring. He chuckled, "You're very protective of your wife. That's good, we need more husbands like you." He continued his examination of her abdomen, asking if she felt any pain where he pushed. She replied that she felt no pain, and he made more notes on her chart. "Okay Cosmo, I'm going to have to examine her breasts now, are your going to kill me when I touch her?"

Cosmo glared at him from where he sat, and got to his feet. He walked to the end of the examine table and put a protective hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Make it quick."

Dr. Wells nodded, smiling a little. He didn't fault Cosmo at all. He had treated other female patients that had bruises and marks from their spouses, and it made him very happy to see a man that was protective of his wife. "You're a good man Cosmo. I've treated one too many fairy ladies that have been abused by their husbands." He smiled at Cosmo, but only received a nod in return. "Nothing is going to make you like me will it?"

"Not until my wife is clothed and you have the results," Cosmo answered.

Dr. Wells nodded and turned back to Wanda. "Let me know if you feel any discomfort." He reached out to touch her breasts. He noticed a slight blush appear on Wanda's cheeks when he first touched her. He gave the right one a squeeze, checking for hardened areas or lumps. He was surprised when she voiced a cry of pain. "Your breasts are sore Wanda?" he asked seriously.

Wanda gulped down a bit of nausea and looked up at Cosmo. There was so much concern in his eyes that she almost cried, but then she answered. "They've been sore for a little over a week."

"Do they usually get sore?"

Wanda shook her head. "No, they haven't been sore since they grew in." She saw a flicker of a smile appear on Cosmo's face, probably in amusement from hearing about her puberty days.

"Hmm, I see." Dr. Wells made another note on her chart. "Well, I'm going to take a blood sample from you now and run a few blood tests. Those will take a few minutes, and when they come back I'll be able to give you a diagnosis."

A nurse came in to help take blood. Cosmo looked away as the needle was inserted into Wanda's arm. He didn't like needles; he literally had to be tied down when he was given a shot. Wanda didn't really care about them, but right now he didn't think she even noticed that she was even having blood taken. When the syringe was full, the needle was removed and the nurse tapped Wanda's arm with her wand to heal the puncture wound. Dr. Wells put the blood in a separate vial, and he and the nurse left together to go run the blood tests.

Cosmo came around the table and sat down next to Wanda. He squinted at the lamp that the doctor had turn on before he examined Wanda. He messed with the light for a little while before he figured out how to turn it off. He shoved it away and turned back to Wanda. "Wanda?"

Wanda opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hmm?"

Cosmo reached inside her gown and rest his hand on her belly. "Still feeling bad?" She nodded. He rubbed her abdomen gently. "Have you really been sore?"

Wanda nodded, "Yes Cosmo, but today's been the worst." She groaned as nausea threatened again. "To tell you the truth Cosmo, I've been a little nauseous the past few days, but it hasn't been nearly as bad as this."

Cosmo stared at her, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't want you worrying about it when it wasn't that bad," Wanda answered.

Cosmo felt guilty. They had had a rather active few hours the night before, and he hadn't been entirely gentle with his exploratory touches. "But, I caused you pain last night…"

Wanda reached out and touched arm, "There was much more pleasure than pain last night hon, you don't have to feel guilty about it." She smiled at him, trying to make him feel better.

Cosmo sighed and leaned over and kissed her lovingly.

"No lovemaking in my exam room please," came Dr. Well's voice in the doorway. Cosmo sat up and glared at him, and then moved back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

Dr. Wells came in. "Well, we do have some good news here. Wanda, you are perfectly healthy."

"How is she perfectly healthy when she feels the way she does?" Cosmo asked.

Dr. Wells smiled, "That's the next part. A congratulations is in order, you're three weeks pregnant Wanda."

Wanda's eye widened in surprise; she glanced at Cosmo, whom looked just as surprised as she did. Now that she thought about it, all of the symptoms made sense, she just hadn't put them all together. But the knowledge of her being pregnant did not ease the nausea she was feeling. She grimaced and swallowed hard to keep it down.

Dr. Wells noticed her discomfort. "I can give you a shot of medicine that can ease your nausea for a while. It's safe to use, and won't harm the baby."

Wanda nodded, "I'd be very grateful."

Dr. Wells nodded, "I'll go and get it then." He turned around and left the room.

Wanda looked back down at Cosmo. He still had the surprised look on his face, and he hadn't move. "Cosmo?"

Cosmo shook his head and got to his feet. He gently slipped his arms around Wanda's shoulders and hugged her as tightly as he dared. "Wanda…" he whispered.

Wanda gulped down her nausea. "Are you okay with this Cosmo?"

Cosmo gently let her go and raised up enough and kissed her with more love that he couldn't even begin to describe. Several emotions were going through him, but he suppressed them as best her could. Now was not the time to let them out, he would wait until they got home. He kissed her again before sitting up. He gently stroked her cheek, trying to keep his face as blank as possible. He could see concern in Wanda's expression, but he didn't want to show anything more until they got home.

Dr. Wells returned with the shot. He gave it to her and told them that as soon as Wanda felt better, get her dressed and back to the nurse so they could make their next appointment. He wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure there were no further complications. They did as he said, and then they went home.

ooo

Author's Note: Haha, I went nuts with this chapter, a whole seven pages when it's all formatted. The next chapter's even longer, like a page and a half longer, and that's without formatting. A rather cute little chapter (cough, I know it's not little) Cosmo was so cute and sensitive. (Huggles him) And he still had a few idiot moments too, not to many though, must remedy that in the chapters to come. Reviews would be much appreciated. People don't leave me helpful criticism or pride boosting comments anymore. (sniffles) Review! (Bounces away stupidly)


	2. Chapter 2

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 2

Wanda was feeling much better when they got home. She hoped that when the drugs wore off her nausea wouldn't return as badly as it had been. She looked at Cosmo as he sat down hard on the couch. "Are you okay Cosmo?" He hadn't really answered the question at all, and now that they were home, she tried again.

Cosmo looked at her, now letting his emotions show. His eyes showed fear, love, curiosity, and apprehension. "Wanda…I…" He had never sounded so serious before. "I…I guess I'm just worried about you. If that's how it's going to be like the whole time…"

"It won't be," Wanda said. "Only for the first three months. It's normal, everything I've been experiencing is normal." She sat down next to him. "Cosmo?"

Cosmo squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't keep the tears from leaking out. "I hated seeing you like that, in such discomfort." He was so serious, nothing like he usually was. "Do you really want to go through with this?"

"Well we have only two choice Cosmo," Wanda replied. "We either keep it and go through with it, or terminate it."

"Terminate?" Here was the Cosmo she knew.

"Kill it," she answered. "That's the only way to stop it."

More tears spilled from his eyes. He shook his head, "No, no I don't want to do that. That's wrong…"

Wanda rested against him. "I'm glad you see it that way. I don't want to do that either." She tried to cuddle closer, but she was as close as she could be to him.

Cosmo wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "This is your choice Wanda, it's your body. I just wish you didn't have to go through the other stuff."

"You do know what happens at the end of this right?" Wanda asked. She wondered how much he actually knew about pregnancy.

"What?"

"I go through labor."

"Labor?"

Wanda sighed. "Labor, the most painful experience I will ever have. Giving birth isn't easy, and it's very painful. But it will be worth it when I hold the little one in my arms."

Cosmo hated the idea of her experiencing pain to bring forth life. "Why does everything have to be painful?" He asked. "Our first time was painful for you, and now you're going to have to go through more pain…"

"That's how life is made," she answered. "It's just how it is." She shifted and looked up at him. Tears were still flowing from his eyes. She couldn't help it; he was so innocent. She smiled, and reached up and kissed him. "I'll be okay Cosmo, please believe me."

Cosmo clamped his eyes shut and held her tightly. She could feel his body shaking, and heard his muffled sobs from behind her. "Oh Cosmo sweetie, it's going to be okay, really. Have I ever lied to you about my health?"

Cosmo sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Yes, today."

"Oh besides that," Wanda said as she tickled his stomach. She felt him flinch in response and did it again. "Come on honey, where's that smile I love so much?"

Cosmo shuddered at her tickling, and tried to hold back his laughter, but the tickling was just too much. He snorted and broke into laughter, wriggling and trying to get away from her quickly moving fingers.

"Ah ha! Here's my Cosmo," she stopped tickling him and lay on top of him. "Just think Cosmo, you'll be a father in less than a year."

Cosmo blinked, the realization just hitting. "I hope I'm a good one."

"Just don't drop it," Wanda said as she ruffled his hair. "If you did then I'd have to hurt you."

Cosmo gulped, "I'll make sure I don't." He leaned forward and kissed her, gently pushing her back so she lay out and he was on top of her. He kept kissing her, moving one hand from her shoulder and slowly caressing down to her breast. Giving it a gently squeeze, he felt Wanda stiffen underneath him, and he quickly let go and levered himself up. "I-I'm sorry Wanda, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Wanda smiled at him from where she lay. "It's okay dear, I know you were just trying to make me feel good."

"Yeah but now I just seem to be hurting you," he said. "I don't want to hurt you Wanda."

"I know you don't sweetie, but I'll be okay. A little pain is good for me." She held up a fist, "It keeps me tough."

Cosmo looked away, and then got off of her.

"Oh Cosmo, you didn't have to stop," she sat up and reached out and touched his arm. "It'll be like last night."

"But I hurt you last night," Cosmo argued. "Even though you say it wasn't much, I still did."

Wanda crawled into his lap and kissed his cheek. "Cosmo, you do remember all of the stuff Timmy put us through don't you?"

"Yeah…" Cosmo answered. "But that was him, and I don't think he really meant it. I'm your husband Wanda, I should never hurt you."

"Cosmo, if I can take all of the crap Timmy put us through, I think I can take a little pain during our lovemaking."

"But that's not supposed to hurt!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Cosmo, I experience pain for a few days every month that I have no control over," Wanda said. "I've been through Timmy, I've been through your accidents. I think I can take this pain."

Cosmo looked guilty and looked away again. He glanced at her midsection, and tentatively reached over and placed his hand on her belly. "So…there's really something growing in there?"

"Yes there is," Wanda answered. "It doesn't look like much now, but in a few months it'll actually start to look like a fairy, even though it'll still be a while before it's born." She smiled, "Do you want to find out what it is?"

"We can do that?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda concluded that Cosmo knew next to nothing about pregnancy. "Did you skip Health class they day they were discussing this?"

"Probably," Cosmo answered, a slight blush of shame on his face.

Wanda sighed and kissed his cheek. "Yes, we can find out what it is, after a certain amount of time though. There isn't much to see now."

"Do you want to do that?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda thought for a moment. "I would kind of like it to be surprise, if that's okay with you."

"Whatever you want," Cosmo said.

Wanda hugged him, "I want to do that." She looked into his eyes. "But there's something else I want to do too."

"I don't want to hurt you…" Cosmo whispered.

"You won't," Wanda assured him, and then kissed him.

Cosmo closed his eyes and returned her kiss. He picked her up and carried her to their room, where he laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her, but didn't rest any weight on her.

"You were right Cosmo," Wanda said softly. "The doctor did give me some medicine and made it go away. Now we have to afternoon to ourselves."

Cosmo grinned, "I like being right." He kissed her again, slipping one hand under her shirt to caress her body. He heard her moan softly as he slowly moved upwards. Before he could go any farther, though, a loud hammering came from their front door.

"Who could that be?" Wanda asked as they sat up. "This had better be good." She fluttered up off of the bed and out the door, Cosmo following behind her. She was about to open the door when Cosmo stopped her.

"You'd better let me honey," he said. He stepped in front of her. "Just in case." He reached for the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door and peering out. He just managed to push Wanda aside before the door was forcefully pushed open and Cosmo was sent sprawling across the floor.

"Cosmo!" Wanda rushed to him as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"I wish Jorgan wasn't so forceful," he moaned.

Wanda turned to see the large head fairy standing in their doorway. "Is there something we can do for you, Jorgan?"

Jorgan von Strangle ducked a little to get through the door. "I have just been informed that you have been found to be with child Wanda," the big fairy said. "If that is the case, you will not be able to perform the duties of a godparent for some time. For now, you and your husband will be on leave until the child is old enough so you can go back to work."

"Uh…" Wanda was speechless.

Jorgan actually gave her a little smile. "Be sure to inform me when the little one starts moving around, I have a weakness for feeling the little ones bumps against my hand."

"Uh...sure," Wanda stammered.

Jorgan nodded and turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Well that was weird," Wanda said as Cosmo looked at her. "I guess our vacation is going to be a little longer than planned."

"Fine by me," Cosmo said. He reached up and caressed her cheek, "Now, where were we?"

"I'm glad your unexpected flight didn't make your forget what we were doing," Wanda said with a smile.

Cosmo kissed her passionately, running his hands over her clothed body. His arousal was already waiting and throbbing, but he wasn't about to end it all too quickly. He picked her up and carried her back into their room. "Let's try this again."

ooo

Wanda cuddled up to Cosmo, still able to hear his pounding and rapid breathing as he tried to catch his breath.

Cosmo reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Feeling okay Wanda?"

Wanda sighed contently and nodded, "Yes Cosmo, I feel wonderful." She could still hear his heart pounding. "Are you sure you didn't over do it? Your heart's still racing and you haven't caught your breath yet."

"I'm okay Wanda," Cosmo gasped. "I've just kinda gotten spoiled. I'm not used to holding it in all day."

Wanda giggled. "Is that so?"

Cosmo blushed. "Yeah." He ran his hand down her sweat slick back, pulling her closer so he could feel her bare flesh against his again.

Wanda let him pull her closer, and suddenly felt his throbbing arousal against her leg. "Cosmo, we were just at it for an hour."

Cosmo blushed, "Sorry, but I blame you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my beautiful wife and I can't help but get turned on by you whenever you're near me."

Wanda blushed at the compliment. "I don't always do that to you…"

"Yes you do," Cosmo said as he tilted her head up and kissed her. "I'm surprised I haven't fainted 'cause I never have any blood to my head."

"Maybe that's why you act like such a goof, your brain function is being impended my your sexual desires."

"Maybe." He kissed her again, heated passion following from his lips and into her. "Stop me if you need me to…" he whispered before kissing her again.

"I'll keep that in mind," Wanda murmured as Cosmo captured her lips.

Cosmo was gently moving Wanda onto her back when the doorbell rang. "Now what?" he asked angrily. He got up and yanked on his pants and grabbed his wand off his bedside table, shoving it into his belt. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked out of the room and closed the door almost completely. He stormed to the door and yanked it opened. "This better, oh, Mama, how nice to see you." He gulped, why was his mother here? –Wanda- ,he thought, -please shut and lock the door- .He didn't think she would hear his thoughts, she never had before, but surprisingly he heard the door click and lock. He sighed inwardly with relief. He turned his attention back to his mother. "So Mama, what brings you here?"

"Oh I just heard a rumor fluttering about the town so I thought I'd come to see you," Mama Cosma answered as she fluttered inside. "I do hope it's not true, it would be utterly dreadful if it were."

"What's the rumor?" Cosmo asked as he shut the door.

"That your so-called wife, Wanda, is pregnant," Mama Cosma answered.

"Oh," Cosmo gulped. "Really, that's going around town huh?"

"Well Cosmo dear, is it true or not?"

Cosmo felt very venerable, it may be the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was a disaster and he still felt sweaty. "Uh, can I get right back to you on that Mama? I've been exercising and I'd like to get my shirt back on."

"All right dearie," Mama Cosma said. "But don't leave me waiting too long."

"Oh no," Cosmo said as he cracked the bedroom door open. "I wouldn't do that." He opened it enough and slipped inside, shutting and locking it behind him. "My mother's here," he whispered.

"I figured," Wanda, said as she pulled her clothes on.

"I told you her I'd been exercising," Cosmo said as he grabbed his shirt and other clothes. "You could always tell her you were taking a nap and I woke you up."

"Why a nap?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo smiled, "Because you have bed head."

Wanda scowled at him and ran her fingers through her hair as she headed into the bathroom.

Cosmo pulled on the rest of his clothes and went back out. "So, what was it you came here for again?"

"The rumor dear," Mama Cosma said.

"What rumor?" Cosmo asked, playing as stupid as he could to prolong time, but for what reason he couldn't tell.

"That Wanda's pregnant," Mama Cosma answered. "Really Cosmo, I would have thought you'd remember such a thing."

"Well, it's been said in the past, I have the attention span of a rodent," Cosmo grinned and sat down on the couch.

"So where is Wanda?" Cosma asked.

"Well, she was napping," Cosmo, answered as Wanda came out of the bedroom, looking disgruntled. "And now she's awake. Have a nice nap honey?"

Wanda plopped down on the couch next to Cosmo and leaned over and rested her head in her hands.

"Perhaps you can answer my question then, Wanda," Cosma said. "About the rumor I've been hearing."

Wanda lifted her head to look at her.

"There's the rumor going around that you're pregnant, is that true Wanda?"

Wanda blinked, glanced at Cosmo, and then looked back at Cosma. "You want the truth?"

"That would make things simple," Cosma answered, noticing her son making a rather interesting facial expression.

"Yes," Wanda said, putting her face back in her hands.

"That's what I was afraid of," Mama Cosma sighed. "I guess there really isn't anything I can do about it. It will be my grandchild anyway."

"Wanda?" Cosmo touched her hand.

"It wore off," Wanda moaned.

"What wore off?" Mama Cosma asked.

"The shot the doctor gave me, for my nausea. It wore off and now it's back, as bad as it was this morning." She groaned and curled up on the remaining area of the couch, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Have you eaten yet today?" Mama Cosma asked. Wanda shook her head. "I think I have a recipe that will help you." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Cosmo slipped off the couched and crawled over to Wanda and sat on the floor. "Is it really that bad?"

Wanda nodded once, her eyes clamped shut.

Cosmo felt terrible. There was nothing he could do to help her except sit with her, and they made him feel even more worthless.

ooo

Author's Note: Oops, I went even more nuts with this one than I did with the last one. Jorgan was freaky, but it kinda seemed like something he would do so I tossed it in. Mama Cosma knows now too, and she took in fairly well. Big Daddy and Blonda need to find out now, might do that in the next chapter or the one after it. I'm not being very nice to Wanda, but she'll be better soon, I can't have her not nag, it's not a Wanda thing. Until next chapter then. Oh yeah, by the way, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda will be in this, just need to figure out a good way to bring them in. Review me and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents is © to Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

NOTE: I'll try to update this every weekend, but I can't make any promises. I thank all of the readers who have been waiting for this chapter for being patient, and I hope you are patient with me for the rest of the chapters as well. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Mama Cosma came back with a bowl of soup. "Try and eat this Wanda. Your body needs food, and it should help with your nausea."

Wanda shook her head; tears leaking out through her tightly closed eyes. "Don't make me move," she whimpered.

Cosmo was already in tears. He hated seeing Wanda like this, crying and uncomfortable, it made his heart tear to see in this state.

"We have to get her up Cosmo," his mother said. "If she doesn't eat she'll get sicker."

Cosmo got up and sat pack down on the couch, reached down to lift Wanda, and tried gently to pull her up into a sitting position. She resisted, but not enough to keep him from what he was trying to do. He got her into a sitting position, but when he let her go, she had no will to stay up and slipped over into a position where he had to hold her up.

"It's better than nothing Cosmo," Mama Cosma said. "Let's try and get to eat some of this." She held out a spoonful of the soup, but Wanda turned her head away.

"Wanda," Cosmo whispered. "Please…"

Wanda moaned and opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Cosmo…" she whispered. "I'm scared, I don't want it to be like this…" She moaned as another wave of nausea hit her. "Make it stop," she whispered.

"This will help Wanda," Mama Cosma said. "You just have to eat it. I used it myself when I was pregnant with Cosmo, and so did my mother before me."

Wanda eyed her, "You're not trying to poison me are you?"

"And kill my grandchild?" Mama Cosma asked. "Certainly not. I have to put that behind me now. There are more important things to think about. Now try and eat this please."

Wanda sighed and reached for the bowl. She raised the spoon, gulped, and swallowed down the first spoonful. She there for a moment, waiting to see if anything happened, and to her surprise, her nausea ebbed a bit. "I does work," she whispered.

"I wasn't lying," Mama Cosma said as Cosmo visibly relaxed. "Eat up now, there's more where that came form, and I can leave the recipe with you so you can make it whenever you need it."

"Thank you," Wanda whispered. She felt Cosmo give her a gentle squeeze, and she continued eating. When the bowl was half empty, her nausea was nearly gone, and she was beginning to feel how hungry she was. After two helpings, she set her bowl on the table and leaned against Cosmo, feeling better than she had all day. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

Cosmo relaxed and rested his head on his hand. He closed his eyes, happy that Wanda was better, but opened them quickly as he stomach growled loudly.

"Cosmo, have you eaten at all today?" Mama Cosma asked as Wanda sat up quickly and stared at her husband.

Cosmo shook his head sheepishly. "I've been more worried about other things…." he said guiltily.

"You're horrible," Mama Cosmo grumbled as she got up. "Well, I guess I should fix you something, can't have my dear boy starving to death." She fluttered back to the kitchen.

"I may be carrying her grandkid," Wanda muttered, "but she still hates me."

"At least she didn't try and kill you," Cosmo grinned. Wanda glared at him and smacked him with a pillow. "Ah come on Wanda, lighten up a little."

"I'll lighten up when your mother leaves," Wanda muttered softly.

Cosmo sighed. He wished those two would get along, but it never seemed like it was going to happen.

ooo

Wanda grumbled as she yanked the covers up to shoulders. The last thing she had wanted to hear was that Mama Cosma was going to be staying a few days.

"Look at it this way Wanda," Cosmo said as he carefully got into bed next to her, "With her here, you won't have to do any cleaning, she'll be doing it for you, along with everything else."

"And dictating every move I make," Wanda snapped as she sat up. "I'll be a prisoner in my own home." She was just keeping herself from yelling. She couldn't be too loud; Mama Cosma was sleeping on the pullout bed in the living room, which happened to be a few feet away.

"It won't be that bad," Cosmo said. "Besides it's not like you can't leave the house."

"Thank goodness for that," Wanda sighed. "If she bothers me too much I won't be spending too much time here."

Cosmo snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "If anyone can stand my mother for a little while, it's you." He kissed her forehead and gently pulled her down with him. "You probably don't want to do anything, not with my mother here."

"I'm too tired to do anything anyway," Wanda muttered as she cuddled next to him. "Sleep sounds good right now. Seeing your mother in the morning is going to be too soon for me."

"So sleep in," Cosmo said as he closed his eyes.

"I'll try," Wanda, replied as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

ooo

Morning came too soon. Wanda opened her eyes to bright sunlight streaming through the blinds on the window. She moaned and covered her head with her pillow, wanting to go back to sleep, but then the gnawing nausea made her get up. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been yesterday, but it was still enough to make her need to vomit.

Cosmo woke up to the sound of her shutting the door to the bathroom, not really something he had wanted to wake up to. He sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom door. As he approached, the door cracked open, but Wanda didn't come out. He peeked inside, finding Wanda standing at the sink, brushing her teeth. He came in and did the same thing. When he finished, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wanda answered as she slipped her nightgown off and turned on the water in the shower. "I'm better than I was yesterday." She heard the click of the lock in the door and looked up. Cosmo had locked the door, and had a very suggestive grin on his face. "You really want to do that with your mother in the house?"

Cosmo came over and placed his hands on her waist. "If my mother tries to force her way through our locked door, then I will kick her out. Until then, I think we're safe in here." He kissed her passionately, pulling her naked body close.

Wanda smiled, but to her husband's disappointment, she pulled away. "I don't know about you Cosmo, but I need a shower." She adjusted the water temperature, and then slipped inside and pulled the curtain closed.

Cosmo blinked where he stood. Then he grinned and kicked off his clothes and bounced into the shower with her. Laughter and splashes ensued from behind the curtain, but Cosmo's mother, whom was busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen, heard none of it.

When the two finally came out for breakfast, Mama Cosma eyed them suspiciously. "I was wondering when you two were going to come out."

"Sorry," Cosmo apologized as they sat down.

"So what do you two have planned for today?"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other. "Nothing really," Wanda answered. "Ever since we started our vacation we've just let the days flow by."

"How productive," Mama Cosma muttered, and then whacked her self on the forehead for the pun she had just used.

Cosmo and Wanda stifled their giggles

"How is your morning sickness this morning Wanda?" Mama Cosma asked.

"Uh, it's manageable," Wanda, answered. "Nothing like yesterday."

"That's good to hear, but I'm still going to be staying few days to make sure it doesn't get any worse."

Wanda made a face and buried her head in her arms. Cosmo patted her shoulder sympathetically, not much happier than she was about it.

"And don't think you two are going to escape me today by leaving the house," Mama Cosma added. "It's scheduled to rain today, and I don't think any of us want Wanda to catch cold."

"But it's so sunny out," Wanda started to argue, then a roar of thunder came from above their heads, and the sound rain hitting the roof. "Well it was…"

ooo

Wanda sat in their room, steaming. "Why do I think she magicked that rain in?"

"I don't know," Cosmo shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"And now I'm bored," Wanda muttered.

"I can fix that," Cosmo said as he raised his wand and pointed to the corner of the room. A large, flat screen TV poofed into appearance, and a V-Cube appeared next to it.

"Mindless video games?" Wanda asked.

"It's this or my mother," Cosmo said as he held out a second controller to her.

Wanda eyed the controller, and then took it from him. "Okay, how the hell do I do this?"

Cosmo smirked as the game started it. "It's a two player fighting game."

"Definitely a guy's game," Wanda muttered as the character screen popped up. "What do I do?"

"Choose a character to play as," Cosmo answered as he selected a large male character it a big sword.

Wanda scanned through the selection of characters, finally deciding on an averaged sized female with glowing fists. "Okay, now what?"

"Now I kick your butt," Cosmo answered as the fight started and he beat up her character.

"Hey no fair!" Wanda yelled and started mashing buttons. Her efforts were in vain, since Cosmo blasted her character to pieces in less than four hits. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"This is even more fun than kicking Timmy's butt," Cosmo laughed. "Round two?"

"Yeah, sure," Wanda muttered as she mashed all of the buttons down. This caused her character to do some kind of secret move that blew Cosmo's character out of the ring, giving her the win. "How did I do that?"

"Fluke," Cosmo said. "I bet you can't do it again."

"Wanna bet?" Wanda answered.

"How much?"

Wanda thought for a second. "If you win I'll meet you in the bathroom, if I win you don't get anything until your mother leaves."

Cosmo blinked. "I don't know if I like that bet…"

"Too bad," Wanda said as the match started. She started mashing buttons again, and with Cosmo slightly thrown off, she managed to bring down his health bar nearly half way before he actually started fighting.

"Don't think you've got the win yet," Cosmo said as he came back with a hit that knocked half of her health away.

"Head starts have to count for something," Wanda said, but for all of her button mashing, Cosmo beat her and still had a quarter of his life left.

"So," Cosmo said as he set his controller down, "do you want to take yourself, or shall I carry you."

Wanda eyed him and got up, walking to the bathroom herself. Cosmo smirked and walked after her, shutting the door and locking it behind him. "Hey, this was you wager, shouldn't have said it if you did want it."

Wanda sighed and looked at him. "It's not that Cosmo, I just wish we didn't have to lock ourselves in the bathroom…"

"We could always sound proof the bedroom," Cosmo suggested.

Wanda blinked, "Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that." She hugged Cosmo, relaxing in his comforting embrace. "I still wish your mother wasn't here."

"Sorry honey, I can't really throw her out."

"Sure you can, you just won't." She looked into his eyes and felt a surge of love for him. She hugged him tightly, almost afraid to let go.

Cosmo sense that she needed to be held and complied, not that he wouldn't have, he just knew now that their bet had gone out the window, but there would be more time for that later. "Wanda?" She looked at him, and he stole a chance and kissed her. When he started to pull away, she stopped him; she hadn't forgotten their bet. "We don't have to."

"I know," Wanda whispered, "but I can't help it. It's your fault."

"My fault?" Cosmo asked. "How is it my fault?"

"You touched me," Wanda answered as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"That's it?" He felt her nod. "Hmm, maybe I should do that more often." He heard her giggle, but that was the last thing she did before he secured his lips over hers and carefully led her out of the bathroom. He waved his wand to sound proof the room before laying her on the bed. There was no way his mother was going to interrupt this.

ooo

Author's Note: Finally, another chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews I got for the first two chapters, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. Like I said up top, I'll try and update on the weekends, but with homework I can't promise anything. I have other areas of this story in the process of being written out, so I'm bouncing around. Once I get the most nagging ones out of my head I'll be able to concentrate on the main storyline. I'll give you a hint to a later scene, Anti-Cosmo rides a dragon! That's all I'm saying. (laughs insanely)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 4

But someone was going to interrupt them, and it was the last person either of them wanted to see. No sooner did Cosmo sound proof the room and lay Wanda down when Mama Cosma knocked on the door.

"There's someone here to see you two," she called. "A fairy named Wandissimo."

Cosmo sat up, growling angrily, as Wanda took away the soundproofing. "We're coming…"

"If he lays one finger on you," Cosmo growled, "I'm going to kill him."

Wanda smiled. "Not if I beat him up first," she whispered. "Relax Cosmo, there's no way he's going to take me from you, especially now."

"So you're saying there was a possibility before?" Cosmo asked, a little worried.

Wanda gave him a reassuring hug. "No silly, there was no possibility before this either." She smiled, "Face it Cosmo, you're stuck with me."

Cosmo grinned, "Yay!"

Wanda laughed. "Come on, let's go before your mother forces her way in here."

"Why did you have to remind me?" Cosmo groaned as she opened the door.

"There you two are," Mama Cosma said as the came out. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to have our guest wait all day."

"He probably would," Cosmo, muttered; Wanda elbowed him gently.

Wandissimo smiled at Wanda, "I've heard the news, and I have come to congratulate you."

"Who is this exactly?" Mama Cosma asked.

"Wandissimo," Wanda answered, "my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Mama Cosma asked. "What made you leave him?"

Wanda didn't really want to have this discussion, especially not in front of Wandissimo. "I wasn't happy with him." That's all she was going to say. It was the truth after all.

"Wasn't happy with him?" Mama Cosma asked. "But he's so...so…"

"Sexy?" Wandissimo offered.

"Yes," Mama Cosma said, "that's right"

"There's more to him then that…" Wanda muttered. She didn't want to say it, and she knew that Wandissimo didn't want it let out either, but he didn't seem to be helping the situation at all.

Cosmo eyed Wanda. He knew that she had left Wandissimo because the muscle-headed fairy only cared about him self, but now their seemed to more than just that. What else had Wandissimo done? "What happened Wanda?"

Wanda jumped at the sound of his voice. "Well…" She noticed that Wandissimo wasn't quite as happy as he usually was. He knew what was coming, as did she, if she revealed the truth.

Cosmo noticed Wandissimo's change in attitude too. "What did he do?" He gripped his wand tighter. "Tell me."

Wanda had never heard Cosmo sound so serious before. She turned to face him, knowing full well that there was no way out of this. "Cosmo, do you remember that night I came to you, the night I broke up with Wandissimo?"

Cosmo nodded, "Yeah, you were so upset, but you wouldn't tell me what happened except that you had left him." He couldn't forget that night, that night had been the start of their relationship, so long ago.

"I broke up with him for more than just the reason that he only cared about himself." She closed her eyes, not really wanting to remember what had happened. "That night, he tried…"

Cosmo noticed that Wandissimo was inching towards the door. Whatever Wanda had to say, it was something Wandissimo knew would get him into big trouble. Cosmo flicked his wand, making the front door and the rest of the house impassable until he saw fit. "What did he do to you?"

Wanda hadn't missed his use of magic. She knew what she was about to say would not make either man happy, but Cosmo wanted to know, and nothing else was going to happen until she answered him. "He…he tried to force me to go to bed with him."

Wandissimo reached the door and tried to leave, but he obviously missed the fact the Cosmo had blocked any and all exits. "N-now Cosmo, please think about what you're doing."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Cosmo asked as he advanced on the fairy.

Wandissimo looked around frantically. "I-if I hadn't done that, y-you would have never gotten Wanda."

"Lousy reason," Cosmo said as he reached him. He raised his fist. "Time's up!"

"Cosmo don't!" Wanda yelled.

Cosmo stopped and turned to look at her. "But Wanda…he…"

"I know what he did," Wanda said, "and I'll never forgive him for it, but the last thing I want is for you to be violent. I never want to see blood on your hands for my sake. I never want to see blood on your hands period."

Cosmo glared at Wandissimo. "Get out," he said, releasing the magical locks. "The next time I see you, it'll be too soon."

Wandissimo gulped and nodded, poofing away without a word.

Cosmo shoved his wand into his belt and stalked back into the bedroom, Wanda following him, leaving Mama Cosma standing astonished in the living room.

ooo

Cosmo flopped down on their bed and picked up the game controller, switching the game play to one player mode.

"Cosmo," Wanda said hesitantly as she sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cosmo answered, even though he seemed to be fighting rather violently in the game.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked, she didn't remember the game being that gory.

"You wouldn't let me kick Wandissimo's ass, so I have to kick something else's ass," Cosmo answered, blasting his next opponent to bits and spraying blood all over the screen.

"What mode is this?" Wanda asked.

"The 'I want to kick my wife's ex-boyfriend's ass' mode," Cosmo answered. He sighed and put the controller down. "I just wish you had told me before…"

"I'm sorry Cosmo, I just thought it would be best if you didn't know," Wanda said. "To tell you the truth, I had actually forgotten about it until your mother brought the up subject."

"How could you forget about something like that?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda sighed. "It was something I didn't want to remember, so I just forgot about it after a little while."

"So if that guy hadn't done that to you, you would probably still be with him wouldn't you?"

Wanda looked away. "I have no idea." She shook her head. "Cosmo, you do remember what I said to you earlier don't you?"

"Refresh my memory," Cosmo muttered. "You know I'm not the smartest person around."

Wanda wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I said you're stuck with me. Does that ring any bells?"

"Yeah, but that means you're stuck with an idiot."

"Cosmo, I've been with you for almost ten thousand years, I don't think your mishaps are going to get rid of me."

"But I don't want to hurt either of you…" Cosmo whispered.

"I know you don't, so just try not to, and if you do, I'm pretty sure we'll survive." She hugged his shoulders and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything's going to be just fine Cosmo, I promise." She waited for a response, but there was only silence. She remembered something and poked him in the chest. "Weren't we in the middle of something before you know who showed up?"

Cosmo sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not in the mood anymore."

Wanda blinked, "Uh-oh." She let go of him and slipped around him and sat in his lap, facing him. "What's wrong Cosmo? You only turn down sex when something's on your mind."

Cosmo leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "I just hope I'll be a good parent…"

Wanda blinked again. "Cosmo, you and I have been parents for years. God parenting isn't all that different from actual parenting. Well, maybe it is, but it's still parenting."

"Explain how I'm a good parent when I'm always messing things up," Cosmo said.

"So what if you messed things up. You always made the kids happy, especially Timmy. You're a good godfather, despite the mishaps, and you'll be a good father too."

Cosmo lifted his head. "You think so?"

"Yep." She kissed his forehead. "Feel better?" She ran her fingers through his green locks. His eyelids drooped a little and he sighed in contentment. This was the easiest way to relax him, and it sometimes put him to sleep.

Cosmo murmured something and pulled away from her comforting hands. "Don't want to go to sleep," he muttered. He did have a rather dreamy look in his eyes.

Wanda smiled and moved the rather annoying lock of hair away from his right eye. "But you're so cute when you sleep."

Cosmo stuck his tongue out at her, and then fell backwards with a groan. From the looks of it, he seemed to be asleep.

Wanda slipped off of him and sat next to him. With a grin, she reached out with both hands and tickled him. Cosmo yelped as his eyes snapped open. He squirmed to get away from her quick fingers, and then finally poofed away. She sat there, a little surprised that he had vanished like that, but then was squirming and laughing herself when Cosmo came at her from behind with his own tickling.

"My turn!" Cosmo laughed.

Wanda squirmed to get away, but managed to somehow get flipped on to her back, and now Cosmo could tickle her even easier. "Cosmo," she gasped, "stop it, I can't breath."

He stopped as she asked him, leaning over her as she caught her breath. "I had to have my turn," he said with a grin.

"I noticed," Wanda said breathlessly.

Cosmo moved and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to cuddle.

Wanda rested her head on his shoulder. "I still wish your mother wasn't here."

"She'll be gone in a few days," Cosmo said.

"As long as my morning sickness behaves," Wanda muttered.

"Is it bothering you right now?"

She shook her head. "Not right now. Yesterday seemed to be the worst, but this is only the first two weeks. I still have a while to go before it's gone."

Cosmo sighed. "I wish I could help you…"

Wanda smiled. "You've helped enough…even though this is your fault."

"Thanks, that makes my feel tons better," Cosmo muttered.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I couldn't have a baby without you anyway, nor would I want to with anyone else."

She couldn't believe she had tried to tease him after he'd been in such an aggravated mood before. One bad mood with him usually led to another bad mood, and usually that other bad mood was depression. Cosmo may have acted like an idiot public, but when he was in the privacy of his own home, sometimes he showed a different side of himself, a side that usually only she saw.

"I was just teasing you honey," Wanda said quickly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I could be worse."

"How could you be worse then yesterday?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda mentally kicked herself for mentioning it. "I could be grumpy as hell," she threw out. It was true, sort of.

"Oh," Cosmo said, "Yeah, that could be worse."

Wanda sighed in relief, the last thing she wanted to do was go over all of the complications that could occur during pregnancy. It would scare him too much. Plus she wasn't having any other problems, so there wasn't a point of him knowing anyway.

"Wanda," came Cosmo voice, bring her out of train of thought.

"Hmm?"

He hugged her. "Nothing, never mind."

ooo

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working on other areas of this story, since they wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote them out. This chapter's not all that great anyway, I don't much like it, but I had to do it. Who wants to beat the crap out of Wandissimo? I know I do! How dare he do that to Wanda, grr…even though I made it up myself. Cosmo's cute and protective as always, but keep that little pissed off mood in mind, just as a hint. Until next chapter, bye bye. Oh yeah, Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents is © to Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 5

Much to Wanda's relief, and joy, Mama Cosma left after another day, leaving the two alone.

"It's so nice not having your mother around," Wanda said as she lounged on the couch. She glanced over to where Cosmo sat, cross-legged in the armchair, engrossed in a video game. "And you can play your games in the living room again…" No response. "Cosmo?" Nothing. She tried a few things. "Pudding…cheese…corn…the Tooth Fairy…"

"Where?" Cosmo looked around widely, and Wanda threw a pillow at his head. "What?"

Wanda glared at him from where she sat. "You know what."

"Eh-heh-heh," Cosmo looked guilty as he rubbed his head. "Ah come on Wanda, I heard you, I was just waiting for you to start listing stuff." Another pillow hit him in the face. He pulled it away as Wanda passed by him, heading for their room. "W-Wanda!" He tried to get up, but his clumsy self slipped and fell face first to the floor. "Oww…" He groaned as he sat up, and then he remembered why he had tried to get up. "Wanda hang on," he staggered to his feet just as their bedroom door slammed shut. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it, but it was locked. He tried to poof inside, but the room was blocked from him entering that way too. "Come on Wanda, let me in."

"No!" Wanda yelled back. "Go flirt with Tooth Fairy, you seem to like her more anyway."

"But I don't…" Cosmo said. He banged his head on the door once, and then turned around, leaning his back against the door and sliding down to the floor. "Jorgan would kill me anyway, and what kind of father would I be if I was dead?" No response. "I'm sorry Wanda…I really am. I swear I'll never do it again."

"Cosmo you've said that before!" Wanda yelled. "I have yet to see you keep that promise!"

Cosmo buried his head in his hands. What was he to do? He didn't know what else to say to her. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Cosmo sighed and got to his feet and answered the door. He was not happy to see Wandissimo standing there. "What do you want?"

Wandissimo smiled slightly. "I came to make amends."

"Amend this," Cosmo said as he flipped off the Latino fairy. "You're the last person I want to see right now."

"What about Wanda's father?" Wandissimo said.

Cosmo shuddered at the thought of Big Daddy knowing. The fairy already hated him enough; he didn't really want to know how he would react to knowing that Cosmo had impregnated his daughter. "I still don't want to see you."

"But what I said yesterday was true," the Latino fairy said. "Due to my mistake, you got Wanda. If I hadn't, where would you be now?"

Cosmo really didn't want to think about that. "I have her, but she's mad at me."

"Why?" Wandissimo asked.

"I was kidding around and she got mad and locked herself in the bedroom."

"Hmm," Wandissimo mused. "I believe I know what is wrong."

"How?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm the oldest of eight fairies," Wandissimo answered. "I know have pregnant women behave, having experienced it seven times with my mother."

Cosmo whistled; eight fairies was a very large family in Fairy World, probably one of the biggest on record. "So?"

"Pregnancy does some strange things to a woman's mind," Wandissimo explained. "They get very sensitive, sensitive to everything. Words, actions, anything can set them off. Heh, even nothing at all can do it."

Cosmo gulped, he didn't like the sound of what Wandissimo was saying. Then he thought of something. "But that was your mom, it can't be the same for all of them, can it?"

Wandissimo smirked. "The rest of my siblings are girls, and all of them are married and have children. So there are another seven pregnancies, seven different ones."

Cosmo grimaced, and then remembered that Wanda had said that things could be worse, and now they seemed to be getting worse. He groaned and banged his head against the doorjamb.

"I do not think that is necessary," Wandissimo said as he pulled Cosmo away from the door. "Everyone is different. Two of my sisters were not at all grumpy, they were as happy as can be throughout the whole thing. Except for the end, but no lady fairy is happy at the end…"

Cosmo moaned and staggered back into the house. Wandissimo followed him inside. Cosmo collapsed on the couch. "Everything seemed fine yesterday, like nothing was going to happen. Now I'm afraid to think about what the rest of this is going to be like."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Wandissimo asked.

"I don't know what to say to her…" Cosmo muttered. "I can't even get through the door, she has it magically locked and I can't get in."

"Haven't both of you been exposed to each others magic long enough to know how to get through it?"

Cosmo glared at him. Even he knew that breaking through a close partner's magic barrier, that was put up to keep the significant other out to begin with, was one of the rudest things to do. "I know how, but I'm not going to. I'm not that desperate to talk to her."

Wandissimo shook his head. "That's a bad idea."

"Huh?"

"You're lying. Lying to yourself is one thing, but lying to a pregnant woman…" He shook his head. "It's better to tell the truth, just trust me on it."

"I'm still not going to break through her magic," Cosmo said. "And I'm not lying to her."

"Are you sure?" Wandissimo asked. "I thought you were just trying to get in to talk to her, or am I mistaken?"

Cosmo glared at him. "I was, but I don't know what to say to her anymore. And now I'm afraid that anything I say will upset her."

"What is the worse that can happen?" Wandissimo asked. "It's not like she is going to leave you."

"Worst thing is that I'll get yelled at, again…" Cosmo muttered.

Wandissimo heard a click behind him and turned his head to see Wanda coming out of the bedroom. "You'll find out now."

Cosmo stood up quickly. "Um…are you okay Wanda?"

Wanda glanced at him, and then noticed Wandissimo. "Why is he here?"

"I came to make amends," Wandissimo answered. "I want to put the past behind me, and I would like for us to be just friends, if both of you are willing."

Cosmo looked at Wanda, and she was looking at him. Quickly he decided that he didn't like being on the other end of the room when trying to make a decision with her, so he poofed next to her. He gave he a 'what do you think?' look, since this seemed to be more her choice than his.

Wanda sighed, "I guess. I'd rather put the past behind me too. I had forgotten that little event it until the other day when Mama Cosma made me remember."

"I will never forget," Wandissimo said. "It was the stupidest thing I have ever done, and I lost you because of it. I'm glad, at least, that you are happy being with Cosmo."

Cosmo smiled at Wanda, but she looked away. "I'm still mad at you," she said.

Cosmo sighed. "Yeah, she's happy with me…" He walked to the couch and plopped down, looking away from the other fairies.

"Huh, am I going to have to play marriage counselor?" Wandissimo asked. Wanda didn't respond. He approached her. "Wanda," he whispered low enough so he knew that Cosmo wouldn't hear, "look at him. Does he look like someone who really means things when he is kidding around?"

Wanda glanced over at her husband. "Well I'm just a little tired of this Tooth Fairy thing."

Wandissimo blinked, and then started laughing. "Oh Wanda, that brings back memories."

"Huh?" Wanda asked.

"When Cosmo and Binky were in high school or at least in their freshmen year, neither of the figured that they would ever find girlfriends, so they just messed around and talk about Tooth Fairy. It was a joke to them, it made them feel better."

"How do you know this?" Wanda asked.

"I watched them," Wandissimo answered. "I watched a lot of people in my one year at your high school. I watched those two because they were funny. I did feel kind of bad for them when Luther beat them up."

Wanda glanced back at her husband, and then sighed. "I guess I should get over it, like I got over what you tried to do to me. After all, this isn't nearly as bad as what you tried to do to me."

"I know…" Wandissimo muttered.

Wanda walked over to Cosmo and sat down next to him on the couch. "Cosmo, I'm sorry for yelling at you honey. I guess I just took it a little to literally this time."

"But I shouldn't joke around like that, it's not fair to you. I should be more conscious of how you're feeling."

Wanda blinked, "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you use the word 'conscious' before." Cosmo shrugged. She reached out and slipped her hand into his. "Look at me sweetheart." Cosmo looked at her, and was surprised when she leaned over and kissed him.

Wandissimo smiled. "I think I will leave you two alone to work things out. I will visit another time." He poofed away without even waiting for them to reply, but really didn't expect one anyway.

Cosmo pulled away from Wanda. "But I shouldn't be making you upset. It's not right."

"I'm fine now Cosmo," Wanda tried to assure him. "Really."

Cosmo sighed. "Now, but what about when I'm an idiot again?"

Wanda hugged him. "I'll deal with it." She looked at him. "Please don't tell me that reassuring you about how I'm feeling is going to be an everyday thing?"

Cosmo looked a little guilty. "I don't know…" He buried his face into her shoulder. "I just wish I was more sure about this."

"Sure about what?" Wanda asked, and then felt the weight of his hand on her stomach. "Cosmo, why are you not sure about this anymore?" She was getting nervous. "Do you still want it?"

Cosmo looked away. "I…I don't know Wanda."

Wanda felt tears well up in her eyes. "Cosmo you're starting to scare me."

Cosmo looked back at her. "I'm already scared…"

Wanda reached for her wand, and transported both of them into their bedroom, landing them both on the bed. She held him and stroked his hair. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of hurting you," Cosmo answered. "I'm afraid that I'm going to keep screwing up and upsetting you. I'm afraid that I'm going to be a good father." He held her tightly. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you…"

"Cosmo I'm not leaving you. How many times do I have to say it?"

"That's not what I mean…"

"What do you mean? How else could you lose me?" She thought for a second. "Oh…" It wasn't a common occurrence, but it did happen from time to time when a mother didn't survive the birth. "Cosmo, nothing is going to take me away from you, not even that."

"How do you know?" Cosmo asked. "No one ever knows…"

"Like I said, nothing can take me away from you." She felt Cosmo shuddering in her arms, and she felt a damp spot forming on her shirt. "Cosmo, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop it?"

Cosmo froze. Why was she asking that? He shook his head violently. "No, that's they last thing I want you to do."

Wanda sighed in relief. When he had said he wasn't sure anymore, she was afraid that he would ask her to stop it. "But if you're unsure…"

"I don't want to hurt you Wanda," Cosmo said. "And I know if I ask you to do that, it'll break your heart. I can't do that to you, I could never ask you to do that."

Wanda pulled his head up so she could look at him. "Cosmo, do you have any idea how wonderful you are?"

Cosmo blinked. "Not really."

Wanda kissed his forehead. "Well you are. Thank you for telling me how you felt."

"But I made you upset," Cosmo said. "I know I did…"

"I'd rather know the truth than have you lie to me," Wanda said. "Being hurt once is better than being hurt twice."

Cosmo swallowed hard, "Why do I keep hurting you?"

"I don't know," Wanda answered, "but I can take it. I know you don't mean to." She exhaled a little shakily. "But I need to know, honey, do you still want the baby?"

Cosmo gulp; too unsure of how to answer. At first he had been excited about it, but now he just felt afraid. Was that it? Was his fear getting in the way of how he really felt? He closed his eyes and tried to sort out his emotions. He was feeling fear, a lot of it, but he managed to push it aside and look at his other emotions. He asked himself the same question his wife had just asked him. He waited for the answer from his emotions. When he got it, he smiled and opened his eyes. He shifted himself slightly and kissed Wanda lovingly, carefully slipping his hand under her shirt and settling it on her stomach. He hoped that would answer her question.

Author's Note: Whew…finally, another chapter. I've read a ton of emotional oneshot fics about these two, so I kind of felt like I had to put at least one chapter like it in here. It's going to get interesting in the next chapter, or maybe the one after. The anti-fairies are going to make appearances, and we'll probably meet the villain, and no, it ain't Crocker. Maybe I'll throw him in at the end of the fic for kicks, but now right now. I hope you hate this villain, I know I do, and I haven't even written much about him yet. Oh what my evil little mind makes up…Reviews would be much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents is © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 6

A month passed without much incident. Wanda's morning sickness seemed to be getting better, and Cosmo wasn't letting his fears get to him anymore. He got better to the point where he actually felt okay to go out and visit his friends while Wanda stayed home.

He was coming home from one suck visit. Cosmo fumbled with the doorknob before he was able to open it. "Wanda, I'm home!" he called as he closed the door behind him. He didn't hear a reply. "Hmm, where is she?" He went to their room, expecting to find her taking a nap, but the room was empty. He checked the rest of the house and in the backyard. She was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?" he wondered. She hadn't told him that she was going anywhere, and she usually did, or she would just drag him along with her without giving him a choice.

Cosmo sat down on the couch, not really sure what to do. He then reached for the phone and dialed his mother's number, just by chance hoping she was there, but it didn't seem likely. It rang a few times before his mother picked up. "Mama, by any chance is Wanda there with you?"

"No dear," Mama Cosma answered. "She's not here, I don't think she'd come over here willingly. And frankly I rather like it that way. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause she's not here," Cosmo answered. "I just got back from seeing Binky and some old friends, and she wasn't here. She didn't tell me to she was going anywhere, and she usually does."

"Did she have a doctor's appointment?" Mama Cosma asked.

"No, if she did she probably wouldn't have let me go out earlier," Cosmo answered. "I'm worried Mama, she's never done this before."

"Maybe she just went for a little float around the block," Mama Cosma said. "Maybe she didn't think you'd be home while she was out and didn't leave a note. Wait a little while; I'm sure she'll come back. She always does…"

"I guess so," Cosmo sighed. "Thanks Mama."

"Anytime dear." She hung up the phone and Cosmo set the phone down.

"Maybe I should have a look in the front yard," Cosmo said out loud. "If she really did go out for a bit then I'll see her coming home." He went outside and sat on the porch. He sat there for almost an hour, and then got up and started heading down the street. He went all the way around the block, but there was no sign of Wanda. He went back inside the house to see if she had returned while he was gone, but much to his disappointment, the house was as empty as he had left it.

Cosmo sighed and pulled out his wand. He could contact her through his wand if he wanted to, but the last time he had done it he had nearly blown up her wand, and he didn't really want to do that again. But this time seemed important, so thought it was okay to risk it. He Thought about her, concentrated all of his thoughts on her and sent them to his wand. The face of his want flickered for a moment, and then a picture appeared. It was dark, and there seemed to be more wands lying around near it.

Cosmo felt a chill as the picture vanished. "Even though I'm the idiot, I know that's not normal." He suddenly felt like was being watched. He looked at the window, but there was no one there. The feeling vanished too, but something was still poking at his mind, but he couldn't place it.

He ignored it for now, since he did know it had nothing to do with Wanda.

ooo

Wanda opened her eyes. Right away she knew that she was somewhere she didn't want to be, but something was holding her immobile, so she was stuck. The last thing she remembered was stepping outside for some fresh air, and then she had been overcome with darkness.

"Ah, so you've awakened," came a cold, evil voice.

Wanda glanced around, spotting a figure at the opposite end of the room, but the features were undistinguishable. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah yes, you probably can't see me from this distance, not that you would recognize me anyway." The figure came forward. He was male, but she knew that just by the sound of his voice, not very tall, about five feet, but what made her nervous was the color of his skin. It was a pale, eerie blue. He had no hair on his head, and there was something a little more demonic in his icy blue eyes. "You may call me Mance. You are in my lair, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Wanda realized her arms were bound in chains above her head. "Something's telling me that I won't," she muttered as she pulled against the chains. "What do you want with me?"

"I need your magic," Mance answered. "The magic of the female fairies is more powerful than the males, especially fairies like you. The only problem is that you're the only fairy I have that is in the condition you're in. The rest of the females that I have collected will have to be enough. With all of this magic, I will be able to return to Fairy World without anyone able to stop me, not even that overly muscle-bound jarhead, Jorgan." He snapped his fingers and two large, rather villainous looking fairies appeared at his side. "Please escort this fairy to the dungeons. You know which cell to put her in."

"Whatever you say, Boss," said one of the fairies. He and the other fairy removed the chains from the wall and yanked her up.

"Be a bit gentler with her," Mance said. "I need her to stay the way she is or I may not have enough power to complete my plan."

"Sure Boss," the other fairy said as they led Wanda out of the room. They led her down a dark corridor before one of them unlocked a door.

As they led her through the door, Wanda was shocked at what she saw. The room was aligned with cells, and each cell held at least four fairies in it. The room was long, and had more cells than she could count. The thugs took her all the way to the back of the room, all the way to the last cell. The cell appeared to be empty, but it was hard to tell with more than half of it being covered in shadow.

"In ya go," said one of the thugs after he had unlocked the door. He shoved her inside and slammed the door shut. "And to make sure you can't get out…" the ends of the chains that the thugs had been hold rose up and attached themselves to the wall, and shackles appeared closer to the floor and locked around her legs just above her ankles.

Wanda glared at them. "This can't hold me," she said, and tried to poof out of the shackles and cell, but was surprised when he magic didn't respond. "What?"

"Hehehe," one thug cackled. "You ain't getting outta there, those shackles are made with dragon scales."

"Dragon?" Wanda gasped. Dragons were impervious to magic, as all fairies knew. Being in these chains was as bad as being caught in a butterfly net, worse even, since these were heavy and tight.

"See ya later," said the other thug, and they both left.

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to that," Wanda muttered as she pulled against the chains.

"You're just wasting energy…" came a hoarse voice.

Wanda froze. The voice had come from the other end of the cell, which wasn't all that far away. "W-Who's there?"

Chains rattled. "Counter…" came the voice again.

"Counter?" Wanda asked.

"Opposite," came the voice again. "Whatever else you call us."

(Counter? Opposite?Wanda thought. Then she realized, "Anti-Wanda?"

Chains rattled again. "Bingo."

"Why are you here?" Wanda asked. "I thought he only wanted fairies?"

"He does," Anti-Wanda answered. "Found me first, didn't know what I was, so he kept me here 'till he found out. Now I'm his toy. Takes me at least once a day."

Wanda gulped. "How long have you been here?"

"Don't know…" Anti-Wanda asked. "Feels like forever."

Wanda thought for a minute, she was somewhat surprised she felt so calm. "Let's try this. Well, first, do you know you're pregnant?" She had to be, how else would both fairy and anti-fairy be born at the same time?

"Yes…" Anti-Wanda answered.

"Did you find out before you were captured?"

"Yes. Found out when I was two weeks, then Mance caught be a week later."

Wanda sighed. "You've been here for a month, one long and terrible month."

"Long enough to know that Anti-Cosmo isn't coming."

"Why do you say that?" Wanda asked.

"You just said it's been a month, wouldn't he have found me by now if he was looking?"

"I…I don't know…" Wanda leaned against the cold, stone wall of the cell; trying not to think about the situation she was in. Another question popped into her head. "Does he know?"

"Does who know what?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Does Anti-Cosmo know you're pregnant?"

Anti-Wanda was quiet for a moment. "No, I didn't tell him. I don't think he'd care."

"Why wouldn't he?" Wanda asked. "It is his too."

"Just doesn't seem the type," Anti-Wanda whispered. She sighed, "Don't feel like talking anymore…" Chains rattled again, and then silence.

Wanda gulped; she didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was trapped in a cell with chains that were made with dragon scales. Her magic was locked inside her, and she had no way of getting it out. "Cosmo…" she whispered. "Help me…"

ooo

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! It's another chapter! It's a short chapter, but another chapter nonetheless. Okay, only one anti-fairy made an appearance, and you haven't even gotten a visual on her yet. You won't like it; it'll make you really hate Mance if you don't hate him already. Ugh…I have a bunch of thoughts going through my head and I can't sort them out. Um…Anti-Cosmo's probably going to show up in the next chapter, so all of you Anti-Cosmo fans and can start bouncing up and down now. Mm…that's all I can really say for now without giving anything away. Until next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents is © to Butch Hartman.

Author's Note: READ THIS! YOU MUST READ THIS AND DO WHAT IT SAYS OR YOU'LL BE VERY CONFUSED! Hehe, sorry about that, I just needed to get your attention. Oh man, sorry about the wait guys. I've been finishing up with school and trying to do something that would maybe help some visualization. Yes, as lame as it sounds, I have drawn my own personal renditions of the four main characters of this story: Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda. I plan to do more, but these will have to do for now, since it took me forever to get these done. I've been working on them for a while, and the one's I'm going to show you are the only ones that I thought were good enough. God I'm repeating myself a lot…. If you like them let me know in the story review, unless of course you have a Deviantart account, then you can just comment me there. Constructive criticism is good, but if you hate it, please don't flame me, those just hurt and do nothing for my confidence. Eh-heh, major sorry, but the site won't let me load links to other sites in the chapter. I would really like it if you guess went and looked at the renditions before you read the chapter, but you'll have to go to my profile page and go to my home page, which is my deviantart account. They pics are easy to find, they're on my front page, all four of them. Again, sorry about this, but I've done the best I can. I hope you guys like them.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 7

Wanda woke up to the sound of the cell door opening up and one of the thugs yelling, "Okay you, the boss wants ya!"

Wanda opened her eyes to see her opposite being yanked out of the cell, and gasped at her opposite's appearance. There were shackles around her wrists and ankles, like hers, but also a large metal collar around her neck with another chain through it. The worst were her bat-like wings, bound in heavy chains with multiple locks and heavy lead weights. Sores were developing under the chains, and the edges of the flexible, thin skin of her wings were torn and tattered. Wanda didn't even want to imagine what kind of pain she was in.

They dragged her down the hall and out of sight. Wanda had a sick feeling in her stomach about what was about to happen to her, but she couldn't do anything about it, not while she was chained to the wall. She pulled on the chains again, even though she knew it was pointless. She didn't want to just sit there, she wanted to get out, free herself, and free everyone else that was trapped in this terrible place.

But she couldn't, there absolutely nothing she could do.

ooo

Cosmo ran his fingers through his hair. He was tired, he had been up all night looking all over Fairy World, trying to find Wanda. Hadn't been able to get through all of Fairy World, it was just too big to go through in just one night. But right now he was too tired to fly around anymore. He was lying on the couch, already half asleep, but part of his mind would let him drift off any farther. He wanted to find Wanda, he wanted to, but he just didn't know how.

He had tried to sense her magic, tried so hard, with everything he had, but he hadn't been able to feel it at all. His worst fears were that she was dead, but he knew if that were the case, he'd feel an ache in his heart, and he wasn't feeling that. It gave him a little hope, but not a lot of it. Not that it would deter him from searching for her, he'd search until the end of time for her, or until something killed him.

He wasn't going to tell anyone, he didn't want anyone else to worry, especially not Big Daddy. It would make the fairy hate him more if he knew that Cosmo had let Wanda disappear without a trace.

He shook his head and sat up. He didn't want to lie around, he wanted to keep looking. He got to his feet, and then felt that odd sense that he was being watched again. He glanced around, and the feeling disappeared again. He shuddered, "I don't like that…" He went out the back door into the backyard and looked around. He couldn't see anything, but he was sensing something, something familiar.

As he walked around the yard, he heard a whistle from behind him. He whipped around, but didn't see anyone right away. Then something appeared from the shadows from behind a tree. The figure was quite a bit taller than him, with bat-like wings instead of fairy wings. His feet were bare, but it was kind of difficult to wear shoes when his three toes sported long, sharp claws. That pretty much ended the differences, except his skin and hair were blue.

"W-what are you doing here?" Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo eyed his opposite. "Checking."

"Checking what?"

"To see if your wife was here."

"What does my wife have to do with you being here?"

"She's missing isn't she?" Anti-Cosmo asked as he lit a cigarette. "You can't find her?"

Cosmo glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"It may be, since my wife is missing to."

Cosmo blinked, "I thought you didn't care about her?"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. "I care about her you moron, I'm just not open about it."

Cosmo ignored the name-calling. "So you think that there's something going on?"

"I do," Anti-Cosmo answered. "I've been here for a few days, and I noticed that many of your news reports are talking about missing fairies. Have you noticed?"

Cosmo nodded, he had passed several places with TVs, and nearly all of them had been talking about missing fairies, all of them being female. "But why would your wife be involved in that?"

"I have no idea," Anti-Cosmo answered, blowing smoke out of his lungs. An ashtray appeared, floating next to him, and flicked the ash from the cigarette into it. "But I sense her energy here, she's somewhere in Fairy World. But the energy I sense is too faint to follow, I can't use it to find her."

"You sure she isn't just terrorizing some kids at the park?" Cosmo asked. It really seemed like something that anti-fairy would do.

Anti-Cosmo resisted the urge to take off his counter-part's head. It would be a pointless act, since it would kill both of them. "If that were the case, it wouldn't take Jorgan over a month to catch her and toss her back into Anti-Fairy World."

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "She's been missing for a month?"

"Yes," Anti-Cosmo muttered.

A question plagued Cosmo's mind, but he didn't ask it. It didn't seem to be the right time to bring up what was on his mind. Instead, he asked another question, "So what do we do?"

"There's only one this we can do," Anti-Cosmo answered. "We keep looking. I can only search at night; the last thing I want to do is get caught during the day and get thrown back into Anti-Fairy World. I'll have to trust you to search during the day."

Cosmo nodded. For once something his opposite said actually made sense to him. "I've been up all night, but I can keep going." He'd do anything for Wanda. "Um…" He kind of felt bad about just leaving his opposite outside. "You can stay inside if you want, it's better than being outside…and you won't get caught."

Anti-Cosmo looked a little surprised, he hadn't expected much from his opposite. He shrugged, "Sure."

Cosmo walked inside, but then turned and looked over his shoulder. "No smoking in my house."

Anti-Cosmo groaned and put the cigarette out before following the green-haired fairy inside.

"What should I look for?" Cosmo asked. He wasn't likely to forget what he was doing, Wanda was too important for him to forget.

"Anything that seems connected with the missing fairies," his opposite answered. "Just don't get side tracked."

Cosmo shook his head. "Wanda's too important for me to forget," he said, and then walked out of the house.

ooo

Wanda grimaced as the goons threw Anti-Wanda back in the cell, the anti-fairy hadn't looked good when she first left, and now she looked even worse. She heard a cracking sound and heard Anti-Wanda cry out in pain, something had broken, and Wanda had a sickening suspicion that it was her opposite's wings.

The goons walked away, laughing at the anti-fairy's pain. Anti-Wanda managed to shift herself off of her broken wing as the chains reattached to the wall, not wanting to know how bad the damage was. "Bastards…" she cursed hoarsely.

"Why does he do this to you?" Wanda asked.

Anti-Wanda glared at her opposite. "Not a 'him' anymore. An it… a monster…" She bit back a whimper of pain. "Don't know why it does what it does…Hates me for some reason, I think." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Want to die…get away from pain…but I can't, something too important to die."

Wanda felt her own tears slipping out. Her opposite didn't want to die because she didn't want to lose the baby she carried. "You're very strong…Anti-Cosmo should be proud of you for how strong you're being."

"Don't think he cares," the anti-fairy whispered. "Not coming…" She shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in. "Not coming…" she whispered again.

Wanda felt sorry for her opposite, she couldn't even imagine the hopelessness Anti-Wanda felt, to believe that she wasn't cared about to be rescued from this hell. (Is Cosmo looking for me?)She thought. (Of course he is, I know he would be. But where would he look? I don't even know where I am, so how could he possibly find me?)A sick feeling entered her stomach. (What am I going to do? If he takes my magic away…) She shook her head; she wasn't about to let that monstrous bastard take her magic, not if she had anything to say about it.

(My magic is trapped inside of me,)she thought. (I can use that to my own advantage.)A fairy, if they were careful, could live off of their magic for a long time. (I hope it lasts, since I'm not just helping myself here.) She closed her eyes and concentrated. To help the baby, she would have to create a link to it and connect it directly to her magic so it could live off of the magic as needed. She had to be careful though. If her magic got too low, or was nearly gone, the link would switch to her life energy, something that she really didn't want to give up.

I took some time to establish the link, but once she was finished she felt some relief. At least one person would be safe, for the time being. Establishing the link ad exhausted her, but lately just some minor use of magic left her tired.

(It explains why I have to be off of god-parenting duty,)she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes, glad to let sleep overcome her and take her away from the hell she was in, even if it was only temporary.

ooo

Author's Note 2: God…after all of this time, this chapter is short and it sucks. Oh well…At least all of the main characters are in it now. Now aren't you glad I drew those renditions? I made some interesting changes to the anti-fairies, don't ya think? I promise that I will get more chapters up. I haven't been a complete bump on log while I've been gone. I've worked on a ton of other chapters, so once I get to a certain point, there will be a big chapter dump. Hope you guys can handle it :P . Review me and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 8

"Wake up!"

Cosmo groaned and opened his eyes, not particularly liking seeing his anti-fairy standing over him. "What?" he asked as he sat up from where he was laying on the couch.

"I know where they are," the anti-fairy answered.

Cosmo blinked, making sure what he had heard was correct. Was it really true? They had been searching for so long, over a month. It felt longer to Cosmo; any time away from Wanda felt like an eternity, he was beginning to wonder if he would ever see her again. "Where?"

"They're so close it's sickening," Anti-Cosmo answered. "Just outside this city to be exact." 

"If they're so close how did we miss them?" Cosmo asked.

"A barrier has been put up in the area they're in," Anti-Cosmo answered. "It tricks any fairy's mind as soon as they get close, making them think of something else to do. That's why you never found anything over there; the barrier kept turning you away. I overheard someone talking about it on the news as I was out last night. I went to where it was, and it doesn't affect me. I just came from there, to get you. I really don't know why, but I did."

Cosmo was on his feet in a second. "Let's go."

The two slipped out the back door, and Cosmo noticed, as they took flight, that it was still dark out.

"What time is it?" Cosmo asked, realizing he hadn't checked the time before they had left.

"Just before dawn," Anti-Cosmo answered. "It will take us some time to get out there, and by then it will be light out."

Cosmo nodded, but his mind was more occupied with how he was flying. He had never flown with his opposite before, or with an anti-fairy in general, and now he wasn't sure how close or far away to fly from the anti-fairy, who had over a fourteen-foot wingspan. Once he got into a good flying spot, he took a good look at his opposite. Besides the huge wingspan, Anti-Cosmo had to be at least seven feet tall, with at least a three and a half foot long tail that he used for balance as he walked and steering as he flew. This was a big anti-fairy, and Cosmo didn't want to get on his bad side, and whoever had done something with his wife was probably in for a world of pain, if Anti-Cosmo really did care about her.

"What are you looking at?"

Cosmo blinked and noticed that Anti-Cosmo had flipped over in mid-flight and was looking up at him. Fairies had a hard enough time flying like that, and Cosmo was sure that it took a lot of skill and strength for the anti-fairy to do that.

"N-nothing," Cosmo blurted. "Still tired I guess…" It was true enough; over the past month he'd gotten little sleep, his worry for Wanda had kept him awake no matter how exhausted he was.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and flipped back over to fly normally. He hadn't expected all that much help from his opposite, but the fairy had been surprisingly diligent and had rarely wavered from what he was supposed to be doing. But to him it had still taken far to long to find something so close by. Anti-Wanda had been missing for two months, what could have happened to her during that time?

They flew on in silence, Cosmo not wanting to disturb his opposite, and Anti-Cosmo keeping an eye out for trouble. By the time they reached what seemed like an inconspicuous area, the sun had risen and it was light enough out to see everything around them.

"I don't see anything," Cosmo said as they landed.

"You're not supposed to," Anti-Cosmo muttered and he pulled in his wings and walked forward a few feet. When his opposite began to follow, he held up an arm to stop him. "Stay here, if you come much closer to the barrier the spell will make you want to leave, and nothing I say will keep you from leaving."

Cosmo stopped and stood where he was. Now that he thought about it, he could not remember searching this area at all. Was it because of the barrier that Anti-Cosmo was talking about?

Anti-Cosmo took a few more steps forward before reaching out and pressing his hand on an invisible. "Once the barrier is down we'll have to move fast to get in whatever this is protecting. The amount of magic I have to use to dispense with this will no doubt alert Jorgan of my whereabouts. I just hope we find what we're looking for before Jorgan finds us." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Cosmo watched from behind Anti-Cosmo. For a little while it seemed like nothing was happening, but then suddenly something did happen. Colors began to waver near Anti-Cosmo's hand, and then suddenly the anti-fairy's self was being reflected back, like he was standing in front of a mirror. Cosmo watched the reflection, growing nervous at what he saw.

The anti-fairy's eyes were open, but his eyes were far from normal. The pupils had dilated to cat-like slits, the slits growing until the touch the upper and lower parts of his eyes. His irises, the green color that Cosmo shared, was expanding to fill the whites of his eyes until none remained.

Cosmo gulped, he didn't like the looks of it, but anti-fairies were very different from fairies. He took a few steps back as his opposite's wings flared out and more magic filled the air around him. Then there was shattering sound, and he looked up to see a visible barrier breaking apart and falling away, vanishing as it came close to the ground. When the last of it vanished, the magic in the air disappeared and Anti-Cosmo pulled his wings in.

"Yeah," Cosmo gulped, "I think Jorgan will notice that."

"Come on," Anti-Cosmo said as he once again extended wings and took to the air.

Cosmo followed him, still not seeing a place where Wanda could possibly be. "I still don't see anything."

"Forget what you can see," Anti-Cosmo yelled. "What do you feel?"

Cosmo let his magical sense feel what was around. "Wanda! I feel Wanda!"

"Very good," Anti-Cosmo muttered. "They're around here somewhere, we just have to find where." The crested a rise and stopped in mid-flight.

"Um," Cosmo murmured, "Could that be it?"

In front of them, about a mile away, against the mountainside, was unmistakably a castle. It was rough and unattractive, foggy and daunting.

"I really don't like the looks of that place," Cosmo gulped.

"That's where we have to go," Anti-Cosmo said. "That's where they are, I can feel Anti-Wanda's magic even more now then I have since I got here two months ago."

Cosmo could feel Wanda's magic too, and despite the scary looking castle, Cosmo was beginning to feel the urge to fly over there and break her out. He took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

The two headed towards the castle, neither of them knowing what to expect.

ooo

Wanda heard the door of the cell open, but she didn't bother to open her eyes. She didn't want to see her opposite get dragged away again, each time she came back she seemed a little worse. Her wing had healed completely wrong, and it made Wanda nauseous just looking at it.

She tried doing as little as she could, but she managed to get up a few times a day to stretch her legs and keep them working, just in case she managed to escape somehow. Other then that, she spent most the time sleeping. Splitting her magic between herself and her baby had been a good idea, but left her exhausted almost all the time. And now, after what seemed like forever, she didn't know how long, her magic was starting to run low.

(Huh, at least now Mance won't get anything from me,) Wanda thought. (If much more time goes by, there won't be anything left, nothing for anyone…) She was worried, once her magic was gone, the baby would begin to feed on her life energy, and that would be the beginning of the end.

She leaned her head against the wall and tried to ignore the memories that plagued her mind of things that had happened while she had been here. She would never forget them, and she knew they would affect her for the rest of her life, if she lived through this.

Through hazy sleep she heard the door open and rattling chains, they'd brought Anti-Wanda back. She heard yelling from the goons, but she was too tired to try and decipher any of it. She wasn't very sure how much longer she would last if things continued on the way they were.

"Something's going on," Anti-Wanda rasped. "Heard it yelling, then they threw me back in."

Wanda nodded. "Maybe it's something to get us out of here."

"Better hurry," Anti-Wanda whispered.

"Mm," Wanda murmured, her exhaustion over taking her again. She wanted to believe it was something to their benefit, but as weak and tired as she felt, she doubted that it was. Nothing had happened that could possibly give them a chance at escape. (But even if we do get the chance, will we be strong enough to escape anyway? Is this what that monster wanted to do, weaken us to the point where there's no chance of escaping and then draining us of our magic?)

Her fists clenched weakly. (Well, at least he won't get my magic. It specifically wanted me, my magic, but now it won't have it. It's already gone…) Sleep gripped her, pulling her away from reality and in to dark bliss. (Cosmo…I'm sorry…)

ooo

Author's Note: Hehe, cliffhanger…Hahahahah! I love cliffhangers, they usually make my readers squirm. Sorry that it's so short again, but I couldn't figure out a way to make what I already have written mesh with this chapter, so I had to end it where it was. If any of you are still confused on the anti-fairy anatomy, just go to my homepage. It's my deviantart account, full of my crappy art, but it'll hopefully answer any questions you have. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, I have a lot to do with it. Review me and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 9

Cosmo was struggling to keep up with his anti-fairy as they flew around one of the castle towers.

"Could we slow down a little?" Cosmo gasped. Anti-Cosmo landed against the tower wall, using his sharp claws to cling to the stone. The fairy fluttered over to him. "Did you even hear me?"

"Hush," Anti-Cosmo hissed. "I would rather not be caught by whomever's in charge if this just yet." He closed his eyes. "I can barely sense them." 

Cosmo sensed for Wanda, feeling a sudden pang of nervousness when he felt how weak her magic was. "They've gotta be close by."

"This castle isn't enormous," Anti-Cosmo murmured. "Where could a large number of fairies be held?" He thought for a moment.

"Dungeon?" Cosmo offered, not expecting it to be of much help.

Anti-Cosmo stared at his opposite. "Cosmo, I think you're right."

"Me, I'm right?" Cosmo asked. "Cool!" He was just able to catch his opposite plummeting down the side of the castle as he celebrated his moment of success. "Hey! Wait for me!" He flew after the anti-fairy and caught up with his just as Anti-Cosmo stopped in midair. He just managed to keep from plowing into the anti-fairy, which probably would not have been a very good experience if he had. "What are you doing?" Cosmo asked.

"Making an entrance," Anti-Cosmo answered as he shot several large balls of blue-green magic at the wall, blowing a massive hole in the side. "Let's go." They shot through the hole and inside the castle.

"Now how do we find the dungeon?" Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo reached out and grabbed a buff, but somewhat squat. "Which way are the dungeons?" he asked menacingly as he extended his claws and pressed them to the fairy's throat. The fairy pointed, too terrified to speak. "Thank you," Anti-Cosmo said and tossed the fairy away. The fairy hit the wall and slumped to the floor. "Let's get going."

"Hang on," Cosmo said as he approached the downed fairy. He reached down and pulled a ring of dark grey keys from the fairy's belt. "I think we might need these," he said as he held them up for his opposite to see.

Anti-Cosmo nodded and then the two of them raced down the set of stairs the fairy had pointed to.

ooo

Eighteen-year-old Timmy Turner was digging a hole in his backyard.

"Geez, how did I get stuck planting mom's flower garden?" he muttered as he glanced behind him at the trays of flowers he had to plant. "I'm eighteen, I should be out at the beach with my friends. " He stepped on the shovelhead to push is deeper into the ground, and was rather surprised to hear a clang of metal on metal. "What the?" He pulled out the shovel and reached in the hole and pulled out a slightly rusted, old lunch box.

"Hey, I remember this thing, it's my time capsule." He dropped the shovel and headed into the house, completely forgetting about his mother's flowers. He went into his room and sat down on his bed, opening the box and reaching inside for one of the pictures. He pulled out a photo of him when he was ten years old, looking incredibly upset, with his goldfish in the background. "Hmm, something about those fish looks familiar."

He studied the picture, hard. There was something about them that was ring a bell of in his mind, but he just couldn't place it.

ooo

Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo ran down the corridor, hoping it was the one that led to the dungeons.

"Do you still have those keys?" Anti-Cosmo asked as they reached a door.

Cosmo held them up, and the tossed them to his opposite. "Knowing my luck, I'll break them before I start using them."

Anti-Cosmo smirked and unlocked the door, or tried to. None of the keys worked on the lock. "Shit…" He backed up a few feet. "You might want to move Cosmo," he warned. Cosmo moved behind him, not having a clue what the anti-fairy was going to do. Anti-Cosmo took a deep breath, took on step forward, and then turned on the ball of his foot a delivered a powerful kick to the door, sending it off of its hinges and clattering to the stone floor.

"Whoa…" Cosmo whispered as Anti-Cosmo flexed the foot he had used to kick the door.

"Good, I'm glad I only had to do that once," the dark creature said. He tossed the keys to Cosmo, slightly surprised when the fairy caught them. "I'll stand watch, go unlock the doors."

Cosmo looked inside the room. The long room was filled with cells, each one holding two or three fairies, all of them female. The ones closest to the door were staring at him with pleading eyes. He gulped and went into the room, trying the first key on the first lock he came to. After a few keys he managed to open the first cell, and then continued on down the room, alternating each side to open all of the cells as he went down so he wouldn't leave anyone waiting too long.

By the time he reached the second to last cell he was exhausted and shaking. He had hoped to find Wanda in one of the cells, but now it seemed like he was never going to see her again. He unlocked the cell door and three fairies came out.

"There are two more fairies in that cell," said one of them. "I don't think you want to forget them."

"I won't," Cosmo said as he watched the three fairies head out. He turned to the last cell, his heart pounding in his throat. (One last chance to find her…) he thought. He approached the cell, noting that there was a lot less light around this one. The inside of the cell was concealed with shadow, at least most of it was. There was one area of light; a corner near a single window, and sitting there was the one person Cosmo thought he would never see again. He grabbed the bars and tried to yell to her, but in his shock, his voice failed him. He could barely manage a whisper. "Wanda…I'm here…" He was shaking so hard, afraid that she wouldn't open her eyes. "Wanda…" he tried to call again, but it wasn't any louder than the last call. He glanced around, noticing that the lock was separate from the cell door. He raised it as high as it would go and slammed it down on the bars.

ooo

Wanda heard the banging of metal on metal and opened her eyes a crack. She didn't have the energy to see if Mance's cronies were coming to take Anti-Wanda again. She looked up at the door, but instead of seeing the cronies, she saw Cosmo staring back at her. She wanted to call to him, but she didn't have the strength. "Cosmo…" she gasped.

"Wanda," Cosmo managed to call, a little louder this time. "I'm going to get you out." He tried a key in the lock, but it didn't work. He tried all of the keys, but much to his shock, and dread, none of them worked. He tossed the key ring aside and pulled out his wand, tapping it to the lock to open it with magic. He was surprised when he felt a sharp pain zap up his arm, making him drop his wand.

"What are you doing?" Anti-Cosmo asked as he approached.

"It won't open," Cosmo answered as he pulled on the lock with all of his strength. "None of the keys work and I can't use my magic on it."

"Move," Anti-Cosmo hissed. His opposite moved out of the way and he bent down and examined the lock. "Huh, made with dragon scales. No wonder your magic didn't work on it." He extended a claw and inserted it into the lock. "This will take a minute."

Cosmo stood staring at Wanda, wishing she would show more signs of life. She had hardly moved since she had acknowledged his presence a minute ago. "Wanda…" he whispered. He looked at her wings, swallowing hard at how pale they were. Fairy wings her usually transparent to an extent, and usually glowed whatever colors their bearer's magic were. Wanda's wings were nearly crystal clear, a sign that her magic was as drained as it could be without killing her. What if it had taken them another day to find her? We she have still been alive? Would she be alive by the time they got out of here?

Wanda looked up at him, just barely able to hear his voice. "Cosmo," she whispered, trying to reach for him, but the shackles and chains kept her from going to far.

Cosmo saw the chains around her wrists, and then noticed the ones around her ankles. How dare someone chain her like a murderous criminal; nothing Wanda had ever done in her life would have given reason for this. Even Jorgan would be sickened. Cosmo wasn't only feeling sickened, but he was also feeling the most powerful anger he had ever felt in his whole life. Never had he wanted to kill someone so badly. Whoever had done this was not going to get away from him without some damage.

He turned his head to say something to Anti-Cosmo, but suddenly he felt a searing pain in his wings and heard a 'chink' sound as something hit the wall. He gulped back he scream of pain and looked up to find the reason why he was feeling such pain. The first thing he saw was that the majority of both of his upper wings were on the ground, and the second thing he noticed was that he and Anti-Cosmo weren't the only ones in the dungeon anymore.

"Ah, so here are the ones responsible for ruining things," came a cold voice. Mance came forward, about halfway down the room, before speaking again. "You don't really think you'll be getting out of here alive do you?" He gestured like he was throwing something, and Cosmo felt more searing pain in wings. He figured that his lower wings had been cut away, and he really didn't feel like trying to find out. "Oh dear, still not a sound from you," Mance said. "Just like that pink haired fairy. Hmm, interesting."

Cosmo realized that this thing was the one responsible for capturing Wanda and doing these things to her. His anger seemed to grow even more, and all he wanted to do was kill the creature standing in front of him. "You did this, you did this to her!" His wand flew back into his hand, and he sent a blast of green colored fire at Mance.

Mance ducked neatly to avoid the fiery blast. "Hmm, I can see that I have enraged you, how amusing. But really, you don't have a chance against me." He made the throwing motion again, and Cosmo saw glints of light flashing off of several things before feeling more pain.

His wand was cut into several pieces, which fell to the floor in a useless pile of wood and metal. Some things cut through his clothing and slashed his arms and upper body. He bit back another scream, glaring back at Mance. With his wand gone, his use of magic was limited, but he wasn't about to let that keep him from causing Mance as much pain as he possibly could.

ooo

Anti-Cosmo managed to unlock the lock and pull the door open. "I hope he doesn't get us killed," he muttered to himself as he knelt down next to Wanda. "Let's get these chains off of you," he said as he got to work picking the locks on her shackles. These were easier to unlock, and he had both wrist and ankle shackles off in less than a minute. "Do you know where Anti-Wanda is?"

Wanda flexed her sore and cut wrists. "Behind you," she whispered.

Anti-Cosmo looked over his shoulder, but all he saw were dark shadows. He created three balls of glowing blue flames and sent them over to the dark half of the cell. What he saw made him feel sick and tear at his heart.

"She's alive," Wanda whispered. "But just barely. I don't know how much longer we would have held out…"

Anti-Cosmo was completely shocked at the state of his wife. The chains alone made him sick and angry, but the shackles and collar enraged him. The sight of her mangled wing made his wings ache and tremble. He was afraid to touch her, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was, but he had to get those chains off of her. He reached down and, as gently as he could, shook her shoulder. "Anti-Wanda? Please darling I need you to wake up." He breathed a temporary sigh of relief as her eyes slowly opened.

Anti-Wanda blinked at the sudden light the assaulted her eyes. When her vision cleared, she couldn't believe whom she saw. "Cozzie?"

Anti-Cosmo could barely understand her; her voice was so hoarse and raspy. "Yes it's me. I'm going to get you out of here now." He heard her sigh and watched her eyes close. "Anti-Wanda! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Mance was using her as his personal toy," Wanda said from behind him. She sighed tiredly. "We have to get out of here, soon. She's slipping away, I can feel it."

Anti-Cosmo grabbed the nearest set of chains and pulled them apart with his bare hands. He broke off all of the chains, weights, locks, and shackles with his physical strength alone. He didn't want to leave her wings hanging the way they were, especially not the broken one, so he pulled off his vest, used his magic to make it one long strip of clothe, and used it to tie Anti-Wanda's wings carefully to her body.

He looked over his shoulder to the fairy; who to his surprise was on her feet. "I hope you can walk," he said. "My hands are going to be full with her."

"I can walk," she whispered. "I think." She started to take a step forward, but froze as she heard Cosmo's scream and watched the fairy hit the back wall of the dungeon nearly face first. Cosmo's shirt was in tatters, and his upper body was covered slash wound that were turning the remains of his shirt red.

Before he could fall, Mance was behind him, and grabbed the fairy by his hair and start slamming him again and again into the wall. After what seemed like forever, Mance let go and let Cosmo slump to the floor. "Well, this has been fun. What?"

Cosmo shifted and started rising to his feet. He used the wall for support, and once he was up, he turned to face Mance. His face was covered in blood, but his eyes, which appeared to have turned red, burned with anger.

"Huh, you're tougher than you look," Mance smirked. He pulled out what looked like a fairy's wand, but it was steel gray and didn't look like it was used for magic. "Time to stop playing around," he said as he raised the weapon above his head.

ooo

Timmy studied the photo, knowing there was something he should remember about it. It was those fish that had him; they kept him looking at that photo. "Who are you?" he asked aloud. Suddenly an old memory surfaced in mind, one that had been locked away, seemingly forever. He was ten years old, sitting on his bed, listening to Vicky laugh downstairs. Suddenly he wasn't the only one in his room.

"I'm Cosmo!" came a voice.

"And I'm Wanda," came another voice.

He looked up to see two creatures floating close to his bed. "Huh?"

"We're your fairy godparents!" they yelled, lights flashing around them.

"My fairy godparents?" the ten year old asked.

(Godparents,) the word echoed in Timmy's mind. (Cosmo, and Wanda…) "I remember!" He looked back at the photo, and the fish looked like his godparents he once had. "Cosmo! Wanda!" he yelled, and suddenly felt himself falling. He landed, rather painfully, in what looked like an open dungeon cell. "Ow…" he groaned, and then heard a scream that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He looked up to see Cosmo, his former godfather, clutching his right eye as blood and eye fluid seeped between his fingers.

Timmy grabbed the first thing that came to his hand, which happened to be a heavy lead weight with some chain attached. "Hey you!" he yelled as the blue thing standing over Cosmo. "Take this!" He threw the weight as hard as he could, and it hit the thing square in the face. "That's for hurting Cosmo!" He looked up and saw Wanda in a cell just across from him, crawling toward her fallen husband. He was shocked at the condition she was in. He ran up to the downed creature and kicked it, hard. "And that's for Wanda!" He heard shuffling and looked up to see Anti-Cosmo carrying a prone, nearly lifeless form of Anti-Wanda. He kicked the thing again, harder. "And that's for the anti-fairies!"

The creature groaned and lay still.

"Did I kill it?" Timmy asked.

"Hardly," Anti-Cosmo answered. "You just knocked him out." He gestured with his wing, and chains and locks flew out of the cell and wrapped around Mance, immobilizing him.

Timmy turned around and found Wanda with Cosmo. The green-haired fairy was still clutching his right eye, seemingly unaware of any of the other injuries he had. "What happened?"

Wanda looked up. "Timmy, how did you get here?"

"I remembered you guys," Timmy answered, "And suddenly I was here." He knelt down next to her. "You two look terrible." He looked at Cosmo. His former godfather's wings were essentially gone, and there was a large cut on his back where his wings usually were. His upper body was covered in other lacerations, some deeper than others. His face was covered in blood, but Timmy couldn't make out any wounds besides Cosmo's eye.

"Enough reminiscing!" called Anti-Cosmo. "We have to get out of here!"

"But how?" Timmy asked. "These two can barely move."

"I can move Timmy," Wanda said. "I'll need you to help me with Cosmo though." She got shakily to her feet, using the wall for support.

"Come on Cosmo," Timmy said. "We have to get you up." To his surprise, Cosmo stopped him. "Cosmo?"

Cosmo pulled his hand away from his eye, and, using his left hand, tore off the remains of his right sleeve. He folded it once, long ways, and then tied it around his head, over his right eye. Then he got to his feet by himself.

"Wow," Timmy said in amazement.

"Come on!" Anti-Cosmo yelled. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Let's go," Wanda murmured.

ooo

Author's Note: Hey, I think we've learned something here. Never, ever, make Cosmo mad by hurting Wanda. 'Cause then he goes nuts and wants to kill whoever did it, and then kinda gets his butt kicked… Yay Timmy and his perfect timing appearance! Take that Mance! Nice long chapter, much better than the ones I've been putting up. Hint for the next chapter, the dragon appears! Hope you guys liked the chapter, review me and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents© Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 10

The five of them arrived in the main chamber of the lair, where all of the other fairies were waiting.

"How do we get out of here?" Timmy asked.

"Cosmo and I flew in from a hole in the ceiling," Anti-Cosmo answered. "But that won't do us much good now I'm afraid."

"There has to be some other way out," Wanda said.

Anti-Wanda moaned and opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she rasped.

"Anti-Wanda!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed. "We're trying to find a way out my dear, but we seem to be stuck."

"I can stand on my own," Anti-Wanda insisted. Anti-Cosmo reluctantly put her down. She looked around, noticing Cosmo. "Wow, you're more beat up then I am."

Cosmo didn't reply. He did sway where he stood and fell to his knees. He was loosing too much blood…

"There's no wait out!" yelled a fairy.

"We're trapped!" screamed another.

Timmy realized there was something caught around his ankle. He looked down and saw that a ring of keys was stuck around his ankle. "Hey," he said as he reached down and got them off. "Maybe these can help." He looked around and spotted a door. "Here goes nothing." He ran to the door and tried a key. After two keys, the third key opened the door, revealing dozens of wands. "Hey I found the wands!"

Wanda ran over. "Good job Timmy, these will be of some help." She looked around for hers, spotted it, and grabbed it. "I just hope I have enough strength left to do anything." She waved her wand, and the rest of the wands flew out of the closet and to their owner. "Listen everyone!" All of the fairies turn to her. "We need to concentrate our magic on one area and try and blast a hole out of this place." They nodded and she pointed her wand to the nearest wall. "On three! One! Two! Three!"

At once, a multitude of colors shot at the wall, hitting it with a loud crash. Nothing seemed to be happening at first, but then the column of magic started to move, and, after was seemed like forever, the magic broke through the other side, revealing the outside world.

Fairies cheered and headed for the exit, but a terrifying roar stopped them in their tracks.

"I don't like the sound of that," Timmy said.

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo stepped forward. "Something only I have the strength and power to fight." A second roar came, one much close, and a steel grey dragon crashed through the upper story of the lair. "Get everyone out!" he yelled. "I'll handle this."

"How can one anti-fairy take out a huge dragon?" Timmy asked.

"I am an evil genius," Anti-Cosmo said. "I think I'll manage. Now go!" He jumped into their air and flew towards the dragon, claws extended.

"Come on Timmy," Wanda called. "We have to go!" The young man turned and followed her out, just escaping falling debris caused by the dragon's destruction. They didn't get very far. None of the fairies were strong enough to fly, and they had all collapsed only a few dozen yards away.

"It's too dangerous to stay here!" Timmy exclaimed. "We've gotta move!"

"We would if we could," Wanda said. She had fallen to her knees at the edge of the group. Anti-Wanda sat a few feet away, trembling hard from her unexpected run. The wounds and sores on her wings, caused by the chains that use to bind her wings, were bleeding and oozing sluggishly. Cosmo on the other hand, was already unconscious. His bleeding still hadn't slowed, it was gathering in a pool underneath him and staining his green hair a dark red.

"What exactly happened?" Timmy asked as he knelt next to his former godmother.

Wanda was starting to tremble. "Mance, he was the one you knocked out. He's responsible for all of this. He captured all of these fairies; he wants our magic to use for his 'return' to Fairy World. He says that our magic is the most powerful."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know," Wanda answered. "I never thought we would get out of there…"

"You guys may be out," Timmy said. "But you're not home yet, although I don't think you'd be going home anyway. All of you look like you could use a good amount of time in the hospital." He looked up, hardly any of the fairies were conscious anymore; even Anti-Wanda has succumbed to her weakness and injuries. He heard a muffled thud and looked down, finding that Wanda had also collapsed unconscious. "Oh great, I'm all by myself with a dragon that could probably kill Anti-Cosmo. What do I do now?"

There was a crash behind him, and he turned to see the dragon soaring towards him. "Uh-oh…" He looked around to find any thing he could use as a possible weapon, but there wasn't anything within sight. "This is bad." The dragon was nearly on top of, but to his surprise, it stalled in midair and landed a few feet in front of him. "I'm so dead…"

He heard Anti-Cosmo's laugh. "That would be a amusing," the anti-fairy said as he appeared over the dragon's shoulder, "but that won't be happening today."

"How are you controlling the dragon?" Timmy asked.

"I have my ways," Anti-Cosmo answered. There was a long tear in his shirt, from his left shoulder down across his body to his lower right side, but he didn't seem to be bleeding. He looked around, noting the condition of the fairies. "I believe it's a good thing I didn't slay this dragon, we'll need it to get everyone out of here."

"But there are too many fairies," Timmy argued. "They won't all fit."

The dragon brought its large head down and blew into Anti-Cosmo's hair. The anti-fairy grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the dragon. "What is it?"

Timmy didn't hear any kind of verbal response from the dragon. He shook his head and went over and sat down between Cosmo and Wanda.

Anti-Cosmo ignored the human as he walked away and concentrated on Kaizic, the massive dragon he had tamed moments ago. With the taming came a link between the two of them, and now Anti-Cosmo was able to communicate with the dragon telepathically.

-Tamer -, Kaizic said. -I sense fairies coming. They will be here soon. -

Anti-Cosmo looked back down the road from which he and his opposite had come from. He could vaguely make out fairies heading in their direction. "Good. I can assume Jorgan will be among them, I'll have to deal with him when he gets here."

-I can sense that you are worried, Tamer, - Kaizic said. -Is it that you are worried that this Jorgan fairy will send you and your mate back to where you came from without giving your mate the help she needs? -

Anti-Cosmo nodded, ignoring the dragon's word choice. "If he sends us back now without helping her first, she will die, and so will her opposite." He swallowed hard. He didn't care at all about the fairy, but if Anti-Wanda died…He shook his head. "Jorgan would be a fool to send us back. If my wife dies then so will the fairy, and then Jorgan will have a death on his conscious. I don't think he would want to live with something like that."

-I understand, - Kaizic replied. -The fairies are close now. They will be here in a matter of minutes. -

Anti-Cosmo nodded as he watched the fairies approach. "Timothy, you may want to get up."

"It's Timmy," Timmy growled as he got to his feet. "Why?" The anti-fairy pointed behind him at the fairies coming at them. "Oh…" The fairies were coming in fast, and of course the leading fairy was none other than Jorgan von Strangle.

"Puny human, what are you doing back here?" Jorgan yelled as he landed in front of the human.

"I-I-I," Timmy stuttered, not having a clue how to respond. When his voice didn't work, he looked down at him former godparents, hoping that the sight of them would deter Jorgan's attention.

Jorgan's attention was deterred, but it was over to Anti-Cosmo, not to the fairies lying on the ground. "Anti-Cosmo! What are you doing back in Fairy World? Are you the cause of this?"

"Why would I want to do something like this?" Anti-Cosmo asked, looking down at the prone fairies and Anti-Wanda lying on the ground as he spoke. "I would never do this, but the one responsible is unconscious in the dungeons of that structure behind me. Its punishment better be severe."

Now Jorgan really looked around, noting all of the fairies on the ground, primarily the bleeding Cosmo and the broken and battered Anti-Wanda. "What in the name of face cake happened?"

"I'll tell you if you promise me that you won't throw Anti-Wanda and myself back into Anti-Fairy World in the next quiet moment," Anti-Cosmo said.

"What? And be responsible for killing four people?" Jorgan asked. "I may be stern and commanding fairy general, but I don't want to kill innocent fairies."

"Four?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Jorgan ignored him for the moment as he gave instructions to four police fairies and sent them to the castle. "Yes, four. Why?"

"Who are you expecting to die besides my wife and her opposite?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Oh wow," Jorgan said. "You don't know?" 

"Know what?" Timmy piped up. If something concerned his former godmother, he wanted to know.

"Yes, what don't I know?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Oh…I hate being the bearer of bad-no! Wait! This isn't bad news!" Jorgan looked down at the two fairies of topic noting their conditions. "But at the same time it's not good news either!" He grabbed his head. "Why must I be the one to say this?!"

"Out with it Jorgan!" Anti-Cosmo yelled.

Jorgan cringed a little. "They're pregnant," he said weakly. He wiped his brow. "Whew, glad that's over."

"Wanda's what?!" Timmy exclaimed. "Geez, off for only three or four months and this is what happens? They must have been busy."

Anti-Cosmo was a little more on the stunned side, the very stunned side. All he could do was look down at his wife on the ground.

-Are you all right Tamer? - Came Kaizic's voice in his head. -You seem to be very troubled now? Is there something wrong with your mate being in the process of bearing young? –

-Look at her… -Anti-Cosmo murmured in telepathic response. -Does she look like one that would be in such a state? After everything she's been through? -He shook his head and put a tight clamp on his emotions; there would be time to deal with those later. "I we just going to stand here Jorgan or are we going to get out of here and give these people the medical attention they deserve?"

Jorgan nodded and turned to the mass amounts of fairies that had accompanied him. "Listen up! I want some of you fairies to start taking these fairies to the hospital. Once you get there, inform every other fairy you come across to come here to help!"

"Kaizic can carry some," Anti-Cosmo said. He swallowed hard, beginning to feel the effects of the day's events. Bringing down the barrier, the emotional strains he was feeling from finding Anti-Wanda, the dragon fight, and the overall condition of his opposite were taking their toll.

"You heard him," Jorgan said. "Load the dragon!"

"We got him Mr. Jorgan von Strangle sir," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the four fairy officers struggling to holding on to the chained body of Mance, whom was struggling and cursing violently.

"Good," Jorgan said. "Take him to the maximum security prison and put him in the highest reinforced cell."

"Yes sir!" the four fairies said as they poofed away.

"You couldn't let us hit him again?" Timmy asked Jorgan.

"Why?" Jorgan asked.

"'Cause I think someone needs an outlet," Timmy answered, pointing to the fuming Anti-Cosmo. The anti-fairy's claws were extended and his eyes were slit-pupils with entirely green surroundings. "He looks pretty pissed."

Jorgan blinked, and then yelled, "Binky!"

The little fairy raced up to Jorgan. "Yes Jorgan?" he asked timidly.

"Take note of this," Jorgan said, and the fairy conjured up a pen and a pad of paper. "Make sure I never piss off anti-fairies," he whispered.

Binky quickly scribbled it down. "I'll do my best sir," he said, and then noticed the enraged Anti-Cosmo. "Oh, I see what you mean…" He quickly hid behind the muscular fairy.

Jorgan waited a few more minutes before asking one of the fairies whom had taken charge of the loading process if things were done. "Are we loaded up?" Jorgan asked.

"Yes Jorgan," said one of the fairies. "We can go to fairy hospital now."

Jorgan grabbed Timmy by the back of his jacket and hauled the young man up and sat him down on the last empty spot on the dragon's back, just behind where Anti-Cosmo sat with Anti-Wanda. "Let's go!"

"Is this safe?" Timmy asked as he felt the dragon's body lurch and take to the air.

"Yes," came Anti-Cosmo's rather quiet reply. "Kaizic won't let anyone fall."

Timmy tried to peer around him. "Are you okay?" He didn't get a response, but he didn't try pestering him, that last thing he wanted was to have the anti-fairy turn angry like he had been before and be up against those sharp looking claws. The young man turned around where he sat and looked down at Wanda. Cosmo had been taken away in a ambulance like vehicle just before everyone else had left, he had been very close to bleeding to death and the paramedic fairies didn't want to wait for the rest of fairies to get loaded up.

(I hope everything turns out okay,)Timmy thought. It would be a sad thing if he were able to remember them and then have both of them die right in front of him. He shook his head and reached down and took Wanda's hand. She seemed visibly okay, but he had no idea what was really going on. (If they do die…Jorgan had better erase my memories permanently this time. If I have to remember them like this, I would rather not remember them at all…)

ooo

Author's Note: Aww, poor Timmy. Just as he remembers them he's afraid he's going to lose them again. Can you blame him? Heh, Anti-Cosmo probably felt like he had a bucket of ice water thrown on him. I wonder what's going to happen with all of that…Heh, of course I know, but you guys don't. I'll be introducing a bunch of original characters in the next chapter, well, maybe. It depends on what I have and what I still have yet to write. If not in this chapter then definitely in the one after it. These chapters may start getting a little complicated to read, since I'll be hoping back and forth between anti-fairies and fairies a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 11

The dragon touched down sooner than Timmy expected. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a fairy yelling out Wanda's name. "She's over here!" he yelled, hoping that would help whoever was looking for her.

A doctor fairy with brown hair flew up to them. "Oh there she is. I saw Cosmo come and hoped she wasn't in the same condition."

"Not yet," Anti-Cosmo murmured as he stood up with Anti-Wanda in his arms.

The doctor looked utterly horrified. "Let's get them inside, now." He carefully lifted Wanda off of the dragon's back and flew back down to the hospital, Anti-Cosmo following close behind him.

Timmy was left on the dragon's back. "Uh…" he uttered dumbly. He looked over the side of the dragon. It appeared to be a very long way down. He gulped, having no idea how to get down. Suddenly he felt something grab the back his jacket again and he was lifted off of the dragon's back and carefully lowered to the ground. When he was able to turn around to see who had done it, his vision was filled with the dragon's long grey snout. "Uh…thanks."

The dragon nodded and gave him a gentle nudge towards the building.

"Okay, I'll go with them. Um, you behave, or Anti-Cosmo will get after you." He had no idea what else to say, but the dragon gave him a look of what seemed like amusement. He shook his head and ran into the hospital.

ooo

"I've asked a favor from Jorgan," Dr. Wells said to Anti-Cosmo.

"What kind of favor?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"He's given you permission to go back to Anti-Fairy World and bring back someone that can help Anti-Wanda," Dr. Wells answered. "I'm afraid none of the doctors here, myself included, are qualified to give Anti-Wanda the care she needs. You'll need to bring someone here to help her, or she will die."

Anti-Cosmo nodded. "I'll go, I know exactly who to bring."

"We'll do what we can while you're gone," Dr. Wells said. "I also have Cosmo and Wanda to care for as well, and Cosmo's just about as close to death as anyone can be. Be careful, you already look ready to pass out."

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. "I'll be fine." He turned and looked down to where Anti-Wanda lay on the hospital bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, more to her than to Dr. Wells. "But before I go," he said to Dr. Wells, "Can you tell me if Anti-Wanda's child is…" he trailed off, not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"Well, you tell me," Dr. Wells said. "How long has it been sense she's been gone?"

"Two months," Anti-Cosmo answered.

Dr. Wells smiled. "Then that means, since I'm the one who told Wanda that she was pregnant, that she's almost three months pregnant. You don't need to be worry about who's it is."

Anti-Cosmo sighed in relief. "Good, I don't even want to imagine if it hadn't been." With that, he turned and left the room. He ran out of the hospital and nearly plowed into Jorgan.

"I will be accompanying you to the barrier," Jorgan said. "You are to bring an anti-fairy doctor back out with you, and," he glanced around. "If you really want to, and can do it, bring Anti-Wanda's family too. If what happened to her really did happen, she is going to need very close family members to help her recover."

Anti-Cosmo was a little surprised at what Jorgan had said, but he did understand. He nodded, and then flew up and landed on Kaizic's back.

-Where are we going Tamer? -Kaizic asked.

-To my home, -Anti-Cosmo answered. -I need to get help for Anti-Wanda. -

The dragon nodded. -Just tell me which way to go. -

-Follow the jarhead with the jetpack, - Anti-Cosmo said as Jorgan rose to their level.

-Understood, -Kaizic said as opened his wings and waited for Jorgan to take off before following behind him. It wasn't long before the reached Fairy World Maximum Security Prison, where the entrance to Anti-Fairy World was guarded.

"Follow me," Jorgan said.

"Stay here," Anti-Cosmo said to Kaizic.

-But I wish to go with you Tamer, -Kaizic said. -You don't think I can because it appears that my size will not allow me through this building, is that correct. -Anti-Cosmo nodded. -Then allow me to fix that. -The dragon closed his eyes and began to glow an ice blue color. The glow completely enveloped him, and he began to shrink. When the glow vanished, Kaizic stood at Anti-Cosmo's feet, no bigger than a newly hatched dragonet. -See? -

"Where did the dragon go?" Jorgan asked.

Anti-Cosmo bent down and pick Kaizic. "He shrank himself so he could come with me."

Jorgan looked surprised, but didn't say anything about it. He led the anti-fairy into the prison and down the corridor leading to the entrance. When they got there, a dozen guard fairies were standing, six on each side, shoulder to shoulder, next to the entrance to Anti-Fairy World.

"Be quick," Jorgan said as he entered several pass-codes into the locks. As the locks unlocked, Anti-Cosmo took his place in front of the door, Kaizic at his feet.

-Why is this door so heavily guarded? -Kaizic asked.

-It's usually used to keep my kind from coming into this world, -Anti-Cosmo answered.

-Why do they keep you out? -

-Because my kind has a certain appeal for messing around with things and causing trouble, -Anti-Cosmo answered. -We can cause bad luck if we choose to. -

-I see, - Kaizic said, a little unsure of his tamer now. -The door is opening. -

Anti-Cosmo quickly reached down and scooped up the dragon as the door slid open. He quickly ran through the opening, hearing the door slide shut behind him as soon as his tail passed through. He set Kaizic down and the dragon began to grow back to his normal size. Anti-Cosmo glanced over his shoulder, Jorgan stood there, waiting.

-I am ready Tamer, -Kaizic said. -Guide me to wherever it is you need to go. -

Anti-Cosmo leapt up onto the dragon's back and pulled out a cell phone. "Just a moment, I need to call a friend and find out where he is." He dialed a number and waited for an answer. When he did get one, he had to pull the phone away from his ear as yelling ensued from the other end. After a minute the voice quieted. "If you're finished I'll explain things as best as I can. But first I need you to tell me where you are." He listened to the response, and then sent Kaizic in the direction he needed him to go.

"Now what in hell is going on?" his friend, Anti-Fallyn asked. "You and Anti-Wanda have been missing for two months and now one's been able to find you."

"I've been in Fairy World," Anti-Cosmo answered. "I've been there for the past month, and I was here the month before, I just wasn't in contact with anyone."

"Why not?"

"I was looking for Anti-Wanda, she'd been kidnapped."

"What!" Anti-Fallyn yelled. He followed it up with a string of curses and question as to why Anti-Cosmo had allowed that to happen.

"That's not the point right now," Anti-Cosmo said. "I finally found her, but she needs help, your help." Anti-Fallyn was probably one of the most capable doctors in all of Anti-Fairy World.

"What happened to her?" Anti-Fallyn asked angrily. Anti-Wanda had been like a little sister to him since Anti-Cosmo married her, and the thought of anyone hurting her made his blood boil, which was usually a very hard thing to do, since he was usually a very easy going anti-fairy.

"I'd rather not discuss it on the phone," Anti-Cosmo answered quietly. "I'm on my way to get you and Anti-Wanda's parents and bring you back to Fairy World."

"I don't like the sound of this…" Anti-Fallyn whispered. "I'll meet you outside."

"I'm dragon-back," Anti-Cosmo warned him. "Keep an eye out for a dark grey dragon."

"I'll be waiting." The line went off.

-Tamer, I sense that you wish for me to fly faster, - Kaizic stated. -Would you like me to do so? -

"Yes," Anti-Cosmo answered, and held on tighter as the dragon's wing beats quickened. He kept an eye for where they were going; traveling on a dragon was much faster than on anti-fairy wings. They reached Anti-Fallyn's place much quicker than he had expected. "Down there," he instructed, and Kaizic made his descent. When they landed, Anti-Fallyn was a little hesitant in approaching. "Hurry up!" Anti-Cosmo yelled impatiently.

Anti-Fallyn gulped and ran up and leapt up with a helpful wing beat and landed behind Anti-Cosmo. "Now will you tell me what's happening?"

Anti-Cosmo glanced back at the other anti-fairy. At first glance, Anti-Fallyn didn't seem any different from other anti-fairies, but take a double take, and something incredibly different makes itself plain. Anti-Fallyn's hair was shiny, metallic silver. It made a striking combination with his bright gold eyes. He was usually the object of a lot of attention, by women, and men. Not that he wanted much to do with them. Anti-Fallyn was a widower, his wife had died nine thousand years ago during childbirth, a rather heart wrenching breach birth that had also killed the child. Anti-Fallyn had taken it very hard, blaming himself for what had happened, even though it wasn't his fault at all. Things like that just happened, and there wasn't anyway to stop it.

Anti-Cosmo directed Kaizic in the direction of Anti-Wanda's parents place before answering Anti-Fallyn. He told him everything, everything he had seen, and everything he had heard. But left one thing out for a moment.

Anti-Fallyn looked pale, and yet had a tinge of green at the same time. "Who in their sick mind would chain someone like that, and Anti-Wanda of all people. It isn't like she can do much in the way of magical damage." Anti-Wanda couldn't always control her magic very well, and only really used it on Friday the 13th if was given a chance to cause mischief.

"The chains had dragon scales infused in the metal, any injuries caused by those chains will take a long time heal, correct?" Anti-Cosmo didn't want to make any unneeded assumptions at the moment.

Anti-Fallyn nodded, "Yes, they will. I can set a spell to them to help speed the process, but it will still take time. From the sounds of it, I don't think her body is stable enough to handle anything strenuous anyway."

Anti-Cosmo nodded, and then, to his own surprise, and Anti-Fallyn's, he started laughing.

"Are you okay?" Anti-Fallyn asked warily, wondering if his friend had gone insane.

"Strenuous," Anti-Cosmo laughed, "of all things! She's doing something incredible, and I don't meaning surviving." His laughter died away. "She's…she's with child…" Tears slipped from his eyes as his hold on his emotions slipped. "She's been that way since before she was caught…and she didn't tell me."

Anti-Fallyn stared at him. He reached out and gripped his friend's shoulder. "I'll do everything I can to save them. I won't let them die." He sighed. "I know how you feel, and I don't want you going through the same pain I did."

"Why was I so stupid?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "If I had only said something before…told her how I really felt, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault!" His last hold slipped away and he broke down on the dragon's back.

Anti-Fallyn sighed, but he knew that it was better to let the pain out then to hold it in. If they hadn't been on the dragon, he would have offered his shoulder to him, like Anti-Cosmo had done for him whenever he'd been pulled back into depression from his wife's death.

The two of them were closer than friends, more like brothers. They had grown up together, gone to the same schools, and even worked at the same place, the most highly rated university in all of Anti-Fairy World. Whenever the occasional lovesick student wasn't pursing Anti-Fallyn; and whenever Anti-Cosmo wasn't being drooled over by wishful girls, rumors were always going around that the two of them were in some sort of romantic relationship, which made the two of them laugh hysterically until their sides cramped whenever they were in someplace private.

He waited until Anti-Cosmo quieted himself. "Feel a little better?"

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. "Hardly. I'm going to be living with this guilt for the rest of my life, and I deserve to, after what I put her through before…"

Anti-Fallyn shook his head. Anti-Cosmo had, like many married couples in Anti-Fairy World did, ignored Anti-Wanda for the most part. It didn't make much sense to Anti-Fallyn, since Anti-Cosmo had told him several thousand years ago that he really did care about her, he just hadn't told Anti-Wanda at any point since then.

"Sorry to change the subject, but your dragon does know where it's going right?"

Anti-Cosmo nodded. "Yes, I gave Kaizic the directions so I won't have to guide him. At the speed we're going, we should arrive in about half an hour."

ooo

They flew the rest of the way in a rather mourning silence. Anti-Wanda's parents lived in the countryside, or at least her father and sister did. Her mother went back and forth from the countryside and back to the city. Anti-Cosmo didn't know what she did; he hadn't even met once during the past nearly ten thousand years.

Anti-Wanda's father though, was a simple farmer that rarely left his home. Anti-Blonda was a preschool teacher and taught at the nearby school. She still lived at home, but her parents didn't mind, someone needed to be there to make sure Papa didn't get hurt.

Kaizic passed over the fields and over the barn and landed a few dozen feet from the house. -We have arrived Tamer, -Kaizic said to his quiet tamer. -Three figures have exited the house, and one appears to have a projectile weapon with them. -

Anti-Cosmo jumped off of Kaizic's back. Dragons weren't always the peaceful, tame creatures that Kaizic was, most of the time they caused havoc wherever they went, sort of like anti-fairies. Hopefully his appearance would keep them from being shot at.

"Who's there?" Papa yelled from the porch, his shotgun aimed and ready.

"You're son-in-law!" Anti-Cosmo answered. "I need you to come with me, all three of you."

"To where?" Papa asked.

"I don't have time to explain it!" Anti-Cosmo yelled. "If you don't come with me now Anti-Wanda will die!"

"What?" came an unfamiliar voice. Anti-Cosmo guessed it was Anti-Wanda's mother, Anti-Aurora. "What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you if you come with me," Anti-Cosmo answered. "Please we have little time!"

Anti-Wanda's father dropped the shotgun on the porch as the three of them ran over. "Ye'd better have a good explanation for this," the older anti-fairy said.

Anti-Cosmo didn't answer, he just motioned to them to get on Kaizic's back. "Go Kaizic, back to the barrier as fast as you can fly!"

-Yes Tamer, -Kaizic responded, punctuating it with a loud roar as he took to the air.

"Well," said Papa, "are ye goin' t' tell us?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed and turned to face them. He told them everything, every single thing. From when she first went missing, to partnering up with his opposite, to finding Mance's castle, finding her locked and chained in that cell…everything. Even the only possible good news out of it, that she was pregnant. When he was done he leaned back and laid on Kaizic's neck, staring up at the sky and not saying another word.

Anti-Wanda's parents and twin sister sat in stunned silence, and Anti-Fallyn had nothing to say. All they could do was wait until the got to the barrier.

-Tamer, -came Kaizic's voice, pulling Anti-Cosmo out of his thoughts. -We have reached the barrier. -

Anti-Cosmo sat up and looked over the dragon's neck to see the barrier approaching. (Soon,) he thought. (Help will be there soon…)

Kaizic touched down near the barrier and all of the anti-fairies jumped off. He shrank down just enough so he fit through the door and raced after his passengers, jumping through the door before it closed on his tail. He grew to his normal size and the anti-fairies climbed on again, and he followed Jorgan back to the hospital.

Anti-Cosmo jumped off of Kaizic's back and waited for everyone else to follow. Once they were off Kaizic shrank down to dragonet size and ran over and climbed up clothing and clung to his shoulders. He didn't protest, maybe having the dragon, at this size, would help with something, anything.

He led the way inside, heading toward the room where Anti-Wanda was. As they approached, Dr. Wells exited the room, starting in surprise when he saw five anti-fairies and a small dragon in front of him. "Oh, good, you've returned."

"Did anything happen?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Dr. Wells shook his head. "Nothing, she's still unconscious." He held out a chart with notes of Anti-Wanda's condition. "Whom do I give this to?" Anti-Fallyn walked forward and took the chart. "You won't like what's in it."

As Anti-Fallyn studied the charts, Anti-Cosmo led the rest of them into Anti-Wanda's room. When he had left the nurses had been carefully stretching Anti-Wanda's wings to full length and gently binding them down to separate beds set perpendicularly to the bed Anti-Wanda was in. Each wing stretched to six feet long, or at least her left one did. Her right wing as a badly healed mangled mess. He was surprised that the bones hadn't punctured through the skin, the way they had healed together. Anti-Fallyn was going to be spending a lot of time re-breaking the bones, setting them properly, and then healing back together.

But Anti-Fallyn was here now, and so were Anti-Wanda's parents and sister. It was all the help Anti-Cosmo could give her, for now. He leaned against the wall as Anti-Fallyn walked into the room. He was barely aware of Anti-Fallyn tossing the chart onto a nearby chair and going to Anti-Wanda's bed. He didn't see Anti-Fallyn place a precautionary sleeping spell on her, and his vision faded into darkness before he heard Anti-Fallyn break the first bone.

ooo

Author's Note: Just to clarify the last few lines, Anti-Cosmo passed out. Come on, who wouldn't after two months of almost no sleep and then having a day like that? Anyway, this a nice long chapter, I wish all of my chapters could be this long, or longer. A lot of stuff in this chapter. Like my original characters? Well, I guess Anti-Wanda's mom isn't really an original character, but you never see her in the show and they don't say anything about her, so I had to make up my own. I hope you guess like Anti-Aurora, there are some fun tidbits about her I'll introduce later. Now, Anti-Fallyn. I like this guy, he's like one of those dream guys that ends up being gay, except he's not! I love the rumors; they make me laugh every time I write about them. I'm thinking about throwing him in a relationship with someone, but haven't quite decided if I'm going to do it or not, but it will be figured out within the next couple of chapters. Okay, this is a long enough note. Review me and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 12

Wanda opened her eyes slowly, unable to focus her vision. She felt incredibly weak, and she could hardly move.

"There she is," came Big Daddy's voice.

Wanda blinked and turned her head in the direction she heard his voice. Her vision cleared and she saw Big Daddy, Blonda, and Timmy sitting at her bedside. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

"Fairy Hospital," Big Daddy answered. "You've been unconscious for a couple of days sweetie. We were beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up."

Wanda rubbed her eyes with one hand, noting that her other hand had an IV in it. "The last thing I remember was…Cosmo…Cosmo!" She bolted up, but Big Daddy and Blonda caught her arms and shoulders before she could go any farther. "Where is he?" she asked, trembling with worry. The last time she had seen him he had been hurt and bleeding.

"Shh," Big Daddy hushed. "Relax sweetie, he's in here. Just look to your left, you'll see him."

Wanda looked to her left. Cosmo lay in a hospital bed a few feet away. Every part of him she could see was covered in bandaging. She couldn't even see his face; an air mask was covering it. "Cosmo…" she whispered.

"Dr. Wells had what was left of his wings removed," Blonda said. "They would have gotten infected if they were left there. His fly muscles were severed too. All of the big lacerations were surgically closed, but that was all they could do. Whatever was used on him had dragon magic in it, and our magic won't work on the injuries." There were some upsides to working on a show where the main stage was a hospital setting.

Wanda collapsed back on her pillow, feeling a little nauseous. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Why can't this have just been a nightmare?"

"Funny," Big Daddy said, "because of this nightmare, we found out you were keeping a secret from us."

Wanda opened her eyes and looked at her father. "What?"

"You didn't tell us you were having a baby!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "That's a big deal pumpkin, why didn't you tell us? Did you think I was going to kill Cosmo or something?"

Wanda let her mind process what her father had said for a moment. "I…I don't know why we didn't tell you. I'm sure something like that was going on in Cosmo's mind, but…I don't know. I'm sorry Daddy." She was starting to feel sleepy. Her little adrenaline rush a few minutes ago was over and now she was beginning to feel her weakened state again.

"It's okay," Big Daddy said. "I forgive you. Heh-heh, if all goes well, I'm finally going to be a grandpa."

Wanda smiled, Big Daddy had wanted grandchildren for years, and now, hopefully, he was going to get one.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" came a shrieking voice. Suddenly Mama Cosma came racing through the door, followed by a male fairy with green hair similar to Cosmo's. "Oh my Cosmo!" She raced to his bed, knocking Dr. Wells away. "Cosmo dear, mommy's here now."

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" Timmy grumbled as he looked away.

"There went the peace and quiet," Big Daddy groaned.

"I'm going to go get coffee," Blonda muttered, getting up. "Do you two want any?" she asked Timmy and Big Daddy.

"No thanks," Timmy answered, burying his head in his arms so he wouldn't have to listen to Mama Cosmo.

"No thank you," Big Daddy added. "But take as long as you need to."

"I will," Blonda said, leaving quickly.

Wanda groaned and looked away from Cosmo. Seeing Mama Cosma so close to him when she could get any closer made her heart ache. Hearing the older woman cooing over him wasn't helping either.

"Ear plugs?" Big Daddy offered, holding up his wand.

Wanda noticed that he already had a pair shoved in his ears. She nodded, a smile of gratitude on her lips. Big Daddy waved his wand and she went almost completely deaf as she felt soft plugs fill her ears. She smiled at her father again, and then turned her head away so she would have to see anyone else with Cosmo. She closed her eyes and let her weakened body fall back into a deep sleep.

ooo

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Big Daddy shaking her gently. He motioned for her to take out her earplugs and she complied.

"Thought I'd wake you up," he said. "Cosmo's awake, and Dr. Wells has something to tell us."

Wanda sat up a little and looked over at Cosmo. The facemask was off and he was looking at her. His right eye as covered in bandaging, but Wanda doubted that eye had been saved. If his wings had to be removed, and none of his other injuries were healed, so his eye was probably lost.

He smiled and waved weakly at her.

"You two are adorable," Dr. Wells said. "But enough right now, I have some important things to tell you." He was given everyone's full attention. "Okay, first thing's first. As you can see, Cosmo's pretty beat up. But that's only what you can see." He turned to Wanda. "How did Cosmo get his head injury?"

All eyes turned to Wanda. "Mance smashed his head against the wall, I can't remember how times…"

"Hmm," Dr. Wells murmured, "well, I guess that would explain it."

"Explain what?" Wanda asked, sitting up suddenly. "What's wrong with him?"

"Relax," Dr. Wells said as Big Daddy and Blonda tried to calm her down. "I can't say it's not serious, but it's not life threatening. Cosmo does have some brain damage." He received the expected looks from Big Daddy and Blonda. "Yes, for all of his stupid and absurd acts, Cosmo does have a brain."

"What kind of brain damage does he have that isn't life threatening?" asked the green-haired fairy that had come in with Mama Cosma.

"To put it simply," Dr. Wells started, "Cosmo can't speak anymore. The part of his brain that controls his vocal cords has been damaged beyond magical repair, at least at this point."

"How did you find out he couldn't talk?" Timmy asked.

"He woke up after his surgery while he was in the recovery room," Dr. Wells answered. "I asked him how he was feeling, but when he tried to answer no sound came out, at least, not what could be considered as sound."

Wanda looked back over at Cosmo, he wasn't looking at her anymore, so she really couldn't see any kind of expression that would give an idea to what he was thinking. (We'll figure it out,) she thought. (Nearly ten thousand years together should help, I hope…)

Dr. Wells cleared his throat. "Other than still being a little anemic from blood loss, I want Cosmo to be getting back on his feet, soon. Since he doesn't have his wings anymore, walking is going to be his main form of movement. Keeping him in bed until it's time for him to leave will do more harm then good."

"But he still has open wounds, doesn't he?" Mama Cosma asked. "Moving around will be agonizing."

"Not really," Dr. Wells said. "Cosmo can have painkillers. He'll still be in pain when he gets up, but it will be worth it later when he walks out of here." He turned to Wanda. "Your turn."

Wanda made a face as big Daddy asked, "How long is she going to be stuck here?"

"To be honest," Dr. Wells said, "I'd prefer her to stay here until her opposite is well enough, or almost well enough, to leave. I know that's a lot to ask of her, and as of right now, Anti-Wanda is still unconscious. I would rather not risk Wanda going home and then having her opposite go down hill on us. You do understand right?"

Wanda, her father, Blonda, and Timmy nodded.

Dr. Wells nodded. "That's is for now. Both of you just need to rest and give your bodies time to heal and recuperate." He turned to leave, but then stopped in mid-step and turned and locked eyes with Wanda. "If you need to talk to someone and don't feel comfortable about talking to any of the people in this room, just let me know and I'll have one of our psychiatrists come and talk with you."

Wanda looked away, but nodded after a few seconds.

As Dr. Wells left, Big Daddy gave Wanda a concerned look. "What happened to you?"

Wanda sighed. "Besides being chained, nothing. It's what I saw, what I heard. That's what he meant."

"Do you not feel comfortable talking about it with us?" Big Daddy asked. He glanced at the eighteen-year-old human next to him. "Well, he may be a little too young."

"I'm a legal adult and I've been through school," Timmy said. "I've watched the news, I know what's going on. And I also know that I'm last in line to beat the crap out that guy."

"And I'm first," Big Daddy said as he balled up his fist and slammed it into his free hand.

"Probably not," Timmy said. "Anti-Cosmo's first. He's got the right, and the power. I saw him when the police brought that guy out. I'm sure that if your police hadn't been there that he would have torn the guy to shreds. I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of an angry anti-fairy."

"So I'm second in line," Big Daddy grumbled.

"Again, probably not," Timmy added. "Unless you want to fight through Anti-Wanda's parents."

Big Daddy growled where he sat, but he couldn't argue, the last thing he wanted was to pick a fight with anti-fairies.

"Sounds like this line is pretty long," said the older green hair fairy that sat with Mama Cosma. "And I'm probably at the end with Timmy."

"How do you know my name when I've never even met you?" Timmy asked him.

The fairy sighed. "Cosma told me. I'm her husband, and Cosmo's father. My name is Alonzo. She told me about you when I asked." He glanced down at Cosmo; his son was staring at him with a rather surprised look on his bandaged face. "I know what you're thinking, where have I been all this time? Of by myself mostly. Working. I know it's no excuse for leaving, but when you came along I wasn't all that sure about parenthood, and when you turned me into a fly, I panicked. I ran away. It was a stupid thing to do, and I regret it, but I'm not going to run away anymore." He looked back down at Cosmo, but the younger fairy looked away. Alonzo sighed. "Looks like I've got some making up to do."

ooo

Cosmo ignored the man. He did vaguely recognize the fairy, but that didn't matter, he hadn't been around when Cosmo had needed him.

He put his father out of his mind for now; there was a more important person for him to be worried about. He looked back at Wanda, she seemed so upset, so unlike herself. He wanted to go to her, hold her, comfort her, to make her smile again. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. The baby! Was it okay? No one had said anything about. Was Wanda even still pregnant?

His heart ached, he wanted to know, but he couldn't ask. And he was stuck in this bed, so he couldn't even go to her. A month without seeing her, without knowing where she was, and now that he knew where she was, could see her; he couldn't reach her. It was almost worse than not knowing where she was.

He was so fixated on her that he wasn't even aware of the nurse that came in injected painkillers into his IV. He wasn't aware of the pain ebbing, nor did he notice his eyes growing fuzzy from the affects of the drugs. He wouldn't even remember his eyes closing as he fell into a drugged, dreamless sleep.

ooo

Author's Note: Poor Cosmo, I feel bad for him. So close and yet so far from Wanda, including a very scary thought going through his head, I wouldn't want to be in his position. If you can't tell, Alonzo's an OC. Yeah, you do see Cosmo's dad once in one episode, but it was in a flashback and you don't see him at all afterward. So I put a name to him and tossed him in. So sue me. Shorter chapter than I'd hoped, but I was getting stuck so I had to end it. Heh, chapter 13 next, and I'm notorious for making my chapter 13s evil. Don't know if I'll keep the streak, but anything is possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents© Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

NOTE: Hey, just to let you guys know, I have a new fanart for this story on my Deviantart page. If you're interested in seeing what it is, just go to my homepage. It's titled 'Chained' and it's right in front of my page, so you can't miss it. It may be a little upsetting to some people, and I did put a mature rating on it to be safe. So if you want to look, please be my guest and let me know what you think of it. If not, then enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13

Timmy had to get some fresh air, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving the hospital. He wandered around the levels until he found his way to the roof. He breathed a sigh of relief when the cool breeze blew around his as he opened the door. The sun was setting, covering everything in a glowing orange.

"Escaping the tension?"

Timmy looked around, but there wasn't anyone around.

"Up here boy."

Timmy looked up and saw Anti-Cosmo standing on top of the entryway to the roof. "Just getting some fresh air." He noticed that the anti-fairy was smoking. "I don't think I'll be getting much of it over here…"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and put his cigarette out. He jumped down and landed next to the young man. "Am I correct in assuming that things are going better in your room than it is in ours?"

Timmy looked away, feeling guilty for some reason. "Yeah, both Cosmo and Wanda woke up, and Dr. Wells wants Cosmo to get up and start walking around in a few days." He glanced back the anti-fairy. "Anti-Wanda's still unconscious, huh?"

Anti-Cosmo nodded.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "Worried is the understatement of the millennium. If she dies it will be partly from my negligence. I'm responsible for her wellbeing, and yet I foolishly let her get caught by that…that thing. As much as I want to blame that monster for what happened to her, if I had kept a more watchful eye on her then none of this would have happened."

"You think so?" Timmy asked.

Anti-Cosmo looked down at the human. "I would like to think so, but I can't change what's already happened, so there's no way to know what really would have happened. I just have to accept it and move on, and try to make things better."

"Wow," Timmy said. "You really do care about her."

"Of course I care!" Anti-Cosmo yelled. "I love her damn it! Why the bloody hell does no one seem to think that I care about her?"

"Because you're a cold-hearted evil genius?" Timmy offered honestly.

"Because he's an idiot."

Timmy jumped with a yelp and turned around, seeing another anti-fairy whom he'd never met before. "Who are you?"

"Anti-Fallyn," Anti-Fallyn answered as he ignored the icy glare from Anti-Cosmo. "Anti-Cosmo always hides his emotions from everyone, therefore, he's an idiot. Maybe if opened up a little more to some people then maybe people would stop thinking he doesn't care."

Anti-Cosmo growled at Anti-Fallyn. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Checking on you," Anti-Fallyn answered. "Anti-Wanda's not the only person I'm keeping an eye on. The last thing I need it for you to go down hill."

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. "I'm just fine."

"Uh-huh," Anti-Fallyn muttered. "Am I going to have to tie you down again?"

Anti-Cosmo growled under his breath. When he had awakened from his collapse he had found himself tied down in another hospital bed close to Anti-Wanda. Anti-Fallyn hadn't let him out of bed until three days afterward, making sure he rested, since he hadn't done so in the past two months. He did not want to go through that again.

Timmy smirked. "He had you tied down? Why?"

Anti-Fallyn smiled in amusement. "Sleep deprivation, two months of it. The last thing I want is for him to do something stupid like that again. I'd rather deal with one patient right now instead of two."

Anti-Cosmo sighed and lit a cigarette, but just after he lit it, something cut it in half, the detached section falling to the floor. Anti-Cosmo glared at Anti-Fallyn, knowing full well that his friend had been responsible.

"I've told you those things can kill you," Anti-Fallyn said as he innocently cleaned his glasses with his cleaning cloth.

"And you are a pain in the arse," Anti-Cosmo growled as he incinerated the remains of the cigarette.

Timmy muffled his giggles with his hand. Now this was funny, he never thought anyone else but Cosmo could annoy the evil genius anti-fairy, but he'd been proven wrong. "Aren't you afraid he's going to beat you or something?" he asked Anti-Fallyn.

"Nah," Anti-Fallyn answered. "We're old friends, we pick on and annoy each other all the time."

Timmy smirked, and then had to grab his hat as a strong gust of wind nearly took it away. He looked up and noticed dark clouds heading for them. He could a distant roar of thunder.

"A summer thunderstorm," Anti-Cosmo said. "Smashing, just what we need, something to shoot the humidity sky high."

"You'll live," Anti-Fallyn as he turned to go back inside. "Come on, before we get wet." Anti-Cosmo and Timmy turned and followed him inside as more thunder roared close by.

ooo

Rain…

Anti-Cosmo was sitting at Anti-Wanda's bedside, holding her hand, and thinking about the last time it had rained. When had it been, nearly three months ago? Now that he remembered, he wouldn't forget, never would he forget. As he drifted through his thoughts, he absently scratched Kaizic behind his ears and horns with his free hand. He had been doing that a lot lately, finding that the dragon not only enjoyed the attention, but also helped Anti-Cosmo relax somewhat.

-What are you thinking of now, Tamer? - Kaizic asked as he leaned into his tamer's scratching.

-The rain, - Anti-Cosmo answered. -The last time it rained…I will never forget it. -

-Did something happen? -Kaizic asked.

-Yes, something very important happened, -Anti-Cosmo answered. -But I won't say what. I want to wait; just it case things don't go well. -

Kaizic shook his head vigorously and rolled over in his tamer's lap to expose his belly. His tamer's mate's sibling had scratched his belly a few times since they had come to stay here, and he had found it very enjoyable.

-You are spoiled, -Anti-Cosmo stated as he started scratching underneath the dragon's chin.

-I cannot help it if it feels good, -Kaizic said as he verbally purred in contentment.

Anti-Cosmo sighed. -What am I going to do with you? -He didn't wait for a response; his attention had been suddenly turned back to his wife. He had felt her slack grip around his hand strengthen, not a lot, but enough for him to notice, and looked to see if she had awakened. He got to his feet, forgetting that Kaizic sat in his lap, and leaned over to see if there were any signs of her waking. (I'm never going to hear the end of this…) he thought. He was the only conscious person the room, except for Kaizic, and if Anti-Wanda woke up while her parents, sister, and Anti-Fallyn were gone, Anti-Cosmo was very sure that he was going to have his ear dined on for not getting them before.

Not that it would have been possible, he hadn't no idea where they were at the moment, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave Anti-Wanda alone to wake up by herself in an unfamiliar place. "Anti-Wanda?" He gently squeezed her hand. "Can you hear me?" His heart was pounding, was she finally going to wake up? He felt another weak grip on his hand. "You're safe my dear, you can open your eyes now." He knew she would need reassurance, a lot of it. He had a strong feeling that her trust in others, particularly males, was paper-thin at best. "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

Her eyelids flickered open, slowly, weakly. He knew just by looking at her that she was scared, and completely unsure of her surroundings. She tried to sit up, but her wings were still tied down and prevented her from moving even an inch. The heart monitor she was connected to increased its speed of beeping as she started to panic, and the sound in turn didn't seem to help matters any, she looked utterly terrified.

-Kaizic, go find her parents and Anti-Fallyn, -Anti-Cosmo told the dragon.

Kaizic, sensing the tense situation, raced out of the room without responding.

Anti-Cosmo leaned over so Anti-Wanda could see him. "Shh, it's all right darling, relax, nothing is going to happen to you, you're safe." He gently squeezed her hand.

"Can't…move," she whispered hoarsely. She was trembling, and tears were welling up in her terrified pink eyes.

"You're wings are tied down," Anti-Cosmo said. "Not tightly, but enough to keep them stretched open. They're healing, the bones in your right wing have already been mended." He was lost about how to help her. There were few things that he didn't know how to do, and dealing with women in this state was one thing he had absolutely no notion of how to deal with it.

Kaizic raced back inside, followed by Anti-Wanda's parents and sister, and Anti-Fallyn.

"She's panicking," Anti-Cosmo said helplessly.

Anti-Aurora raced to her daughter's side and gently squeezed her hand. "Shh, calm down sweetie, it's okay. Mama's here, just relax, no one's going to hurt you." She leaned over the right wing bed so her daughter could see her. "See, here I am. Papa and Anti-Blonda are here too."

Anti-Wanda relaxed a little, her trembling subsiding. "M-mama…" She wanted to sit up so badly. She pulled against the bonds, but they wouldn't give.

Anti-Fallyn, knowing that keeping her tied down would only cause her more stress, released the bindings so she could sit up.

Anti-Wanda felt the bonds fall and struggled to sit up. She hurt, she hurt everywhere, but the desire to cling to her mother overpowered the pain. She used her wings to help support her, and when her mother sat on her bedside, she flung her arms around her and cried into the older anti-fairy's shoulder.

"That's right sweetie," Anti-Aurora said soothingly, "let it all out." She held her daughter as gently as she could.

Anti-Cosmo desperately wanted to help comfort her. He sat on the other side of the bed and reached his left hand out to touch her shoulder.

Anti-Wanda sensed, not Anti-Cosmo, but the presence of a male closing in on her. Her mindset wanted nothing to do with males, didn't want them nearly so close as this one was. With a rush of anger and adrenaline, she lashed out with extended claws and raked at the presence, tearing five deep gashes, four on top and one underneath into Anti-Cosmo's hand.

Anti-Cosmo had nothing been expecting this, nor had anyone else in the room. He saw it happen, but didn't feel anything at first. The surprise and shook kept any pain at bay for several seconds, but then it set in. She had slashed through skin, muscle vein, tendons, ligaments, and cracked and broken nearly all of the bones in his hand. His wrist was dislocated, and a few of those bones were also cracked.

Black blood coursed from the slash wounds, splattering onto the bed and floor, and staining his shirt cuff black.

Anti-Fallyn seemed to be the only coherent person in the room and dragged Anti-Cosmo away from Anti-Wanda's bed. Blood was spurting rapidly from the slash wound in Anti-Cosmo's palm, one of Anti-Wanda's claws had nicked the artery and the effect was as if someone had slit their own wrist. He had to stop the bleeding first, if he didn't he knew if close friend would bleed out within a matter of minutes.

Once the blood flow was slowed to a slow seepage, he concentrated on this dislocated wrist. Anti-Cosmo was already partly delirious with pain, and now it was probably on going to get worse. He popped it back in quickly, Anti-Cosmo voicing a grunt of pain before passing out.

ooo

-Tamer! - Came Kaizic's frantic call. -Tamer, wake up!-

Anti-Cosmo groaned and opened his eyes. Kaizic was standing on his chest and looking down at him with frantic blue eyes. "What happened?" he muttered.

"I supposed one wouldn't want to remember their own wife mutilating their hand," Anti-Fallyn whispered.

Anti-Cosmo groaned, now he remembered. His hand still hurt, a lot. He looked up at Anti-Fallyn. "What did you do?"

"Enough," Anti-Fallyn answered. "I healed the major injuries, the severed veins and tendons and most of the muscles, and the bones are mended just enough so you can use your hand without needed a cast or splint. I had to leave the flesh wounds…I want to save rest of my magic for Anti-Wanda. I hope you understand."

Anti-Cosmo sat up, noting that his injured hand was wrapped in the thick bandaging. "I understand," he whispered. "She needs it more then I do." He looked over at Anti-Wanda; she was laying her bed with her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. Her wings were shrunk down to about a quarter of their extended size, making it easier to lie down.

"She realized what happened after you passed out," Anti-Fallyn said. "She feels guilty, and…scared."

Anti-Cosmo understood why she was scared, and his heart ached to reassure her. "Would it be safe for me to approach her?"

"I think so," Anti-Fallyn replied. "She let me examine her wings after I got you into bed. Just make sure she can see you."

Anti-Cosmo got up from the hospital bed and slowly walked over to Anti-Wanda, making very sure that she saw him as he approached. He sat down next to her and slowly reached over, making sure she saw what he was doing, and gently covered her hand with his. "I'm not mad at you, dear. I should have been more conscious of how you were feeling and how you could have reacted. It's my fault, don't feel guilty about it."

He wanted to say more, so much more, confess everything he felt, but he didn't think the time was right. He felt it would be a better idea to wait until she more comfortable around him, comfortable enough to possibly even be alone in the room with him. It was best to leave things as they were for the moment, but not for too long. Never again would he lead her to believe that he didn't care, not that he had meant to in the first place. He would tell his true feelings very soon, but not right now.

ooo

Author's Note: Sorry it's another sad chapter, the beginning isn't so bad though. Do you think Anti-Cosmo is making the wrong decision by not telling her how her really feels now that she's awake? What do you guess think? Let me know in your reviews. Also, I swear the next chapter is more upbeat. But you won't know until you read it. Review me and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents© Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 14

-OW! OW! It hurts. It hurts! -Cosmo screamed in his head as he tried to sit up. It had been two days since Dr. Wells had said that he would be getting back on his feet, and now today was the day. But he had to sit up first, and that was proving to be very difficult, and painful!

He hissed through gritted teeth as he collapsed back on his bed. This was going to be really hard. He looked over at Wanda; she was sitting up and watching, a look of concern on her face. He wished she wouldn't worry about him, he knew he would be okay, she on the other hand had spent a month chained a cold stone cell.

-Hey, if I get up, maybe I can go to her, -he thought. -I could go over to her, finally give her hug, and find out if she's okay. -With that thought in his head, he tried to sit up again. It hurt, hurt more than anything he had ever felt in his whole life, but the thought of going to Wanda kept him from falling back again. Finally, after using the sidebars on the bed to help pull himself up, he was in a sitting position.

He was glad Mama had had the foresight to poof a pair of pants on to him first, he would have been embarrassed if he hadn't been wearing any. After taking some time to catch his breath and let his pain ebb, he slow swung his legs over the side of the bed, let them dangle. He eased forward until his toes touched the floor, and light blue slippers poofed over his feet. He glanced back and grinned at his mother, knowing she had done it. Now he concentrated on standing.

Timmy and Alonzo were standing in front of him, ready to help him up, or catch him if he fell. Cosmo took a deep breath before pushing himself up. He hadn't been on his feet in what, five days? His legs shook and ached a little, but he stayed standing. He grinned, proud of himself, as a matching light blue robe appeared on him. He took a testing step forward, then another, and, feeling more confident, carefully made his way over to Wanda's bedside.

"We should have guessed that that would be where he'd go first," Alonzo said.

Cosmo stuck his tongue out at his father as he reached Wanda's bed. He looked down at her; she was smiling up at him. He reached over and grasped both of her hands in his bandaged ones, feeling absolute joy start to spread over him. A chair appeared behind him, he wasn't sure who conjured it, but he sat in it anyway and wrapped his arms around Wanda and hugged her.

Wanda wrapped her arms around him too, staying conscious of the fact that he had opens wounds, and took care to keep her embrace as gentle as possible. His hold around her wasn't much stronger then hers, and she knew he was holding back too, unnecessarily. "I'm not glass Cosmo," she whispered in his ear. "I won't be break if you squeeze a little harder." She wanted to feel one of his old hugs so much. She knew she wouldn't get to feel it this time; he hadn't strengthened his embraced all that much after she had told him he could. At least he was close again, she could touch him, and her very last dregs of though that this was all a dream vanished from her mind.

They reluctantly released each a moment later. Wanda reached up and gently caressed his bandaged cheek. "That thing really did a number on you didn't it?"

Cosmo looked away. Compared to what Mance had done to him, he hadn't been able to do much damage to Mance at all. Timmy had been able to do more than him, even if it was because Timmy surprised him.

Wanda suspected as much, and said, "It doesn't matter. You're my hero."

A bright red blush appeared on Cosmo's cheeks at those words. Him? a hero? He smiled bashfully, not really sure if he deserved the compliment. Then he remembered his question for her, but he didn't know how to ask it. He couldn't speak after all.

Wanda noticed his expression going from embarrassed to worry. What was he worried about? "What's wrong Cosmo?"

Cosmo bit his lip, and, hoping that everything was okay, pressed his hand to her abdomen.

Wanda got the question loud and clear. "It's all right sweetie, I'm still pregnant." The biggest grin she'd ever appeared on his face. He hugged her again, still treating her like glass, but the love wasn't missed. "It would take a lot more then that to make me lose it," Wanda said, even though in her heart she knew that if she'd been there much longer, she would have lost it, and she herself probably wouldn't have survived either. "You came at the perfect time," she whispered.

Cosmo blushed again, and then leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"That's enough," Big Daddy interrupted.

Cosmo groaned and buried his face into Wanda's shoulder as Wanda exclaimed, "Daddy!"

"What?" Big Daddy asked. "He hasn't brushed his teeth anyway."

Wanda rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out from her bathrobe and gentle tapped Cosmo's lips. "There, now it's as if he just did," she said, daring her father to make a comeback.

Big Daddy grumbled and looked away.

Wanda giggled and turned back to Cosmo, accepting his tender kiss. She smiled when he pulled away. "I've missed those."

Cosmo grinned and gave her another kiss. He'd missed those too; he'd missed everything about her. Without Wanda, well, what was the point of him living? Only she had really been able to help him with his flaws, help him get through the bad times, and always forgave him for his mistakes. She had accepted him for who he was, something only a few other people had done, and none so much as Wanda. She was the most important person in the world to him, and he would do anything for her.

But she wouldn't be the only important person to him soon. The baby she carried would be the most precious thing he had. It would be completely reliant on him and Wanda for a long time.

How much longer until then? He couldn't remember anymore. All the time he had been looking for her he hadn't really considered the passage of time too much, it would have only made him worry more. But now that she was safe, right here next to him, holding his hands, they needed to know. But how would he ask this one?

"Cosmo?" Wanda asked, concerned. "Something's on your mind isn't it?"

Cosmo nodded and touched her abdomen, knowing it would help in what he wanted to ask.

"Something about the baby?" she asked. Cosmo nodded, "You know honey, I honestly don't know much more than I did when I first found out. The next time Dr. Wells stops by we should ask him."

"He told us that blood tests came back just fine," Big Daddy said. "He said you about three months along now."

"Does that answer your question Cosmo?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo nodded. It did, sort of. Knowing how far she was now should be able to help him figure it out on his own. (Let's see,)he thought. (Wanda said it would take nine months for the baby to come. It she's three months now, that means nine minus three is…)He thought very hard, math, like most other subjects that involved complex thought, were always and forever something he would never fully grasp. But nine minus three was a simple problem; he should be about to figure that out.

"Six Cosmo," Wanda said.

Cosmo blinked, and then scowled at his wife in a defeated manor that he knew wouldn't make her think he was mad her. Despite that, how had she known what he was trying to figure out?

"I felt your fingers moving," Wanda said. "You always use them when you're counting, so I figured you were trying to figure out how much time I had left."

Cosmo nodded, smiling, and wrapped his arms around her again in a loving hug. (Six months,)he thought. (That's still a long time.)

"Six months isn't all that much time Cosmo," Wanda said, practically reading his thoughts. "There's still a lot to do, and we can't do any of it until we're out of the hospital."

Cosmo looked upset, it was bad enough that he'd missed some time her pregnancy, and now that he knew that the time they had left wouldn't be very long at all, he felt like he'd been cheated somehow.

"Nine months is never enough time to get ready for a kid," Big Daddy said. "It might be long enough for the baby, but never long enough for the parents to get everything done. There will always be something you realize isn't finished when it comes, and there won't be anything you can do about it."

"Don't scare him Daddy," Wanda said as she felt Cosmo stiffen in worry. "Everything's going to be fine Cosmo, you'll see. We'll manage." She gently kissed his bandaged forehead and felt him relax.

"Ready to go for a walk Cosmo?" Dr. Wells asked as he poked his head inside the room.

Cosmo sighed, he didn't want to leave Wanda's side, he was afraid if he did she wouldn't be here when he came back. That's how it had happened last time.

"I'll be all right sweetie," Wanda said, reading his facial expression as if it were written in words. "Big Daddy, Timmy and Blonda are here to keep an eye on me. Nothing's going to happen, I promise." She caressed Cosmo cheek reassuringly and gave him a kiss. "Go on silly, the sooner you go out the sooner you can come back."

Cosmo nodded and rose slowly to his feet. He gave her one last kiss before letting Mama Cosma and Alonzo lead him out of the room.

Wanda sighed and leaned back against her pillows, feeling tired. She hadn't wanted Cosmo to leave, and part of her wanted to go with him, but her body was still too weak, and her chances of losing the baby if she got up and moved around too soon were very high. She did not want that to happened; not after everything she'd been through, and not after Cosmo had shown such care and concern for the baby a few minutes ago.

She realized something suddenly, something completely different from what she had been thinking about before, but it was still very important, something she needed to talk to Big Daddy about. "Daddy, I need to talk to you, alone."

Blonda and Timmy exchanged questioning glances, but rose and left the room without saying a word.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Big Daddy asked.

Wanda sat up carefully. "Daddy, do you still hate Cosmo?"

Big Daddy was quiet for a minute. "Wanda honey, you know I don't think there's anyone out in this world who's good enough for you or Blonda, and Cosmo would have been one of the last people I would have wanted to see you with. But that wasn't my decision, it was yours."

"But Daddy how can you still not accept him?" Wanda asked. "He saved my life."

"And let you get caught in the first place," Big Daddy pointed out. "Nor did he tell me about what was happening."

"He didn't want you to kill him," Wanda retorted. "Daddy if it weren't for him you wouldn't be getting a grandchild."

"Don't remind me!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "That is the last thing I want to think about.

Wanda shook her head. "Daddy, if Cosmo had been a day later than he was when he found me, I probably wouldn't by here with you right now. I was dying in that cell, and it was the sight of Cosmo that made me hold on and get out of there. What would you rather have: him for a son-in-law, or one less daughter!?" She gasped and held her abdomen and nausea and light-headedness threatened.

"Wanda relax," Big Daddy said as he got to his feet and set his hands on her shoulders. "Lay back down now sweetie."

Wanda locked eyes with her father, oblivious of the tears in her eyes. "What else does he have to do to prove that he loves me? What else Daddy? What else do he have to do to get you to accept him?!" She swallowed hard to keep her nausea from surfacing. Suddenly she felt someone grasp her hand, and it wasn't her father. She looked up to see that Cosmo had returned, a look of pure concern on his face. "C-Cosmo?"

Cosmo wiped her tears away and gently got her to lie back down. He had felt her distress and had come back as fast as his battered body would allow him to move. He had completely ignored Big Daddy, all he wanted to do was help Wanda, make her feel better.

"Well Daddy?" Wanda asked after a few tense, but quiet minutes.

Big Daddy looked at Cosmo, whom was still completely ignoring him and focusing on Wanda. What else could he do? It was plainly obvious that he loved her, he had saved her life and in turn had been severely injured. But even with those injuries, he hadn't hesitated to help her, and he'd somehow known she was distressed when he hadn't even been in the room with her. Big Daddy sighed. "Wanda, as usual, you're right," he said, looking back down at her. He looked back at Cosmo and held out his right hand to him. "Thanks kid, you did save her life."

Cosmo looked a little stunned, but managed to recover quickly and accept Big Daddy's handshake.

Wanda smiled, "Thanks Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah," Big Daddy muttered. "Just listen here kid," he said to Cosmo. "If anything ever happens to Wanda again, you come and tell me right away." Cosmo had a scared look on his face. "I promise I won't kill you. Besides, it wouldn't look very good if I killed my grandchild's father." He shrugged.

Cosmo smiled and nodded, he would do that for Big Daddy. He sat down next to Wanda and gently stroked the top of her hand.

She smiled at him before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep with good thoughts and feelings in her heart.

ooo

Author's Note: Aww, isn't Cosmo's one-track mind adorable? I think he's going to be a great dad, don't you guys? Hmm, don't have anything else to say about this chapter. I'll try and finish the next chapter soon, as long as I don't get caught up in another complicated fanart. Review me and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 15

Blood, the black blood of anti-fairies, it was everywhere. He could hear shallow breathing and muffled whimpering. Someone was dying, someone important to him. He tired to move, but it was so difficult. All he wanted to do was move his head, move it up, but it was so slow. Slowly it moved; moved up to see what he was dreading to see. He saw Anti-Wanda, bound in the same chains he'd found her in, and covered in blood.

He couldn't move, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't move. He wanted to get to her, had to get to her, but he couldn't…Then he noticed someone else, someone behind her. The figure came into view, it was Mance, and he was holding something in his hand, something small and covered in blood.

"You're too late," Mance sneered. He squeezed what he held in his hand, digging his nails into the form.

Anti-Cosmo felt sick, the realization of what Mance held was slowly surfacing in his mind. When it finally surfaced, Mance laughed in cold, sickening delight.

He started out of the nightmare; nearly falling out of the chair he was sitting it. He gasped for breath as his heart pounded in fear. That was the worst nightmare he'd had since he had brought Anti-Wanda to the hospital.

He noted that he was the only one in the room with Anti-Wanda, and at the moment he was glad of it, since he didn't want anyone else hearing him as staggered to the private bathroom and heaved the contents of his stomach into the sink. The dream had been so real, so terrifying.

Once his stomach was empty he brushed his teeth to rid himself of the taste. He was glad Anti-Fallyn had been able to completely heal his hand a few hours before, or he would have been in agony as well.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he was rather surprised to see Anti-Wanda sitting up and looking at him. "A-Anti-Wanda, I'm sorry if I woke my dear."

"You were…sick?" she asked hesitantly. She couldn't remember him ever being sick.

"A very bad nightmare," he answered as he sat back down. "I would rather not think about it if I didn't have to." He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

A light pink blush appeared on Anti-Wanda's cheeks. "Um, fine…a little sore…"

"I'm sorry that you're in pain," he said. "But Anti-Fallyn can only do so much, and you can't be given painkillers while you're carrying a child."

Anti-Wanda gulped, paling a little. "You know?"

Anti-Cosmo nodded. He hadn't spoken to her about it, so he wasn't surprised when she hadn't known that he knew about it. "I found out from a most unlikely source." She gave him a curious look. "Jorgan von Strangle."

Anti-Wanda made a face. "How'd he know?"

Anti-Cosmo smiled. "He knew about your opposite's child, and knew that you would be carrying one as well. I wish you had been the one to tell me."

Anti-Wanda looked away. "Afraid to," she whispered. "Didn't think you'd want it…make me get rid of it…" Tears were welling in her eyes.

Anti-Cosmo's heart ached at her words. "I'm so sorry I made you think that way, but I would never ask you to do such a thing." He reached over and gently settled his hand on her slightly caved-in abdomen. She was nothing but skin and bones still. "Of course I want it, darling. I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't want it."

Anti-Wanda gave a small gasp, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "But…I thought you didn't…c-."

"Didn't care about you?" Anti-Cosmo finished. He shook his head. "I know I'm not very good at expressing my emotions, but it's still no excuse for not telling you sooner." He looked into her eyes. "I do care about you, I love you very much. I can't even describe to you the heartache I felt when I found you in that cell. I was terrified that you wouldn't survive. I'm still afraid I might lose you, even though we're more likely to lose this," he gently pressed on her abdomen, "than lose you."

Anti-Wanda hesitantly laid her hand over his. "Don't want to lose it…" she whispered. She wanted to be a mother very much, and she did not like the thought of losing the baby she carried anymore than Anti-Cosmo did. She looked back at Anti-Cosmo. "You really want it? Not just because of what happened?"

Anti-Cosmo hadn't expected that question out of her, but he understood why she asked it. "Yes, I want it. And that is because I want it, not because of what happened." He reached up and gently wiped her tears away. "Nothing is going to make me change my mind. I already know it's mine, so there's nothing to worry about." He shook his head, "Well, yes there is. The longer that time goes by the more it grows, and during this time, we're stuck here and unable to get home. That means the more time that goes by, then less time we'll have to get ready."

Anti-Wanda blinked, realizing what he meant. "Uh-oh…" she whispered.

Anti-Cosmo smiled and shook his head. "Everything will be just fine my dear, we'll get everything done." He sighed. "My main priority will be keeping you healthy." He watched as another blush appeared on her cheeks. "To be completely honest with you, I am utterly amazed that you've managed to keep it alive after everything you've been through. You're incredible."

Anti-Wanda's blush nearly glowed. "Cozzie…" she murmured, embarrassed.

"But it's true darling," Anti-Cosmo insisted, smiling. "You've already proven to be a wonderful mother, and there's still six months to go before it actually arrives."

Anti-Wanda looked away. "Just gave it my magic. Couldn't use it anyway."

"You had to have lived off it yourself," Anti-Cosmo said. "I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

She gave a slight nod. "Some. Not too much. Gave most to the baby. Guess I'm just too stubborn." She actually managed a very small smile, something Anti-Cosmo hadn't expected to see for a very long time.

"Maybe so." He smiled, "You know darling, I didn't expect to see a smile on your face for a very long time."

Anti-Wanda shrugged, "Never seen you smile at me like that before."

Anti-Cosmo looked guilty, and he was. "I know, and I'm sorry." He shook his head. "An apology doesn't even begin to mend what I've done. I have a lot of making up to do, and I have no idea how to go about doing it." He looked at her. "Is it even possible?"

Anti-Wanda looked away; she couldn't answer him. What could he do? She didn't know, and she was the one that had been through everything. And oddly enough, she didn't hate him, but she didn't trust him either. But she didn't really trust anyone anymore. "Don't know," she whispered. An aching sadness gripped her heart. How was she going to be able to go back to a normal life?

Normal, what was normal anymore? Not her old life, it would never be like that again. The baby was going to make things completely different, and if what Anti-Cosmo was saying were true, then her relationship with him would be completely different too. The problem was that she wasn't sure if she wanted to get close to him. Yes, he had confessed that he loved her and wanted the baby, but how could she believe him after being ignored for nearly ten thousand years?

"Anti-Wanda?"

Anti-Wanda looked back at her husband. She couldn't read his facial expression.

"You don't believe me do you?" he asked. "About how I really feel. I can't say I blame you. Anti-Fallyn still doesn't believe me, and he's known for years."

Anti-Wanda stared at him, he'd told Anti-Fallyn and not her? That hurt, and, for the first in nearly ten thousand years, she felt a shred of hate toward him. "Don't know about you anymore…"

"What?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

She glared at him. "Told Anti-Fallyn before me. Doesn't seem right…doesn't feel right. How can you care for me if you told some else first?"

Anti-Cosmo looked guilty. He bit his lip, unsure about how to respond. "I know it wasn't right…but…please trying to understand, before you came along I'd never felt this way about anyone else. I was…confused. Anti-Fallyn was the only person I'd been able to talk to in the past."

Anti-Wanda looked away. "Still is," she muttered.

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. "You don't understand. Anti-Fallyn's the only person I've trusted throughout my entire life." He shuddered, remembering his childhood. "Let's just say dearest, that I have a bit of an idea of the pain you've suffered." He swallowed, hard. He hated thinking about his childhood, but he knew now would be good time to explain it. "My parents weren't anything like yours. They hated me. My mother wanted absolutely nothing to do with me, so my father decided my childhood. Yes, his decision to put me in school was the best choice he made for me, but that's the only good thing he did."

He got up and sat on the edge of Anti-Wanda's bed. "I was abused as a child." He heard Anti-Wanda gasp in surprise. "I can't say it was the worst a child could go through, an occasional beating, that's all, and very few of them have left lasting consequences." He met his wife's gaze, a little surprised to see sorrow in her eyes. "Don't feel too sorry for me, it's because of them that I treated you the way I did for so long."

"I've…never met them," Anti-Wanda said softly.

"No," Anti-Cosmo replied, "and I never want you to. I don't want you to get hurt by them."

Anti-Wanda sighed and closed her eyes, but her constant, underlying curiosity made her wonder what those lasting consequences were. She opened her eyes and asked, "What did they leave?"

Anti-Cosmo wasn't sure what she meant at first, but the understood. He tapped his monocle, "I wasn't born with the need of this. It's because of my father that my vision isn't perfect." He took off his monocle and lifted his bangs and turned his head a little. "Can you see the scars?"

Anti-Wanda looked hard, but she couldn't make them out. She reached up and felt the side of his head, feeling three parallel scars running from his temple to the end of his eye. "Can feel them."

"Hmm, that doesn't surprise me. Those scars are from when I was a small boy."

Anti-Wanda took her hand. "What happened?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed, not wanting to remember, but she had the right to know anything and everything about him. "I was in my father's library, he had told me in the past that I could use his books for school work. I was still in grade school, but some of the work we did there was more like something you would see in a normal high school. I was looking for a book to help with my homework." He closed his eyes, remembering…

ooo

He slid down the ladder, the leather bound volume clutched to his chest. Even though his father had said he could use the library, Anti-Cosmo still wanted to make it out before his father came up. It had taken him a lot longer to find the book than he had expected, and when he turned to leave the library, his father walked in.

"Oh, hello father," Anti-Cosmo said respectfully. "I was just getting a book for my homework." He looked up at his father, noticing the red, glassy eyes. (Drunk!) He thought with flash of fear. He'd seen his father drunk before, and had managed to avoid him those times, but now…

He took a step back as his father advanced on him. Suddenly his father's left hand shot out, claws slightly extended, aiming for his head. He turned his head and felt the claws rake the side of his head near his eye. Blood splashed into his eye, making him stagger, and he unexpectedly backed into the ladder. Before he could try and move away, his father reversed his arm and backhanded him hard in his already abused eye.

Anti-Cosmo fell back, tripping over the ladder and falling to the floor, and slamming his head on the floor. Even with searing pain in his eye and head, he scrambled up and raced out of the library, clutching his bleeding eye as he ran. He didn't stop running. He raced down the stairs and out the front doors. He just barely avoided plowing into Anti-Fallyn as he ran, but he didn't stop running.

"Hey!" Anti-Fallyn yelled as he ran after his friend. He'd seen the blood running down Anti-Cosmo's face and knew he would need help. He followed him until they reached a secluded park that was rarely occupied by anyone. He found Anti-Cosmo crouching behind a tree, still clutching his bleeding eye. "What happened?"

"My father," Anti-Cosmo answered shakily. "He...he was drunk."

"Let me see," Anti-Fallyn said, pulling at his hand. "Come on!" He pulled Anti-Cosmo's hand away. Blood was running from his eye and three slash wounds on the side of his head right next to his eye. The blood was darkening the whites of his eye; it was a rather odd thing to see. "Talk about a black eye," he said.

"Not funny," Anti-Cosmo spat. "I can't see out of it, it's black."

"That's because you have blood in your eye," Anti-Fallyn said as he tore off a section of his shirt and held it to Anti-Cosmo's eye. "Come on, you need real help, not a experimenter like me." He hauled the injured boy up and helped him down the street.

ooo

"There's some damage," the doctor said as he checked Anti-Cosmo's pupil. "It's not too bad right now, but I wouldn't be surprised if it worsens over time." He put the light down. "Okay kid, how'd you get this?"

Anti-Cosmo blinked, "I told you, I fell."

"Yeah sure, and flooring leaves slashes on the side of you head near your eye that's developing a bruise. Who hit you?"

Anti-Cosmo glanced at Anti-Fallyn, but his friend was looking out the window, not paying any attention to him. "No one hit me, I fell. I was in my father's library getting a book and slipped off the ladder."

The doctor sighed. "Okay kid, whatever you say. Anti-Fallyn?"

Anti-Fallyn looked back from the window. "Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on your friend, make sure his eye doesn't swell up too much, I know you can deal with that."

Anti-Fallyn nodded as he hopped off the stool he'd been sitting on. "I will."

Anti-Cosmo hopped off the exam bed and walked out of the room. His head still hurt, even with the healing spell working to ebb it. He didn't want to go home, but what else could he do?

Anti-Fallyn caught up with him as they left the building. "You're not mad at me for getting you help are you?"

Anti-Cosmo shook his head, immediately regretting it as his head pounded. "No, but I couldn't say what happened, I don't want anymore problems with my parents."

Anti-Fallyn sighed in frustration. He knew that Anti-Cosmo's parents could face trouble for what they were doing to his friend. The only problem was that Anti-Cosmo refused to bring it up to those that could help him.

They walked in silence until the reached the same area of the park they had been in earlier. Anti-Cosmo approached the spot where several spots of blood stained the grass and kicked at it, rubbing out the stains with the ball of his foot.

"So what are you going to do?" Anti-Fallyn asked as he flopped down on the grass a few feet from him.

Anti-Cosmo looked down at the ground he had disturbed. "I'll go home in a little while, but I've already made up my mind on something."

Anti-Fallyn cocked his head in questioning, he and Anti-Cosmo may have only been kids, but they understood more that those who were much older than them.

"I'm not going to let what my parents do to me affect me later. In the future, if I ever have the chance to be a father, I swear I'll be a better a father, a better parent, than mine are to me. I wouldn't wish this treatment on anyone."

Anti-Fallyn smiled. "Good to know." He held out his hand and materialized a melting junk of ice wrapped in a dripping cloth. "Heh, sorry, it's the best I can do, but it might help your head." Anti-Cosmo took the ice and held it to his aching head. "Are you still gonna stick with the 'I fell down' statement at school?"

"Yes," Anti-Cosmo answered as he sat on a rock.

Anti-Fallyn smirked. "The teachers are going to be cooing all over you tomorrow."

Anti-Cosmo made a face, the last thing he wanted was more attention from adults. "Maybe I'll put an illusion over it, then they won't see it."

Anti-Fallyn laughed as he hopped over to his friend. "And they said we're not supposed to know how to do that."

Anti-Cosmo shook the sodden cloth over his friend's head, dripping water into Anti-Fallyn's silver hair. "Since when do I let statistics tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Anti-Fallyn laughed and shook the water out of his eyes. "I'm glad your knock in the head hasn't scrambled your brains."

"I can't let that happen," Anti-Cosmo said as he pressed the ice back to his head. "My brains are all I have."

"Really? And the girls following you around school aren't another indication of something?" Anti-Fallyn asked.

"Oh yeah…those," Anti-Cosmo muttered. "Bleechh! What do I need with girls?"

Anti-Fallyn smirked, and then burst into full laughter, Anti-Cosmo joining him after a few seconds.

ooo

"Hmph," Anti-Wanda said as he finished.

"What?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Don't need girls huh?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo chuckled. "I was just a child, darling. Tell me, were you interested in boys when you were that age?"

Anti-Wanda blushed and looked away. "Guess not…"

Anti-Cosmo squeezed her hand. "I meant what I said though, I swear I will be a better father than mine was." He sighed. "And now I swear I'm going to be a better husband than I was to you before. I love you so much, I can't believe how stupid I was by not telling you before." He looked into her eyes. "Will you give me a second chance?"

Anti-Wanda wasn't sure what to say. It had only been a little while ago when she felt that bit of hate toward him. But was it still there? No, it wasn't there anymore, but what was there? How did she really feel about him? Was she unsure? Or was that old, deeply buried, hopeful love she had once felt for him still there? She looked for it, unsure of what she would find. She wasn't surprised when she didn't find it, too much had happened for her to still feel that way. But something was left behind, a tiny feeling of hope.

She looked back up at him, holding on to that feeling. "Okay," she whispered. "One chance."

Anti-Cosmo hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until it exploded out in a gasp of relief. He was speechless; he hadn't really expected her to give him a second chance. He didn't deserve one; he deserved a beating more than he deserved what she was giving him.

He felt tears welling in his eyes and ignored them as they slipped out. He reached out and very carefully wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as gently as possibly could. It probably wasn't the best thing for him to do, but he had to express his affection for her, he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Thank you," he whispered.

Anti-Wanda was surprised by the hug, but a part of her and desperately wanted affection from him for such a long time that she momentarily forgot everything that had happened to her and cuddled into his embrace.

ooo

Author's Note: (Blows Raspberry) I can tell you guys aren't very fond of my Anti-Cosmo/Anti-Wanda chapters….but that's too bad! Come on; imagine a little Anti-Cosmo, adorable yes? I still need to make a rendition of Anti-Fallyn so you can see his cute face too. Cower at my mushy cuteness! Okay I'm done. Review and tell me what you think…please?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 16

"Your move," Timmy muttered.

Wanda moved her chess piece and let Timmy take his next turn. "I will be so happy when Dr. Wells finally let's me get up."

"I'll bet," Timmy said. "I'm bored out of my mind, and at least I can get up and walk around. I don't know how you're standing it."

"I'm just barely keeping my composure," Wanda said. "I really hope Dr. Wells let's me get up soon, or he's going to be dealing with a very grumpy fairy."

"Eh-heh-heh," Timmy murmured. "I'll let him know that the next time I see him." He moved another piece and gently pushed the floating chess board a little closer to Wanda. "Are you sure you have enough magic for this?"

"Timmy," Wanda sighed, "I've been in the hospital for three weeks now. I have regained some of my magic; so little things like this are fine. I won't be able to do complex magic even after it's all back."

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"Magic use takes a lot of energy, and a lot of my energy is being used on the baby, so when I use magic, whatever energy I have left gets used up fairly quickly. It's one reason I can't godparent right now."

"What are the other reasons?" Timmy asked, curious.

Wanda smiled, "There's really only one more. I can't shape-shift in this condition, so disguising myself would be impossible. Having and exhausted fairy on god-parenting duty when they can't shape-shift is asking for trouble, so we go on leave until the child is old enough to go to school."

"Sounds like you're going to be off for a long time," Timmy said.

Wanda sighed. "Yeah, I will be, and Cosmo…" What was he going to do? "Well, I don't know what Cosmo's going to do…He can't godparent the way he is now."

"It's permanent?" Timmy asked.

"I hope not," Wanda answered. "I'm hoping the dragon magic will work its way out of Cosmo's system and allow him to be healed. His wings will regenerate on their own, whether the dragon magic goes away or not. Only time will tell."

The two of them sighed and stared at the chessboard.

"Do you remember whose turn it is?" Timmy asked.

"No," Wanda muttered. "Do you want to start over?"

"Not really, you've beaten me nine times out of ten," Timmy answered, making a face at her. "You probably let me win that one time."

Wanda smiled, "Sorry Timmy."

Timmy shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't matter." He looked around the room, really looked at it. "We never got into this much trouble when I was younger."

"This probably wouldn't have happened if Cosmo and I had been on duty," Wanda said. "None of it." She waved her wand and the chessboard disappeared. "But I don't think I'd change anything, even if it is for a selfish reason."

"What reason is that?" Timmy asked.

Wanda smiled. "I've been a godmother for a very long time, but it's not the same thing as being a real mother. I've wanted to be a real mother for as long as I can remember, and I don't want to lose this chance at being one."

Timmy sighed. "Well, what else could-," Wanda clasped her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Don't you dare," she said warningly. "Every time you used to say 'what else could possibly go wrong' something went wrong. I'm not going miscarry because of some stupid saying." She took her hand. "I don't think my opposite would appreciate either, let alone survive it."

Timmy shuddered. "I don't want to be responsible for that. Then I'd have to endure Anti-Cosmo's wrath. You didn't see it when they brought Mance out, Anti-Cosmo even made Jorgan nervous."

"Anti-fairies are dangerous without even using magic," Wanda said. "Their claws are razor sharp and they're incredibly strong. If Mance had been fighting Anti-Cosmo instead of Cosmo, there wouldn't be much of him left, if anything, since Anti-Cosmo would no doubt have used magic on him as well as claws."

Timmy shuddered again. "Anti-Cosmo's gotta be the most dangerous anti-fairy alive. He's an evil genius, and I know Cosmo isn't that physically strong, so he has to have muscle hidden under his clothes too."

Wanda giggled. "If he were human, he'd be the very definition of 'tall, dark, and handsome'. He'd have every woman following him around. He probably had every female anti-fairy following him around before he got married."

Timmy smirked, "I don't think Cosmo would like hearing you talk about his opposite like that."

Wanda laughed. "Relax Timmy, I have absolutely no attraction to anti-fairies. Cosmo's the only fairy for me."

"Much to Wandissimo's disappointment," Timmy said.

"Looks aren't everything," Wanda mused. "Cosmo's not the most handsome fairy alive."

"Definitely not now," Timmy said. "He's all scarred up and missing an eye."

"That's why you don't go on looks alone," Wanda said. "Despite what he's been through, he still seems to be the same fairy I fell in love with, but we'll see what happens after we get home. Once things settle down he may end up being more changed than we can tell right now. I hope not, having him somewhat disabled and expecting a baby at the same time isn't going to be very easy."

"I'll bet Big Daddy and Cosmo parents will be over a lot," Timmy said.

"Probably," Wanda muttered. "Cosmo and are probably won't have any private time ever again."

"You think so?" Timmy asked.

"Yes," Wanda answered. "Big Daddy's going to be checking on me constantly from now until…ugh, I don't know when. Cosmo's mother is probably going to do the same thing to Cosmo, and once the baby's born," she shook her head. "They'll find any excuse to come over and see it."

"Not gonna find out what it is?"

She shook her head. "Nope, Cosmo and I agreed to wait and see. I'd love either, and Cosmo just wants whatever makes me happy." 

"Sounds like Cosmo," Timmy smirked. "Man, it didn't take you two very long to get that started."

"Hey!" Wanda exclaimed. "You go several centuries without having an intimate moment with your partner and then see what happens."

"But I don't live that long," Timmy stated, smirking again as Wanda rolled her eyes. "Besides, what about those days off I gave you guys?"

Wanda giggled. "True, but we still had to use caution when we did. I couldn't get pregnant while on duty, it would have made Jorgan crazy. It's annoying that we have to sleep in separate beds while on duty, but you don't always need a bed to do some activities."

"Wanda!" Timmy exclaimed, covering his ear. "I may be eighteen and all, but I don't want to hear these things coming from you. You were like my second mom in case you forgot."

Wanda shook her head, laughing quietly. "I know, but you have to take into account Timmy that Cosmo and I aren't on duty anymore, we don't always have to watch what we say."

"Great…" Timmy muttered. "It was bad enough when I realized what both you and my parents could possibly be doing when I wasn't around, but actually hearing you talk about it is a different story."

"Okay, I'll stop," Wanda, said, still giggling. She looked up when she noticed Cosmo walking back into their room. "Did you have a nice walk honey?"

Cosmo smiled as he reached her bedside and leaned down to kiss her.

"He probably preferred to have you with him instead of us," Alonzo said, ignoring his wife's glare.

"Probably," Wanda said after Cosmo pulled away and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I hope I'll be able to go with you soon," she told Cosmo as he slipped his hand into hers.

Cosmo smiled at her and nodded. Communication between the two of them hadn't been very difficult, of course most of the questions asked had been very simple and had required nothing more then a nod or head shake from him.

She wasn't sure how he would respond when he was asked a more complex question. She put it out of her mind for now and leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. One month chained to a stone wall seemed longer than the ten thousand years she'd spent with him, and three weeks wasn't about to make up for it. She couldn't wait to be able to get up and give him the hug that she longed to give him.

Cosmo felt that same way. Whenever he was near her he wanted to be in some kind of physical contact with her, even if it meant just holding her hand. Whenever he hugged her, or she hugged him, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to leave her side, and going on his walks made him crazy. All he wanted to do was get back to her and make sure she was okay.

"You two are even mushier now than when you god-parented me," Timmy said.

Cosmo stuck his tongue out at him and went back to paying attention to Wanda. Her wings were almost back to the normal pink they usually glowed, which was a sign that she was getting better. (Maybe the doc will let her get up tomorrow,)he thought hopefully. (I hope so. She must be bored just sitting here all day. I know I would be, but the doc makes me get up.) He ran his fingers through her soft pink hair. (She should wear it down more often; it looks pretty this way. I've told her that before…haven't I?)

He couldn't remember if he ever did. Of course, he also had a very bad memory, so it was still possible that he had told her. (But what if I didn't? How can I tell her now? I can't spell or write neatly enough to save my life, so I can't tell her that way.) He sighed inwardly. (I hope I'm not this way forever. How will I talk to Wanda, or the baby? I can't godparent like this; I can't do anything at all. I'm completely useless!)He rested his head on Wanda's shoulder, depression slamming down on him like he had never felt it before.

Wanda felt his change in mood immediately. "Cosmo, is something wrong?" He didn't move. "Cosmo, look at me." He sat up slowly and she took a good look at him. His facial expression screamed depression, a deep, aching depression that took the sparkle out of his remaining eye. "It's everything, isn't it? All of your injuries, how they've changed you on the outside, that's what you're upset about."

Cosmo nodded. (Huh, for not being able to talk I sure got my point across to her.)But this was Wanda, he'd spent so long with her that she could read him like a book even when he was as straight-faced and blank as a slate. What about the other people in his life, his parents, his friends? What about the baby? Wanda had told him before that the best way for the baby to get to know him before it was born was by hearing his voice. That way it would have another person it felt comfortable with besides Wanda. He'd also seen other parents in the past comfort their babies by talking to them. How could he do that if he was mute?

"Cosmo I don't think this is going to be permanent," Wanda said soothingly. "Dr. Wells says there's a good chance that the dragon magic will eventually work its way out of you system and you'll be able to be healed."

(A chance…) Cosmo thought. The prospect of a chance didn't lighten his mood, since there wasn't any kind of degree given to this chance. How high was it? The last thing he wanted to do was get his hopes up and only have the shot down.

Wanda hated seeing him in this mood, she wanted to see him smile, the joyous carefree smiles he used to make before. She poked him in the chest, "Hey, no getting down on me, hon. I need you right now, I need you how you always were, happy and smiling. This down in the dumps mood isn't you, and I don't want you to get lost in it and not come back to me."

(I'm not going to get lost,)Cosmo thought. (I may have a bad sense of direction, but how can you get lost in something you can't even see?)

Wanda sighed, and remembered the easiest way to pull him out of a bad mood. She reached up and slipped her fingers into his hair, seeing the effects in his expression immediately.

(This feels so good…) Cosmo thought contentedly.

Timmy smirked. "You looked drunk Cosmo."

"Let's just hope he doesn't fall asleep on me," Wanda said. "I don't think I could lift him off of me right now."

Cosmo smiled as he leaned in to her touch, revealing in it after so long without it.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Wanda said after another few minutes. "You look like you're about to nod off sweetheart."

Cosmo stuck his tongue out at her before he leaned down and gave her a thank you kiss. He lingered for a moment, ignoring the fact that his parents and Timmy were standing right next to them. Wanda had been right though, she needed him, needed him as he used to be. He couldn't abandon her for his own selfish emotions; if he did he could risk losing her again. He didn't want that, not after he had just gotten her back.

He broke their kiss and looked down at her abdomen, was there a little bump there now? He gently pressed his hand to it, was this really it?

"I guess I had to start showing sooner or later," Wanda whispered.

Cosmo grinned, so this was it, their baby. It wasn't just something invisible anymore; it was really there. He hugged Wanda tightly, but not too tightly, he didn't want to hurt her or the little one. He didn't want them harmed at all. If anyone tried to hurt Wanda or the baby ever again, well, he would do a lot better than he did when he fought with Mance. No one would mess with his family again, not ever.

ooo

Author's Note: I'm alive! Look see? I finally finished this chapter, man it took forever. Doesn't really go anywhere, but I swear the next chapter will, I promise! Done tons of fanart, so if you're curious please go and visit my homepage. I'll have the next chapter done, well, whenever I can. Review me and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telelpathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 17

"Do I really need an audience for this?" Wanda asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yep," Big Daddy answered. "Besides, do you really want to count on Cosmo to catch you?" 

"I trust Cosmo," Wanda said defiantly.

"You might," Big Daddy said. "But I don't want you falling down.

Wanda rolled her eyes and carefully stood up. Her legs shook and ached, and her stomach started doing summersaults, but she stayed standing. Cosmo came up next to her and took her hand in his, smiling happily.

And why shouldn't he be happy? Wanda was up, a sign that she getting better, and he could spend more time with her now. They could go on his walks together, he wouldn't have to leave her alone, and he had hated leaving her alone.

"Are you ready to take a few steps Wanda?" Dr. Wells asked.

She took a deep breath. "I think so." She took one step forward, and then another, and another. Her stomach settled after a few steps, and her legs stopped shaking, but they continued to ache from being unused for three weeks.

"The garden isn't very far away," Dr. Wells said. "If you think you can make it, I'm sure you would like it, especially after being cooped up inside for so long."

Wanda nodded, "I would like that. It feels like forever since I've been outside." Cosmo took her hand again and led her out of the room.

Cosmo was overjoyed to see her on her feet again. He hoped that they would be going home soon. He really wanted to go home, he was getting very tired of the hospital, and he knew Wanda was tired of it too. He leaned over a little and kissed her on the cheek, grinning at the slight blush that rose on her cheeks.

"I hope this means we can go home soon," Wanda said as Cosmo led her to a pair of doors. He pushed one open and led her out into the garden. She had seen it before, during one of their many trips in the past due to Cosmo's frequent accidents. But even though she had seen it before, coming out into it after such a long time indoors, it was as if she were seeing it again for the first time, sort of.

Cosmo led her to a bench and she sat down. She may have been able to stand and walk, but she wasn't used to it anymore. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around and gave her a hug.

"Thank you sweetheart." She took a deep breath of the fresh air. "It's so nice to be outside again. I haven't seen blue sky since, well, I think before I was caught." She took another deep breath, "The air is getting cool already, summer's almost over." She felt Cosmo's hand settle on her belly. "In another month or so it will start to move around. If your hand is there when it moves, you'll be able to feel it." She smiled at Cosmo, who grinned in excited delight. "And you used to be so unsure about this."

Cosmo looked a little ashamed. Yes, he remembered, but now was completely different. He had nearly come close to losing both of them, a thought that still terrified him. He wanted nothing more than to get Wanda back to the comforts of their home and have the baby safely and soundly when the time came.

He couldn't wait to see it. He was curious about what it would be, boy or girl? He wanted to know what he or she would look like, the personality, the little quirks, anything and everything. He wanted to know the name, but Wanda wouldn't know that until right after the baby was born.

When a baby fairy, or anti-fairy, was born the name automatically came to the mother, whether she and the father had discussed possible names or not. He supposed it was just the magical world's way of making sure both fairy and anti-fairy had the same name. After all, it's not like they could just ring each other up on the phone and talk about this sort of thing, not with the barrier and all.

Wanda leaned over and kissed Cosmo on the cheek, and then leaned against him to be in closer contact, contact that she felt like she hadn't had in what felt like forever. She felt his arms encircle her more, warm and comforting. She felt safe, her baby was fine, and she and Cosmo were recovering. She really hoped they could go home soon and get their lives back to normal.

ooo

The same wish was on Anti-Cosmo's mind, but the possibility of them going home any time soon was slim to none. Anti-Wanda was still weak and underweight, not to mention that since her body was getting used to actual food again, her morning sickness had returned with a vengeance. Anti-Fallyn had helped it enough to where she didn't vomit, but the nausea was still there, almost as if Anti-Fallyn hadn't done anything about it.

And he felt utterly useless in being able to help her. There wasn't anything he could do, just sit there and try to comfort her as best as she would allow him. Ever since she had woken up, the most she would let him do was hold her hand, and holding her hand wasn't much at all. He longed to hold her, just to be in a little more physical contact with her than he was now.

Again, somehow, he was left alone with her in the room. How this happened so frequently was a mystery to him, but he had suspicions that Anti-Fallyn had something to do with it. He didn't complain though, this was good for both him and Anti-Wanda, her parents wouldn't always be around, and he had to get to expressing him self to her. Right now she was petting Kaizic, something she had come to enjoy once she had met and learned what the dragon liked. Kaizic enjoyed it too, he liked being petted, and since he had met his tamer's partner he had felt a distinct need to protect her.

And Anti-Wanda let him, something Anti-Cosmo wished she would allow him to do too. She may have said she had given him another chance, but she certainly wasn't giving him much of an opportunity to use that chance. Whenever he tried to have a conversation with her she wouldn't respond, any kind of affection was ignored or responded to by fear, and he didn't know what else to do. Dealing with women was not one of his strong suits; they were by far the most complicated subjects he had ever encountered.

He sighed and tried to strike up another conversation. "Is your nausea bothering you?"

Anti-Wanda shook her head. "Nah, not too much." She didn't look at him, just continued to pet Kaizic. It was the truth; it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. The one thing that was bothering her more than her nausea, though, was her back. She couldn't turn on to her sides because her wings still had to be a certain size for the rest of the sores to heal properly, which left her stuck on her back. Now it was sore and stiff, and ached whenever she moved.

"Is something on you're mind my dear?" Anti-Cosmo asked, noticing her slight occupied facial expression.

"Ah, no. Nothin'," Anti-Wanda answered quickly, jumping a little in surprise. It hurt, and she could help but utter a hiss of discomfort.

"What wrongs?" he asked, concerned. "If you're in pain I want you to tell me."

"Jus' my back," she answered. "Nothin' bad."

Anti-Cosmo sighed and stood up. "Move forward a little, please."

Anti-Wanda gulped, but did as he said, scooting forward a little. He sat behind her on the edge of her bed and turned so he faced her back. She wondered what he was going to do, and then felt his hands start to gently massage her back and shoulders and around her wings.

"You should have said something before," Anti-Cosmo said softly. "All we want is for you to be as comfortable as possible." His hands stopped. "Do you want me to stop?"

Anti-Wanda bit her lip. The massage felt good, but she still wasn't sure she liked him being so close. Her stomach churned and she felt nausea rise up her throat, but thanks to Anti-Fallyn's spell she wasn't about to vomit. She moaned and closed her eyes, leaning back and completely forgetting about Anti-Cosmo being behind her. She suddenly felt warm and comfortable, and ended up dozing off for a little while. When she woke up, she remembered that Anti-Cosmo was still behind her, and bolted up into a sitting position.

"Is something wrong darling?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "You seemed comfortable."

"I-I-I didn' mean t' fall 'sleep…" she whispered.

Anti-Cosmo smiled. "Well it's good to know that you feel comfortable enough to fall asleep on me." He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "You should keep this down more often, it's quite lovely."

Anti-Wanda blushed brightly; he hadn't complimented her like that before. She reached up and pushed a lock of hair out of her face; Anti-Cosmo may have liked it down, but she didn't like the way it got in her face, which was why she wore it up all the time. "Gets in the way," she told him.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and began massaging her back again. It was still as stiff as a board, and it would to take a while to work out of all of the stiffness and knots. "Tell me if it starts to hurt too much." He heard an incomprehensible mumble from her and made the assumption that she would tell him if she needed to.

Anti-Fallyn walked into the room and saw the two sitting together. "Well, this is promising."

Anti-Cosmo ignored him, keeping his concentration on his wife. He was beginning to feel some of her muscles loosening up, and he didn't want to get caught up in an unneeded conversation and forget what he was doing. "Feeling a little better my dear?"

"Yeah…" she whispered. She felt her stomach churn as her nausea returned. "That do anyway…" She sighed and leaned back against her husband, wishing that this awful feeling would go away.

Anti-Fallyn felt bad, he wanted to be able to make her nausea go away, but her body wouldn't allow the magic to take hold. (At least she won't be bringing anything up,)he thought. He'd been relieved when that spell had taken hold, the idea of her body having to go through that strain would have very likely caused her to miscarry, something that would have killed her in this state.

Anti-Wanda groaned. "I wanna go home…." She did, she wanted to go home so much. She wanted to be back home in her own bed. She looked up at Anti-Cosmo with pleading eyes.

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "I'm sorry darling, we don't even want to risk having you standing up, let alone manage the trip back home. I'm afraid you're just not ready to leave yet." He couldn't blame her for wanting to go home, he wanted to go home just as badly.

Anti-Fallyn contemplated something for a moment. In truth, Anti-Wanda was a lot stronger now compare to when she had first been brought in there nearly a month ago. Maybe it was time to start working on her getting ready to leave. He smiled, "Well, if you want to go home, you have to be able to stand first."

Anti-Cosmo looked up at his friend. "Are you sure about that?"

Anti-Fallyn nodded. "She's been here for nearly a month, what more can be done here that can't be done at home?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "You're right, there really isn't anything else." He looked down at Anti-Wanda. "Well, do you want to try?"

She nodded, feeling excited. She sat up, wincing at the pain and stiffness in her back.

Anti-Cosmo stopped her. "Kaizic," he said to the dragon, "would you go and find Anti-Wanda's parents and sister please?" Kaizic nodded and trotted out of the room. "Now, until they get here," he said to Anti-Wanda, "I'm going to work those knots out of your back."

"Mm, 'kay," Anti-Wanda sighed as her husband started massaging her back again. The more she let him do it, the better it felt.

Anti-Fallyn could practically see the tenseness between them beginning to fade. Things would get easier for them once they were home; it was hard to do any kind emotional mending while in a hospital. And he had a feeling that home life for the two of them would be very different once they got there. They used to go days at a time without seeing each other, and when they would see each other it wouldn't be for very long. Occasionally there would be some physical closeness, and obviously there had been some intimate closeness too, but all of them had been few and far between. He was a little surprised to see Anti-Wanda giving Anti-Cosmo this second chance, he really didn't think the anti-fairy deserved it. But she had given it to him, and he hoped that Anti-Cosmo wouldn't screw it up.

ooo

Author's Note: Groan, another filler chapter, but whatever. This one has been done for a little while, and the next one is in the works. This story is actually getting close to being finished, just another chapter or two, so I hope you guys are ready.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 18

Several days later, Cosmo and Wanda were sitting in the garden with their parents and Timmy, enjoying the sun and fresh air. They were waiting for Blonda and her new boyfriend, whose name had been conveniently left out.

"It hope it's not Wandissimo," Timmy muttered.

"I hope not too," Wanda said. "That would just be sad on his part."

"I'm rather surprised that ex of yours hasn't made an appearance yet," Big Daddy said. "I'm sure he's heard about what happened."

"I don't know Daddy," Wanda said with a shrug. Frankly, she was fine without seeing Wandissimo, she knew if he did show up he would just start cooing over her and insulting Cosmo for letting everything happen. She cuddled closer to Cosmo, again very thankful that she had broken up with the Latino fairy and gone to Cosmo when she had needed him. She didn't even want to imagine going through this without him.

Timmy sighed from where he sat on the ground, and then something caught his eye in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to look. "Hey look!"

Wanda and Cosmo turned their heads to look at the entrance to the garden, and Wanda couldn't help but smile as she saw her opposite enter the garden, Anti-Cosmo a step behind her.

"Hey does this mean you guys get to go home soon?" Timmy asked quietly.

"It might," Big Daddy answered.

Cosmo grinned at Wanda, hoping the same thing. He was so tired of being here, tired of taking the same boring walks in the same places. Wanda was practically back to normal now; her wings were their normal bright, sparkling pink, and she wasn't nearly as weak as she had been. Sure she had some recovering to do, but that could be done in the comforts of their own home. He couldn't wait to get home and be able to cuddle with her on the couch or on their bed.

Much the same thing was going through Anti-Cosmo's head, sort of. He wanted to go home, oh yes he wanted to go home. He never thought he'd be sick of Fairy World, but he was, and he didn't want to have to see it again for a very long time.

And going home would mean Anti-Wanda was getting better. If there was one thing he could have at that moment, it would be to have her completely healthy again. Seeing her in this state, even though it was much better than the state she had been in before, still made his heart ache with guilt. It was his fault that she was like this, no one else's, except for maybe Mance. Now he was going to do everything he could to make sure she was safe, which something he should have done a long time ago.

"Anti-Cozzie?" came Anti-Wanda's voice. She omitted the 'anti' whenever they were in private, so now was not the time to leave it out. The only time she could ever remember when she had actually called him by 'Anti-Cosmo', was when she had first married him. "You okay?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine my dear. If anything I should be the one asking you that question. This is the farthest you walked since you started getting up."

"If she lived through Mance I think she can stand walking from her room to the garden," Anti-Fallyn said as he and Anti-Wanda's parents and sister came out behind them. "She's a lot tougher than you give her credit for."

Anti-Cosmo glared at him, but felt Anti-Wanda's hand slip into his, and he forgot any kind of come back he had to say to the other anti-fairy. He looked back at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, smiling.

Anti-Fallyn smiled, pleased to see the two of them getting closer. "Now would be a good time to stretch your wings," he said to Anti-Wanda. "The sooner you start to work with them, the sooner you'll be able to fly again."

Anti-Wanda grinned, she'd been afraid that she would never fly again because her wings had been so damaged, but now that Anti-Fallyn had work his magic on them, she was anxious to fly again.

Wanda watched her opposite open her wings, marveling at how good they looked. She remembered how they looked before, chained and mangled, and now they look like nothing had ever happened to them. Or at least, that's how it looked from this distance.

"It's about time," Big Daddy said suddenly, and Wanda turned her attention away from the anti-fairies and looked to see her sister landing close by with another fairy with her.

(He must be the new boyfriend,)she thought. As fairies went, he wasn't bad looking at all. He had light, silvery purple hair, broad shoulders, a muscular build (not like Wandissimo's but definitely more than Cosmo had) and sparkling gold eyes. (Gold eyes? She thought. Where have I seen those before?)

The thought kept bugging her as she watched her sister introduce the fairy to Big Daddy. She smiled, for the past couple of days Blonda had been confiding in her about her relationship with this fairy, she kept leaving out his name, and things seemed to be getting serious. It wouldn't surprise her at all if Blonda ended up settling down with him.

She came out of her thoughts just in time to hear her father say, "Fallyn huh? Why does that ring a bell?"

(Fallyn?)Wanda thought. (That's definitely familiar too, but where have I heard it before?)Her gaze was drawn back to the anti-fairies, to one in particular, the one that Anti-Cosmo had brought to help Anti-Wanda, the one with the silver hair. (What did Dr. Wells say his name was again?)She asked herself. (I know what it is…) It was right on the tip of her tongue…

Cosmo tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Yes hon?" Cosmo pointed to the anti-fairies. "What about them?"

Cosmo looked exasperated and point over at Blonda and her boyfriend and then back at the anti-fairies. (Wow, for once I know something, and I can't tell anyone about it! Now would be a good time to figure out telepathy…) Hey, why not? Why couldn't he try? Maybe he'd be able to do it, maybe he'd finally bond with Wanda like had wanted to for years. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder, wanting to be as close as possible to her without violating public policies, and focused all of his thoughts on her. -Wanda? -

Wanda blinked, had she just heard what she thought she had just heard?

-Wanda, can you hear me? -

"Cosmo?" Wanda whispered, afraid that really believing it would make it vanish.

-Wanda, please tell me you can hear me, please? -

"Cosmo…" Wanda "You did it…you did it!"

"Did what?" Mama Cosma asked. "What did Cosmo do?"

"He's using telepathy," Wanda answered. "He talked to me, I heard him." She could hardly believe it, she hadn't expected to hear his voice again for a very long time, and now he had gone and figured out telepathy. She could practically feel her bond with him solidifying so strongly that nothing would ever break it apart ever again. One of them would have to die for the bond to be broken, and neither of them wanted that, not ever.

ooo

Anti-Cosmo noticed the slight commotion going on with their counterparts and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards his opposite. He wanted so much to have that close relationship with Anti-Wanda, but he had completely messed things up, and he would have to try very hard and very carefully to put things to right.

-You are troubled Tamer? -Kaizic asked, sitting at Anti-Cosmo's feet.

Anti-Cosmo sighed. -No, just angry with myself. I was such a fool, I should have known better than to ignore Anti-Wanda the way I did, and now I'm paying for it, very dearly. -

**-**It could be worse, -Kaizic said. -She could be dead. -

Anti-Cosmo shuddered.-Please don't make me think about that. The thought terrifies me. -

-My apologies, - Kaizic said. -But she lives, so why be upset? -

-Because I'm the reason why she suffered so much pain, -Anti-Cosmo answered. -If I had paid more attention to her, been more conscious of where she went, this never would have happened to her. -He watched Anti-Wanda as she and Anti-Fallyn finished her wing exercises. She was still so fragile, so weak. He had been a nervous wreck while she had been getting acclimated to walking again. He had nearly had a heart attack when she had stumbled and nearly fell, but he had caught her less than a second after her misstep, so she had never really been at risk of falling, but that hadn't calmed his pounding heart.

-She is recovering, -Kaizic said. -Her physical injuries are practically a memory; you will be able to leave here soon and go home. -

-Yes, home, where so much needs to be done. - That was the truth, there was so much stuff to do before the baby came, and they were having a late start on it. -I just hope we will have enough to complete everything. -He felt an odd sensation in the corner of his mind, a little spark of concern, concern for him, but where was it coming from?

Anti-Wanda came up beside him and tentatively reached out and touched his arm. She was the one he was feeling the concern from, but neither of them knew it, neither of them that despite everything that had happened and the distance they had between them, there was still a bond between them. This bond was strengthening every day, and now they could feel each other's emotions if they were strong enough.

Anti-Cosmo looked back at her, realizing that she was the source of the concern. Now he felt guilty, here he was supposed to be worrying about her, which he was, but she was thinking about him; why? Why should she be worrying about him, after everything that had happened?

-Tamer,-Kaizic said, -I believe she's trying to get your attention. -

Anti-Cosmo blinked out of his thoughts and focused his attention back to Anti-Wanda. "I'm fine darling, you needn't concern yourself over me." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, realizing that this was the first time he had done so since, well, he couldn't remember.

Anti-Wanda blushed; he hadn't kissed her in a very long time, not since the last time they had been intimate, and look what the outcome of that had become! She really didn't know how far along she was anymore, days seemed to have melded together, especially when she had been slipping in and out of consciousness. She knew she could ask any of the anti-fairies standing next to her, but she felt too shy to ask.

"Is there something on your mind?" Anti-Cosmo asked quietly.

Anti-Wanda flushed a little more, not used to him being so attentive. "Um, kinda," she answered, and found herself completely surrounded by the rest of her family. Her blush darkened. "N-nothin' bad!" she exclaimed, feeling trapped. They backed off a little, and she shyly asked her question. "Just…just wonderin' how far I am."

Anti-Fallyn smiled. "Thirteen weeks, or as it's more commonly known, about three and a half months."

She couldn't help but smile, knowing that her baby had survived this long through so much made her very happy. Her never-ending curiosity had her wondering what her baby would be, a boy or a girl? Would it be smart, like Anti-Cosmo? Or would it be like her, and struggle with everything? She didn't want her baby to be like her and have a hard time with everything, to be called stupid by classmates, to not succeed in anything…

She felt Anti-Cosmo slip his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up and received a smile that made her heart race. How come he had never smiled at her like that before? It was a very attractive smile, one that would ensnare any woman's heart, and now it was ensnaring hers.

Her gaze on his smile was broken when she heard a surprised yell from Anti-Fallyn. The two of them looked to see an upside-down fluttering fairy, flying in front of Anti-Fallyn.

"C-can I help you?" Anti-Fallyn asked the fairy, trying to regain his composure at the same time.

The fairy righted him self and landed. "Just came over to have a look at my opposite," he said. He turned his head back over to where the group of fairies stood by the bench where Cosmo and Wanda sat. "My girlfriend said you were here, so I came to have a look." He waved back to the group and Blonda waved back. He grinned back at Anti-Fallyn. "See ya!" And with a pop, vanished from sight and reappeared next to Blonda.

Anti-Fallyn started at his fairy opposite, and then a thought struck him. Fallyn's girlfriend was Blonda, so that meant…He gulped, afraid to move.

Anti-Cosmo realized the same thing and smirked. "It's about bloody time," he said with a grin. He was getting rather tired of making sure his friend didn't get so depressed that he tried to kill himself, so hopefully this new relationship would change things for the better.

Anti-Wanda smiled at her sister. Unlike Blonda, Anti-Blonda was incredibly shy and had never had a romantic relationship with anyone, so this would be a good thing for her. And she couldn't think of a better anti-fairy than Anti-Fallyn, he was one of the nicest anti-fairies she knew. She knew he had some emotional issues due to losing his first wife, and she hoped her sister would be able to resolve some of those issues.

"This should be interesting," Anti-Cosmo whispered to her, and felt her squeeze his hand in response.

ooo

Author's Note: Wow, this took way to long to do. But, school's almost done, and the end result is not going to be pretty…But afterwards, I'll have until February to write and draw as much as I please, 'cause I'm gonna be in deep doo doo 'cause of my grades… But besides that, the next chapter will most like be the last chapter, but don't worry, the story's far from done. Instead, I'll be branching it out into two stories, one for the fairy side, and the other for the anti-fairies side. Now that I've tossed in my infamous OC pairings, things should stay interesting, not to mention the awaited arrival of two bundles of joy . You guys got any opinions on what the kids are going to be? Remember, they have to be the same gender, or the opposite deal won't work. Tell me what you think in your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 19

-Are you okay Wanda? -Cosmo asked.

Wanda nodded and sighed. -Yes, I'm fine sweetheart. - Big Daddy had gone with Blonda and Fallyn to get to know Fallyn, and Alonzo had steered Mama Cosmo away to give them some alone time, and Timmy was off somewhere, probably watching the anti-fairies.

-You sure? -Cosmo asked. -I'll find out if you're not. -

Wanda smiled.** -**I'm fine Cosmo, really I am. I couldn't be better. I'm recovering, my baby is doing fine, and you figured out telepathy. I don't think my day can get much better. -

-I do, the doc can say that we can go home. -

Wanda laughed out loud. "I guess that could do it, but I don't think that will be happening just yet."

Cosmo groaned and settled his chin on her shoulder. -I just want to go home. There's no such thing as alone time here. -

-There won't be much alone time at home either, -she told him, -You know our parents will be over whenever they can to keep an eye on us. -

-Wah! - Cosmo whined. -Am I ever going to be alone with you? -

Wanda leaned over and kissed his cheek. -Yes, I'm just not sure when that will be. -

Cosmo sighed and absently rubbed the slight bulge in her belly. -A lot of time has past already, hasn't it Wanda? -

-Yes,-she answered. -It's already been three and a half months. One more month and we'll be at the halfway point. -

-Halfway! Already? -Cosmo asked, nervous. Her buried his head into her shoulder. -It's not fair…I missed so much time with you. -

"Shhh," Wanda hushed soothingly. "Don't get ahead of this sweetie. Right now there is still five and a half months to go. We have time, just relax." She ran her fingers through his hair to relax him. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"Okay, I'm bored and I can't stay away anymore," Timmy said as he walked over. "What's wrong Cosmo?" he asked, noticing his former godfather looking upset.

"He's just disappointed that so much time has already pass," Wanda answered.

"So much time for what?" Timmy asked, having a bonehead moment.

Cosmo lifted his hand off of Wanda's belly and pointed to the bulge he had just been covering, indicating her pregnancy.

"Oh," Timmy whispered. His gaze was complete drawn on that bulge, curious but at the same unsure. "Um…"

"Is something on your mind, Timmy?" Wanda asked, knowing exactly what it was he was thinking about.

"Um…" Timmy murmured, a light blush appearing on cheeks. He felt silly, he was eighteen years old and he was unsure about pregnancy. Yes, he had been through all of the health classes and knew what it was what happen, but he had never actually been around anyone who had been pregnant. This was a new thing for him, a new experience. He knew Wanda would be very happy to answer any question he had, so he asked the first question that popped into his head. "Does it move yet?"

Wanda smiled, but shook her head. "No, that won't happen for about another month. But it is Cosmo's so anything could happen." Cosmo stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed quietly.

Timmy felt a little better. "How did you keep it alive when you were…well, you know?"

"I gave it a direct link to my magic," Wanda answered. "I couldn't use it any other way, it was trapped inside of me because of the dragon scales embedded in the chains. I lived off of it too, but when Cosmo found me I was on the last dregs, and I was afraid I was going to have to make a choice that I didn't want to make."

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

"I was on the last of my magic," Wanda explained. "When it ran out, I would have to resort to my life energy. Life energy runs out fast, and if the baby and I were to both feed on it, I wouldn't have last much longer than a few days." She sighed. "I would have had to take into consideration everything that was going on and what kind of condition I was in. If I thought that I could survive without it, I would have severed the link I had with it and let nature take its course. If I had thought it wouldn't have made a difference, I would have left things as they were. My energy would have run out, and I would fall asleep, and never wake up."

Timmy shuddered. "That's not a fun decision to make."

"No, and Anti-Wanda would have had to make the same decision." She looked in the direction of her opposite.

"I bet Anti-Cosmo's glad that she didn't have to," Timmy said.

"How do you know?" Wanda asked. "Anti-Wanda seemed to think that he didn't care about her."

Timmy smirked, remembering how Anti-Fallyn had put Anti-Cosmo's reason for not revealing his feelings. "He does care, a lot. He told me."

-He told me too, -Cosmo added. -I didn't believe him at first, but he really does. He loves her like I love you, Wanda, but he doesn't know how to express it like I do. -

An evil genius not knowing how to do something?" Wanda asked. "That's a little hard to believe."

Timmy and Cosmo shrugged. "I guess that's just how he works," Timmy replied. He looked over at the anti-fairies. "It looks like he's trying to make things better."

Cosmo and Wanda both looked; Anti-Cosmo was trying, it was easy to see. He hadn't left her side once since they had come outside, and now he was holding her hand as the two of them both smiled in amusement at the development of a new relationship within their group.

"How serious do you think that relationship is between Blonda and Fallyn?" Timmy asked.

"Very serious," Wanda answered. "She's been confiding in me, and it sounds like they may be getting engaged in the very near future. And marriage will be soon after."

"That'll be all over the news won't it?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, and it won't be just because of her. Fallyn is a very famous rock star. This relationship is going to be a big deal when it gets out in the open. The only reason it isn't now is because no one really knows what Fallyn actually looks like. His theme in performance is to be disguised every time so his fans never figure out his real identity. Who we saw may have been the real guy."

"Heh, a marriage between an actress and a singing sensation," Timmy considered. "Those turn out really well in the human world." Every word dripped with sarcasm.

"Things usually turn out a little better in Fairy World," Wanda assured him.

Cosmo looked back at the anti-fairies. -I wonder how it'll turn out for them? -

ooo

Later on in the evening, when everyone was back inside, Anti-Cosmo brought Anti-Fallyn up to the roof to relax.

"I don't know about this," Anti-Fallyn said. "I'm not saying Anti-Blonda isn't worth it, but I just don't know if I'm up to getting married again."

"It's time to move on," Anti-Cosmo said. "You've been mourning her for nine thousand years, do you really think she would have wanted you to mourn for that long?"

Anti-Fallyn looked away. "No…"

"Then move on," Anti-Cosmo half yelled. "Don't dwell on it, don't ignore Anti-Blonda. Don't be stupid like I was." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in slight frustration. "She a nice woman, I think you will like her."

"How do you know?"

Anti-Cosmo made a face. "She's my sister-in-law, I do know some things about her."

"Like what?"

"She's a lot like you," Anti-Cosmo answered, smiling. "She teaches preschool children. She's quiet, shy, and would much rather stay home and read a book than go out."

Anti-Fallyn gave a small smile. "That is a lot like me, almost exactly like me."

"Which means you two should get a long just fine. It's not like Anti-Wanda and me, we're on two opposite ends of the spectrum."

Anti-Fallyn sighed. "I'm just afraid that the same thing is going happen."

Anti-Cosmo shook his head, resisting the urge to light a cigarette. "If I have learned anything from Anti-Blonda's opposite, it's that it does not look like she'll be settling down to start a family any time soon, even if she does get married. She seems much more focused on her career."

"Mm," Anti-Fallyn mused. "If you say so."

"Good," Anti-Cosmo said as he headed down the stairs. "I'll send her up here so you two can get know each other."

Anti-Fallyn grimaced. "Thank you…so…much."

"You're welcome," Anti-Cosmo teased."

ooo

Back in the hospital room, Anti-Wanda had been telling her sister about Anti-Fallyn. It wasn't as if Anti-Blonda hadn't been around him, she had just spent nearly a month in fairly close quarters with him.

"He's been married before, hasn't he?" Anti-Blonda asked.

Anti-Wanda nodded. "Yeah, long time ago. She died havin' her baby. Breached. After that, Anti-Fallyn figgered out how to reverse it, while it was happenin'."

"He sound like a very accomplished anti-fairy," Anti-Aurora said. "I wouldn't let this one slip away."

Anti-Blonda blushed. "He is very nice, and very smart. He saved your life."

Anti-Wanda nodded; she knew if Anti-Cosmo hadn't been able to bring Anti-Fallyn here, she would have died. And if she hadn't, her wings would have been permanently damaged and malformed. Anti-Fallyn had saved her from a very slow death or a very unpleasant, grounded future.

"It's not like I have too much of a choice," Anti-Blonda said. "But I'm not going to complain, he has a lot to offer. I won't ignore him, like Anti-Cosmo did to you."

Anti-Wanda sighed, not wanting to think about the past.

Anti-Cosmo walked back into the room. "Anti-Blonda, if you'd like, Anti-Fallyn is up on the roof waiting to get to know you a little better."

Anti-Blonda blushed. "Um, o-okay." She got up and walked out, heading toward the stairs to the roof.

Anti-Aurora eyed her husband, and then she and the other male anti-fairy left the hospital room, leaving Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda alone again.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and sat down next to Anti-Wanda's bed. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"A little tired," she answered. "But okay. Feel pretty good."

"That's good to hear," Anti-Cosmo whispered. "Maybe we will be able to leave this place soon."

Anti-Wanda smiled as she leaned back against her raised bed. She did feel good; better than she had in a very long time. "Was nice t' go outside. Havn' felt grass or seen blue sky in such a long time." She stretched, feeling minuet twinges in the scars around her wrists.

"And how is this?" he asked, reaching over and rubbing her rather flat abdomen.

She blushed, but answered, "Better, dun feel sick anymore."

"That's good," he said. "Now if it would only grow a little more…"

Anti-Wanda bit her lip; she had seen how big her opposite was getting, and wondered when he baby would start to grow and show itself. Not that she was looking forward to losing her figure, that was all she had, or at least that's all she had in her opinion.

Anti-Cosmo on the other hand couldn't wait to see to see her body change and grow as the baby inside her grew. He was really looking forward to feeling it move under his hand. And unlike his parents, he was looking forward to the arrival of his child, whether they were completely ready for it or not. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Anti-Wanda didn't answer at first, but then said. "Yeah, I think so. Dun do much at home anyways. Bein' a mama 'ill give me somethin' to do."

Anti-Cosmo smiled. "Yes it will, you will be very busy." He moved his hand from her abdomen and wrapped it around her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He then got up and sat on her bedside, facing her. He reached gently and caressed her cheek, leaning a little closer at the same time.

Anti-Wanda felt her heart pound as he leaned closer, but she did not feel any fear, and tilted her head to accept his kiss. She felt his fingers caress up her neck and sink into her hair.

After a few seconds, her pulled away, smiling. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Anti-Wanda smiled back. "Maybe I do." She reached up and slipped her hand behind his neck and brought his head down and, feeling bold, kissed him back.

When she let him up, it took a few seconds for him to come back to himself. "Well…" he whispered. "That, was very unexpected." He smiled reassuringly when Anti-Wanda started to frown. "And very pleasant." He sat up just in time to see Anti-Fallyn walk in with Anti-Blonda. "Well, how are you two?"

Anti-Blonda, wearing Anti-Fallyn's jacket to ward off the night's chill, blushed while Anti-Fallyn smiled. "No worse for wear."

"Meaning?" Anti-Cosmo asked, knowing that Anti-Wanda wouldn't understand his subtle answer.

Anti-Fallyn slipped his arm around Anti-Blonda's waist. "We're going to be fine." He eyed the two on the bed. "And seems like you two are going to be fine too."

"You could say that," Anti-Cosmo said, smiling fondly at his wife. She smiled back and closed her eyes, drifting off into a comfortable sleep. Yes, everything was going to be okay.

ooo

Author's Note: Okay, I lied, there's still one more chapter, but then that's it. Go on and read it, I have nothing else to say for this. Reviews are still very much appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 20

It was a pleasant, sunny day in Fairy World, a good day to leave the hospital. Kaizic was in his large, full size adult dragon form, ready to carry his anti-fairy family back to Anti-Fairy World. He gave a happy roar to the sky, and then brought his head down to the ground and nuzzled Anti-Wanda where she stood.

Cosmo watched the dragon, not remembering how big it had been. He felt a little strange, being out of the hospital. The eye patch he wore was different from the bandaging, he could feel more of a draft, and it would have to take some getting used to. He turned his attention back to Wanda, seeing her more prominent belly, and gave her hand a loving squeeze. He couldn't believe she was already four months along, with only five more to go. Time was going by so fast.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Wanda asked quietly.

He smiled at her. -Sure am, how can I now be? We're going home! -

Wanda smiled. (Yes, finally.)She glanced at her opposite, completely amazed at the recovery she had made. The anti-fairy had been teetering on the edge of death, and now it was almost as if it had never happened, almost. Under the sleeves and high neck of her shirt and the cuffs of her pants hid the physical scars that Anti-Fallyn hadn't been able to remove. The scars on her wings were faded and invisible at this distance, but they were still there.

Anti-Wanda stretched her wings, wishing she were able to fly up to Kaizic's back like her parents, sister, and Anti-Fallyn. But she was still too weak, and her wing muscles still weren't fully redeveloped. She had a lot of work ahead of her to get them back into shape, but she didn't think she would be able to fly again until after her baby was born.

Anti-Cosmo approached her, anxious to get her home. "Ready to go home my dear?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but at the same time he felt a surge of energy close by and pulled her close and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

A colorful portal opened between the two couples just above their heads, and Denzel Crocker fell through and landed on his face. He recovered quickly, and his gaze landed on Cosmo and Wanda. "Fairies!" He bounced to his feet. "I knew it! I knew they were real!" He noticed Wanda's prominent figure. "And they're breeding!"

Wanda rolled her eyes as Timmy came over with an annoyed look on his face.

"So you haven't given up yet?" Timmy asked.

"YOU!" Crocker yelled. "I knew you had fairies! I knew it all along!" He bounced backwards as he yelled, and slammed into something, or rather, someone. Crocker looked up and met with Anti-Cosmo's very annoyed glare. "AHH!"

"Why's he keep yellin'?" Anti-Wanda asked as she covered her ears. "Givin' me a headache."

Crocker noticed the dragon and more anti-fairies behind the two he had just encountered. "Oh dear…I think I need new pants…"

"You gonna change him?" Timmy asked Wanda.

"No…" Wanda groaned. "I'll be doing enough of that in a few months. Jorgen can deal with him."

Speaking of the giant fairy, Jorgan, with his usual explosion, appeared behind Crocker and held up the device of Forget-a-cin, and sprayed it in Crocker's face.

"Happy birthday to me…" Crocker mumbled and fell flat on the ground.

Jorgan picked Crocker up by the back of his shirt. "I'll deal with him first." He waved his large staff of a wand and Crocker poofed away. That done, Jorgan turned his attention to the anti-fairies, "HURRY UP!"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and looked back down at Anti-Wanda. "Ready?" She nodded, and he picked her up and flew up to Kaizic's back. Once she was safely on Kaizic's back, he looked up to the dragon's head and yelled, "Let's go Kaizic!"

Kaizic loosed a roar that shook the ground and leapt into the air, flapping his huge wings that easily took him and his passengers up into the sky. Jorgan followed behind them with his jetpack to make sure they went back to Anti-Fairy World like they were supposed to.

"So… now what?" Timmy asked.

Wanda sighed, not wanting to say what she had to do. "I have to send you home," she answered. "Jorgan said he's had cover for you while you've been gone, but now you have to go home."

"Are you going to erase my memory again?" Timmy asked.

She swallowed hard, her natural maternal feelings plus the added hormones from her pregnancy made what she had to do very hard. "I should, Jorgan would, it's what we're supposed to do; you're not suppose to remember us."

Timmy nodded. "Okay…"

Wanda swallow again, and unexpectedly said, "But what Jorgan doesn't know won't hurt him."

Timmy's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Wanda lips curled into a slightly guilty, but endearing smile. "I think I might be a little crazy, but I'll blame it on the hormones. It'll be our little secret, just between the three of us."

-Don't you mean four? - Cosmo teased.

She ignored him. "If you can mange to figure out a way back, Cosmo and I would love to see you again."

"I'll try," Timmy replied. "I already have an idea." He pulled the old photo out of his pocket. "I was looking at this just before I was transported here. I called your names, and then I was falling and then I saw you guys. I think it was this photo that brought me here."

Wanda looked at the photo, the memories of when it was taken beginning to surface. "I see." She smiled. "Well, don't loose it. That may be your ticket back here."

Timmy put the picture back in his jacket pocket. "I won't."

Wanda sighed and held up her wand. "Time to go." She felt Cosmo squeeze her free hand and felt his magic begin to flow into her. She would need a boost, a big one, to help her get Timmy home.

"See you guys around," Timmy said.

With a pop, he was gone, and Wanda felt fatigue and exhaustion begin to overtake her. Even with Cosmo's added magic, her pregnancy still made magic working nearly impossible.

-Are you okay Wanda?-Cosmo asked, feel her grip on his hand slacken.

"Just tired sweetie," Wanda answered. "I'll be fine after some rest."

-You can rest on the way home, -Cosmo said. -Mama and my dad are on their way with the car. We won't have to walk. –

"Oh, what a relief," she breathed. She felt Cosmo's arms wrap a little tighter around her. She was very ready to go home, and it was only a short ride away.

Cosmo lead her to a bench so she could sit down. -Are you sure you're okay? -

She nodded and answered him silently. -Yes Cosmo, I'm fine. I just can't do magic like that very much right now. It takes too much out of me. -

-Is the baby okay? -He asked, pressing his hand gently and protectively to her belly.

Wanda smiled at him and kissed his check. -Yes sweetie, it's fine. -She reached up and caressed his check, letting her hand continue up and slip into his soft green hair. He was going to be a good father, there was no doubt about it. Now if only the doctors could get him physically back too normal… That would come later, and she would love him no matter what he looked like.

-Oh, they're here, - Cosmo said as a greenish blue car pulled up. -Ready to go Wanda? -

"Yeah," she whispered. "Let's go home."

ooo

Author's Note: Here we go, the last chapter. It's short and sweet, and a great place to start the branch offs. Now before I go and upload these branch offs, I want to know if you guys even want them to begin with. Just let me know in you reviews, and I'm still waiting to hear what you guys are hoping for with the babies. I already know what I'm done, but I still want to hear what you guys have in mind. Let me know! And a big thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed this story. It makes me very happy to know that you guys enjoyed it. Thank you!


End file.
